Bladebreaker's Twins
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: Chapter 18 This is the last chapter of the whole fic. Thank you to everyone who have reviewed or will review later or have read this without reviewing. In this chapter there would be a match: Rayne VS Brooklyn. Who will win? Read to Find out.
1. The Finals

**CHAPTER 1: THE FINALS**

::_Moscow, Russia::_

"Welcome, boys and girls to the cold and chilling Moscow, Russia!" said AJ.

"That's right AJ and we are also nearing to an end of the competition and the World Tour. Here in Moscow, we will be holding the semi-finals and the finals of the tournament." Said AJ's Partner.

"And please welcome the four finalists. First we have the 3-year-runing champion the BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazzman introduced. The crowd that were seated in the warm stadium gave the loudest cheer as one of the squares parted and a platform was rising, with the bladebreakers standing on it.

"Can we have the stats please?" Jazzman asked.

The screen on the four sides of the stadium turned black before the logo of the bladebreakers appeared. Then the picture of the first blader and the bit-beast appeared.

"Firstly we have the team captain, Kai! His game is a mysterious but we know him as fast and I-don't-waste-time game." Said AJ.

"Yeah and his bit-beast Dranzer will do it straight with her Fire Arrow attack." Said Brad.

"Cat-Boy like Rei is swift and smooth and endurance is his specialty." AJ introduced the next member. "And swift he is with Driger's Tiger Claw attack."

"Next we have hyper and bubbly Max Tate whose offence is his defence and his bit-beast Draciel will make sure of that." Brad continued.

"Second to last we have everybody's favourite Tyson as well as Dragoon and his Demon Hurricane." AJ commented.

"Hehe. What can I say? The crowd loves me!" Tyson commented. The bladebreakers rolled their eyes.

"And lastly the new member and the former Demolition Boy, Tala!" said AJ.

"Along with his ice wolf, Wolborg!" Brad finished off. Everyone cheered again for the bladebreakers before going to the next team.

"Next, please welcome Rei's former team that came all the way from China, the one, the only, the WHITE TIGERS!" Jazzman screamed into the microphone.

The crowd cheered loudly as the White Tigers made their appearance just like the Bladebreakers, with their logo on the screen behind them.

"Ladies first. Mariah may look sweet and caring outside the battle but inside the battle she is cunning and short-tempered and Galux would swipe through your blade."

Mariah, a pink-haired, neko-jin, smirked at the comment than blushed when she noticed the wink Rei sent to her.

"Next we have green-haired, short-stuffed Kevin and his monkey beast. They waste no time on 'goofing' around when there's a job to do."

"After that we have the silent, raging Gary and his bit-beast.

"Lastly we have the team captain Lee and his bit-beast Galleon and their black lightning attack."

The crowd cheered for the third time as the next team made an appearance, their logo replacing the White Tiger's.

"All-starz tennis champion Emily can be very snappy in the dish along with her tryalligator."

"All-starz top footballer Steve kicks off with his trampling bit-beast."

"Top basketball player Eddie can really swipe the floor with is tryscorpio."

"And lastly the team leader can really ditch the pitch with his baseball skill and trygle. Please welcome Michael."

The crowd cheered one last time as the final blading team made their appearance, their logo on the screen. But the cheering stopped suddenly when the top parts of the players were seen. They all watched in awe and confusion was building in their mind as the team was now standing on the platform.

"Err... yeah! Everybody... please welcome... the BLADE ANGELS!" Jazzman continued with his role. Nobody moved to clap, cheer, or any sign of welcome. There, in front of them was what looked like a duplicate of the Bladebreakers except they're all feminine.

A vein started popping on a certain cold-hearted bluenette.

"Will you get on with the stats already!" she screamed. Both AJ and Brad woke up from their trance and continued their job.

"OK, AJ. What do we have here?"

"Well, they are all new entry but let's just give the audience what we know. Firstly we have the team captain Rayne Hiwatari who plays the same tactics as her twin brother Kai along with her bit-beast the Angel of Darkness."

The bladebreakers all gaped at Kai with surprised look on their face and saw Kai raised an eyebrow in surprised as well.

"Next we have fiery, short-tempered Anya Ivanov along side with her bit-beast Trumpcard. You may recognise her as Tala. They both are twins."

"Thirdly, Chinese Vivien Kon comes all the way from China to visit Anya and Rayne ending up in taking part in the tournament, and her bit-beast Silverwings doesn't mind at all either."

This time the White Tigers looked stunned at the unknown Chinese girl as well as Ray who thought all of his family members were dead in the fire.

"Next we have Hubble-bubbly Amber Tate, a complete duplicate of Max Tate who is also a miracle maker along with her bit-beast Miracle. Those two make a miracle come true and they really work as a team."

"And lastly we have our happy-go-luck, matchmaker Alexia Grange. Her tactics are a mirror reflect as the champion Tyson along with her Angel of Love, Petal."

Both Amber and Alexia blushed at the comment they heard about themselves.

"Well there you have it, folks the four teams will compete each other in a three out of two combat in the semi-finals before the two remaining team go head-to-head in a tag team battle in the finals." Jazzman finished off. "Until then..."

"LET IT RIP!" Alexia and Amber both joined the Jazzman in the screaming before they high-five each other, laughing at the excitement when the silence was replace by the screaming coming from the crowd.


	2. Crashing the Party

**CHAPTER 2: CRASHING THE PARTY**

**DK: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! **

**Amber: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DK: ::takes a step away from Amber who is still waving frantically:: Errâ OKâ Welcome to chapter 2 of The Bladebreaker's Twins!!**

**Amber: HIIIIIIIII RAYNE!!!!!!!!!**

**DK: O.O ::Looks behind her::: Oh yeah, today we have Rayne here as well!! Say hi Rayne!!**

**Rayne: Hn...**

**Anya: - Hello Rainy!!!! Looking cheerful today, aren't we?**

**Rayne: ::doesn't reply and glares at no one in particular::**

**Anya: What's with him?**

**DK: She didn't like me kidnapping her to do the disclaimer, so she's holding a grunt.**

**Anya: Oh...**

**DK: And what makes you come here... Oh great Anya Ivanov???**

**Anya: Just to pop in and see if you need any help.**

**Amber: HIIIII ANYA!!!**

**Anya: Hey Amy!!**

**DK: Anyways, since Ms. Sourpants over there won't do her job, I guess you can take the job. **

**Anya: Great.**

**Amber: CHECK THE REVIEWS!!! CHECK THE REVIEWS!!**

**DK: We will.**

**Rayne: I'll do it.**

**Anya, DK, Amber (who stopped jumping about): O.O**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: DK here is glad you found it funny... Though seeing them shock is very expected. Enjoy this chapter.**

**SchoolBoredom: DK says thank you very much for your encouragement. **

**Sora1truelove: I will specifically make sure that DK here would write longer chapters though I won't guarantee it. **

**Catre153: Thank you for your review**

**sapphire-sword: It is quite a shock to them because their family member kept the secret hidden. There's a plot in this story to the reason why the boys don't know they have twin sisters.**

**Kitty-Kris- ::clears throat:: What's gonna happen? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!! U HAVE TO BLOODY READ TO KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Some dumb question that was. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO DEMAND US TO UPDATE. OF COURSE WE ARE GOING TO UPDATE. **

**Anya: ::throws her show at Rayne::**

**Raye: OUCH! **

**Anya: ::Death Glare of her own at Rayne::**

**Rayne: ::Clears her throat:: Ahem! Glad things worked out with your dad. And thank you for the good luck. Good luck with YOUR next chapter.**

**DK: OK. Thank you so much. These really cheered me after the disaster first day of school. Yep today was so not my day. Until I checked my mails.**

**Amber: Anything else? **

**DK: Yeah the warning and the Disclaimer.**

**Amber: OK. WARNING! WARNING! OK. Now that school has started DK is in year 9. That means she's got the biggest and important exams in life going on this year and she won't be able to update quicker with all the revision. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**DK: Nice touché.**

**Anya: As forgotten on the first chapter DK does not own Beyblade nor the characters except the Blade Angels and the Plot. **

**DK: ONTO CHAPTER 2**

**Amber, Anya and DK: LET IT RIP!!!!!**

_Beep!_

The light above the doorknob flashed green as Amber slid the key card out of its slot. She opened the door and ran in closely followed by Alexia, as both of them were hyper and excited of the upcoming match. The others followed into the room casually: Rayne walked towards the balcony door and leaned against the wall beside it. Anya moved the books that lay on the table to one side, creating a space for her to sit on, swinging her legs. Vivien placed herself on the couch, a remote in her hand, controlling the channels.

"Well, that was ok." Anya spoke.

"Would have been better if the crowd get over the shock and give us a warm welcome." Vivien stated bitterly.

"Why did you scream Rayne?" Amber asked in her childish voice.

"Yeah. What's up with you?"

"Hn. Nothing," was the reply that came from the Russian bluenette.

"O.O Rayne" Amber walked towards the one she consider her sister. "Why you not smiling?"

"Amber, Rayne is usually carefree like you but when it comes to the tournament, as captain of the team, she has to take things seriously." Anya answered Amber's question.

Just then there was a click and the door being open as each of the Blade Angels turned their head to the visitor.

"Mind if a couple of old timers crash the party?" an old plump man wearing brown suit said with a lanky sensei behind him.

"Mr Dickinson! Hi!" Amber screamed, still hyper.

"Grandpa!" Alexia called.

Vivien lowered the volume, and then turned the TV off.

"You didn't think we'd go and miss all the fun. It's not everyday our girls made it to the world finals!" Mr Dickinson explained.

"You said it, DUDE!" the funky sensei agreed. "I'm totally stoked for the big match."

"Huh?" Alexia lowered her head and gritted her teeth in frustration. Rayne stopped leaning against the wall and watched Alexia with confused eyes.

"No way!" Alexia continued.

"Hehe. Yes way!" Grandpa said.

"Urgh! You have to leave!" Alexia demanded. Alexia's grandpa did the famous anime fall.

"What kind of bogus welcome is that, you?" grandpa asked angrily.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on our upcoming match, when you show out of the blue like this?" Alexia shot back.

"Oh yeah? OK dudette! I know what you need. More training!" and grandpa got out his kendo sticks from out of the blue and started chasing Alexia around the room, while the others have a look of surprised on their face. Yes including Rayne.

"Well, despite the less than noble greeting, it's nice to know you haven't mellow in my absence." Mr Dickinson spoke some time after the crazy kendo chase event.

Mr Dickinson was sitting on a chair under the dinning table; Grandpa was standing a few feet behind him. Vivien was still on the couch on M Dickinson's right; Rayne was standing between one end of the table and the balcony door on Mr Dickinson's left. Anya remained sitting on the desk. Alexia was standing at the foot of a bed with Amber beside her, both no longer hyper.

"But I'm afraid you have your work cut out for you, from here on in." Mr Dickinson continued.

"How much do you know about all this, Mr D.?" Alexia asked. ""Does he know that you and Anya trained that the abbey, Rayne?"

"Yes." Rayne replied, looking at Mr Dickinson before going back to her usual stand.

"Hmm. I know everything that happened to you girls since the moment you first arrived in Russia as a team."

What Mr. Dickinson meant was for the past few years since the breakout at the abbey; Mr Dickinson hired Rayne and Anya to be top-secret spies for BBA against Bio volt. Both Anya and Rayne lay low at the Hiwatari Mansion own by Voltaire back then that was now own by Kai and Rayne and get useful information to BBA during the time period they were given. They were successful as Voltaire was sentenced to death and Boris returned back to Germany and took his rightful place as the King of German 1.

"It's why I arranged for you to come in the first place. It was all part of authorised BBA plan, that was set in motion on the first day the Bladebreakers were born." Mr. Dickinson finished.

"Tell the Bladebreakers that!" Anya said, not meaning to be rude.

Mr Dickinson over looked the comment and answered it casually, knowing Anya didn't mean to be rude. "Yes, yes will do that straight away. Anybody wants to come?" Mr Dickinson added.

"Oh ME! ME!" Amber shouted, jumping up and down, getting hyper again.

"Count me in." Alexia answered.

"Hang on, guys. What about our training? We've got the All-starz to beat." Vivien pointed out.

"We can skip tonight's training." Rayne spoke firmly. "We've got the whole week."

"Thank you!" Amber screeched and gave Rayne a bear hug, which she returned briefly.

"But I want hard work from all of you!" Rayne ordered.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" the Blade Angels chorused with a mischievous grin hanging on their face.

1 **Even though Robert from the Majestics is still growing you can see the resemblance between him and Boris. So in this fic, I'm using Boris as Robert's father who only tortures the Demolition boys because the CCTV that shows to Voltaire monitored him. In other words, Boris is actually carefree like his son Robert and was only torturing the Demolition boys under Voltaire's order or else there would be worse punishment for the boys. **


	3. The Remaining Explanation

**CHAPTER 3: THE REMAINING EXPLANATION**

**DK: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alexia: ::runs in and pounce on DK:: Oops. Sorry D! Hehe.**

**DK: ::Chokes:: GET... OFF... ME...!!!**

**Alexia: O.O ::gets off DK::**

**DK: ::Gets up and glares at Alexia:: Thank you.**

**Kai: ::Leans against the wall:: Hehe**

**DK: ::Glares at Kai:: And what's so funny?**

**Kai: Hn.**

**DK: Thought so. You know... you're really not that tough as you look. **

**Kai: Whatever.**

**Alexia: OK... Who's going to answer the reviews?**

**DK: I am... for today.**

**Shaedowe: Yes the Blade Angels do sound nicer than the Bladebreakers considering they are twins. Well some of the Blade Angels personality are the exact duplicate as the Bladebreakers and some of them are the exact opposite but each of them have their own personality though I don't know what. **

**Kai: No shit!**

**DK: ::Anime vein popping on her forehead::**

**SapphireSword: Glad you got the whole Robert-Boris thing. Some people don't. I have to use part of the script to get the story going... after all it's the end of the championships. After that I won't use that much of the script since there would be another tournament going on with new enemies. As the blade breakers taking in having twins... well at the moment it's hard to explain. But bare with me. **

**Kai: Who wants to?**

**DK: ::Clears throat and continues::**

**SchoolBoredom: Well it would be no surprise to the Blade Angels because they know that they have a twin brother each but the Bladebreakers... their jaws are gonna drop in this chapter... they haven't seen there twins up really close so this chapter won't be much hilarious but it should be good... if the way I write would be as I expect it should. Sometimes my writing doesn't go they way I imagine it. **

**Kai: ::raise eyebrow:: And why should my mouth be hanging in this chapter?**

**DK: Do you have to comment on everything I say?**

**Kai: HN.**

**Alexia: ::looks confused:: Huh? O.O?**

**Kitty-Kris: Yes. My BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD is the first to review... glad you like how this is going. And I know that I am using the script but it's the only way the story goes. It will be different eventually, just after this final. And I have put it in the disclaimer but I'm not sure that everybody reads it. Not my fault though... your intentions are good! Hehe, glad to have someone like you worrying about me. All I am worried about is our club we're running. It's getting closer to the ended date and we only have a member... Not good... yet. Actually... shit that... we have two members... YAY! And they're working on the contest... YAY! I will keep writing and so should you. Can't wait to read what your chapter would be. **

**Kai: Wow! That was the longest answering review you did to Kris.**

**DK: Don't look surprised. We've been in contact for a while now during the summer so it's natural that I am having a conversation with her through our reviews even it is about our story. **

**DarkFangs: It doesn't really matter if you agree with the whole Robert-Boris thing but in this story it's going to happen that way. Anyways as long as you enjoy the story and review I don't care if you like the Robert-Boris thing. Come again soon. Anyways here's chapter 3 of the Bladebreaker's Twins.**

**Kai: Oh Boy!**

**DK: ::Death glares at Kai:: SHUT IT!! **

**Alexia: HANG ON!!!**

**DK: What?**

**Alexia: ::clears throat:: DK does not own Beyblade, nor it's characters except the Blade Angels and their bit-beast and the new enemies that are coming soon. **

**DK: O.O Alex... are you feeling alright.**

**Alexia: Yeah... why?**

**Kai: You SO don't sound like Tyson.**

**Alexia: ::death glares:: I may be his twin but I have my own personality. **

**DK: She's got you there!**

**Kai: HN.**

**Alexia: ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

"Oh man," a navy-haired, capped boy sighed for the umpteenth time that evening after the announcement of the Semi-finals.

"Could you not do that? It's distracting." A flaming red-haired growled.

"Sorry Tala. It's just... I can't keep them out of my mind."

"What do you mean, Ty?" a Chinese blader asked.

"I can't keep those Blade Angels out of my head. I mean they look like us... not to mention that AJ said they're our twins." Tyson explained.

"I know what you mean. I've been doing some research and apparently what AJ said at the stadium is completely true. I paired your DNA with your look alike and they match! They are truly your twins." Kenny commented.

Suddenly the door to their hotel room opened and Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's grandpa entered.

"Good evening Bladebreakers." Mr. Dickinson greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening Mr. Dickinson!" the boys chorused.

"It's great to see you haven't mellowed over my absence."

"Come inside and take a seat, Mr. Dickinson, Grandpa." Ray, being the gentleman out of the lot, offered.

"Why thank you."

Mr. Dickinson seated in one of the chairs with Grandpa standing a few feet behind, like before.

"What brings you here, Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked

"Well I have a few things to tell you so you better make yourself comfortable because it is a long story." Mr. Dickinson answered.

So the Bladebreakers did as they were told and listened extra carefully at the explanation Mr. Dickinson was giving to them. It was the same explanation as the one he gave to the Blade Angels not too long ago.

"Oh... really? Sweet! But... why recruit me?" Tyson asked.

"Actually the answer to that is waiting outside the door right now. I guess that's your cue." Mr. Dickinson called out the last sentence.

The door opened once again and entered a large man with black hair and eyes wearing blue shirt, green shorts and yellow waistcoat. Everyone gaped at the new arrival.

"Oh... oh... my dad!" Tyson choked.

"Your dad?" Max repeated. "He's the guy from the video last year."

"Hiya Tyson." Mr. Granger greeted.

"Hey, bro." A girlish voice spoke behind him. Alexia poked her head from behind her father before walking round and standing in front of him, facing the Bladebreakers.

"Aren't the rest of you coming?" Mr. Dickinson asked. One-by-one the four remaining girls walked in the room and formed a line beside Alexia. **(Kai: They're very organized. /DK: Like it? Kai: HMPH. /DK: shrugs her shoulder)**

"Hey. It's you guys!" Tala exclaimed indicating the five Blade Angels.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling around the world doing some archeological research. And what are those girls doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Grr. What kind of bogus greeting is that to the ladies, huh? I know what you need! More training!" and Grandpa got out his kendo stick but was stopped by the captain of the Blade Angels.

"Put the sword away, Grandpa. We don't want another Kendo Chase incident."

"Sure thing, dudette." And Grandpa did as he was told. The Bladebreakers gaped at the dark-haired girl, their mouths open. Grandpa has never obeyed any command, let alone from a girl.

'What does she have that I don't?' Tyson thought.

'She sounds familiar. Her tone... it's so cold.' Tala thought.

'Great! Not only does she look like me, but she sounds like me as well. God I'm living in a hound.' Kai thought fiercely.

"As to your question, that's why I'm here. To share some recent discovery with my client. Isn't that right, Stanley?" Mr. Granger spoke.

"You're hired by Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson repeated.

"It's true." Mr. Dickinson agreed.

"But why?"

()

()()

()()()

()()

()

"Not long ago, I was contacted by Mr. Dickinson and hired to do an archeology study on the ancient creatures known as bit-beast. These mysterious animals are said to be as old as the Earth itself. Many in deep hibernation for centuries, by placing their essence into objects of great power, they could remain hidden until such a time, as they were needed. Many of these beast has recently arisen, but others are thought to be hidden away. My crew and I were trying to find artifacts to contain these sleeping creatures in hopes of studying them further and just when we felt we were close to important discovery, a man named Boris showed up." Mr. Granger explained.

(/)

"If you will pardon my intrusion. I understand that you are doing an archeology study on the ancient creatures that are known as bit-beast. Would you mind if I enquire about your most recent findings?" Boris asked.

"May I ask just why you are interested?" Alexia rudely asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course. I, too, am a researcher but from a strictly scientific point of view." He walked towards the window before looking back at the Grangers.

"Tell me, what do you think of this? We may have found a way to create our own bit-beast, by duplicating the original DNA."

"Are you serious?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Of course. All we need is to gather up samples of the original DNA."

"Impossible!" Alexia hissed. They were all, apparently, in the library as they weren't aloud to make loud noises or else Alexia would have been shouting instead of hissing.

"I'll leave to your work now. Thank you so much for your time." And Boris left at that.

"The things he told me, were impossible at that time until the police told us to drop by their headquarters."

"Sources tell us that you have been seen with this man. A well known Russian criminal mastermind who goes by the name of Boris." An officer said showing the pictures of a purple-haired.

"Yep that's the guy."

"I was told that the guy shaking hands with Boris was none other than Voltaire. He was the president of Biovolt Corporation. The police suspected that these two men were heading a top-secret organization. I immediately got in touch with Mr. Dickinson to fill him on these development."

"This is most disturbing news."

"He explain that the BBA had been monitoring Voltaire's activity for some time. And now we are convinced that he was plotting to take over the world, by sending out an army of powerful bit-beast created specifically for war."

"We had to stop this madman before it's too late!"

(/)

"Wow! Man-made bit-beasts are a scientific dream come true, minus taking over the world part of course. Wait a second Mr. Dickinson. It is you who sent us the videotape. You know the one with Tyson's dad." Kenny exclaimed.

By now the Blade Angel were scattered around the room in different places to sit.

"Well done Kenny! You hit the nail right on the hand. I was hoping you would figure it out eventually."

"But back then Boris was under control by Voltaire. He followed Voltaire's orders just so that the Demolition Boys won't get worse punishment by Voltaire than Boris. He was a madman and he's still out there!"

"Hang on. This is major bad news and all but tell me... what does this have to do with Kai?" Tyson asked.

"And what do you mean 'he's still out there'?" Tala asked.

"My grandfather is Voltaire!" Kai answered.

"Correction. Voltaire is OUR grandfather." Rayne growled getting off the wall she was leaning against. Kai looked at her properly for the first time and realized how close they resembled each other. She was wearing gray baggy trousers instead of blue, black muscle top, white scarf around her neck, red armguard, four black triangles on her cheeks and her two-toned hair tied up in a high ponytail. "He's using me, Kai, Tala, Anya and the Demolition boys for his scientific project, against our will. He was in jail last year for doing so and now that he bailed himself out using our account, he's back in action and ready to take over the world once again."

"No way!" Tyson breathed.

"Now do you understand my decision? To bring all of you together as a Beyblade team in the first place. Even if so, it wasn't until you trust and rely on each other to experience the hardship that the true bond was born. Along with your capability of great things. But together you are a powerful force to be reckoned with. And now you're all ready to face your greatest challenge yet." Mr. Dickinson lectured with full determination.

"Alright. Let's show them who is boss." Tyson said.

"I'm so psyched about this." Max commented.

"Old on a minute." Vivien interrupted. Everyone turned to the feminine version of Ray. "Do you even know what you greatest challenge is?"

"Easy. My former team... for this championship." Max cheered.

Amber giggled. "Wrong, silly."

Tala frowned. "Who are you?"

"Um... Rayne. I guess we forgot our intro." Amber said.

"Didn't they hear it at the opening ceremony?" Rayne frowned.

"Lets see if we can confuse our sweet twins." Anya suggested. Rayne smirked. The Blade Angel nodded and went to stand beside their twins. The Bladebreakers all looked at each other and found the girls do resemble them.

Alexia wore pink trainers and dress, purple jacket and fingerless gloves and a pink cap on top of her short, spiky, navy hair. Her navy bangs cover her ruby red eyes.

Amber has Max's bangs, blue eyes and his style of clothing. Her hair is long up to her waist and she wears a headband behind her bangs. She wears a yellow dungarees on top of her red and green t-shirt and also wears a pair of red sweatband.

Vivien's long raven hair goes all the way to her waist and was held in a high ponytail, she wore a white Chinese dress up to her knees and also she wore white fingerless gloves and bandana with yin-yang signs on them.

And lastly Anya wore dark denim jeans and blue turtleneck jumper. Her long fiery hair was held in two buns tied with yellow ribbons. What make her similar to Tala were her hair, her icy-blue eyes and her short-temper.

"OK girls. Retreat. It is 9pm. We've got to have dinner then have an early sleep. Tomorrow we'll start training." Rayne commanded and the girls made their way out of the room after saying goodnight to the adults. Silence followed when Rayne closed the door.

"Ouch. She's tougher than you, Kai." Tala commented.

Kai grunted then trudged into his room he shares with Tala.

Outside, the girls burst into laughter, leaning against the wall or rolling on the floor.

"Did you see their faces?" Vivien gasped, wiping her eyes that were stained with tears of laughter.

"PRICELESS!" the girls chorused before breaking into laughter again and headed to a restaurant.


	4. When the Tiger scratches, the Heaven Ris...

**CHAPTER 4: WHEN THE TIGER SCRATCHES, THE HEAVEN RISES**

**DK: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kai: You're late!**

**Rayne: Late for what?**

**Kai: For the update.**

**DK: I'm only a day alate. I was writing till 11pm last night. And I spent all my morning and after school typing this up. And it's one of the longest chapter.**

**Rayne: Anyways, today we have our guest star... KITTY-KRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**K-K: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! ::Waves frantically::**

**Rayne: Heyo Everyone.**

**Kai: You're in a good mood all of a sudden!**

**Rayne: Shut it bro.**

**Amber: ::skips into the studio:: HEYA EVERYONE!!!**

**Kai: Great! How many more?**

**DK: Oh loads more.**

**Amber: ::Glomps on DK:: DK!!!!**

**DK: AMBER!!! Anymore coming?**

**Amber: ANYA!!!!**

**Rayne: Hey where is that twin sister of mine?**

**Kai: O.O Twin sister?**

**Rayne: Well, she's not really my twin sister. We've gone through too much together we call ourselves twin.**

**Kai: Fair enough.**

**DK, K-K, Amber: O.O**

**K-K: Since when did Kai talk like that?**

**DK: Must be a twin thing.**

**Amber: I don't think so. RAYNE!! When are you going to go back to your cheerful self?**

**Rayne: Soon.**

**K-K: And how the hell did you get Kai to talk like that?**

**Rayne: ::shrugs:: I don't know... I guess it's how you push his button and I'm the only one who knows how to do that at the moment.**

**DK: Oh yeah.**

**Anya: ::walks in:: And she has her own ways with guys.**

**K-K: What took you?**

**Anya: Tyson and Alexia won't get up. It's Déjà vu all over again. ::sighs:: **

**DK: That's the Kinomiya for you. They stuff their face and sleep in. I don't even know how Tyson became world champion. **

**Anya: OK. Who's gonna do the review?**

**DK: Well since K-K is our guest star... she's gonna do it. **

**K-K: YAY!!!**

**Amber: She can get hyper?**

**DK: ::sweatdrops:: Err... yeah!**

**Amber: YIPEE!!!**

**K-K: Here goes!**

**Minijkitty: Glad you liked it... here's chapter four for you. **

**SapphireSword: the girls' attitudes are similar than the boys but they can go way over line. At the moment Rayne is pissed (Don't know why) Anya and Vivien are normal and Amber and Alexia are extra hyper. Thank you for the compliment, **

**A-Water-Fairy-From-Winx-Club: Glad you like the story. Here's chapter 4.**

**Amber: PROBLEM!!!**

**K-K: What?**

**Anya: How are you going to answer your own review?**

**K-K: Good question?  
DK: ::Smacks her forehead:: These guys are nutters. I'll do it. ::clears throat::**

**Kitty-Kris : Well their faces are hilarious if you imagine it and actually draw it (there's an idea for me to draw). And I will update as long as I get your review. You're my lucky star so as long as I have your review, I will update normally which is every Saturday or Sunday but if I have not got your review, my fic will be on hold until you review. Now there's some torture. So you better review first or second. **

**K-K: That was mean.**

**DK: You are my lucky star.**

**K-K: That's nice but to have to be the first or second to review... I've got school.**

**Anya: Just finish it off and then we'll have a chat about this.**

**K-K: Okay.**

**SchoolBoredom: Thank you. What time did you wake up anyways? DK always wakes up at 8:00am just to watch new episodes of Beyblade G-Rev. **

**DK: Correction. 8:20am. And leave Schoolboredom alone. What about you? What time do you wake up?**

**K-K: None of your business.**

**DK AND K-K STARTS ARGUING**

**Amber: ::Sighs: DK does not own beyblade except the Blade Angels and their bit-beasts.**

**Anya: Here's chapter 4.**

**Kai: This should be good.**

**Anya: You know you haven't said much.**

**Kai: What is there to say?**

**Anya: We need Rayne to push your buttons**

**Kai: LEAVE... ME... ALONE...**

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!"

Three different beyblades all landed in the middle of the dish their attack ring in contact before flying away to the edge of the dish and circling each other.

"Go Silverwings!" Vivien screamed.

"Attack Trumpcard!" Anya shouted.

"Battle on Deathscythe!" Rayne commanded.

The beyblades met and attacked each other in the middle of the dish by their mistress command before parting again and circling each other at the edge of the rim.

"OK. Next stage girls." Rayne said.

"Silverwings! Orb tornado!" Vivien commanded

"Trumpcard! Chaos Volcano!" Anya shouted.

"Deathscythe! Black Feather Arrow attack!" Rayne cried.

Each beyblade went into a space inside the dish and stayed spinning in its spot. Anya's beyblade glowed blue and the Blue Angel of Chaos took her form, with blue ribbons surrounding her, ready to attack. The same happened to Vivien's as the White angel of Light took form with white orb surrounding her. And lastly it happened to Deathscythe as the Black Angel of Death took her form with black feathers surrounding her.

And with a war cry, the bit-beasts attacked head on, forming a loud cloud of dust. But when it cleared, the three beyblades were still spinning. They all made contact once again in the middle of the dish before flying away and retreated into it's owner's hand. Anya and Vivien caught their blades on either side of the bey-dish and Rayne caught her blade while standing in the tree.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

A pair of crimson eyes and a pair of icy blue eyes watched as the hand of a two-toned girl caught the black beyblade.

"They look powerful." Tala said.

"That's probably a fluke." Kai grunted.

"You jealous?" Tala asked.

"No."

Tala didn't say anymore as they saw the two of the three girls retreat to their hotel, but they kept their eyes on the one that stayed in the tree. They saw her looked at her beyblade and sighed before jumping down from the tree and walking deeper into the forest.

They boys followed quietly, absently, keeping their distance, their mind in deep thought and their mouth open for small talk. Because they were in deep thought, they didn't know where they were going, even though they were following the young girl, they felt a cold, strong wind blowing into their face like a cold, wet fish smacking at someone's face and a scary feeling was creeping upwards in their body.

They pulled themselves back into reality and found themselves no longer in the green forest, but in a ghostly, haunted cemetery. The wind blew again; rustling the dead leaves on the ground, blowing Kai's scarf in the opposite direction the wind was blowing from. Apart from the strong wind blowing, the rustling of the leaves and the creaking sound of the gate they came through unnoticed, they could hear footsteps nearby and silently followed, retracing the step Rayne took.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Rayne weaved in and out of the maze of the graveyard, carefully not to step on the dug up ground, reading the tombstone as she passed, calculating fast Math in her head at the years each person lived, giving pity to the dead and to the loved ones.

Rayne continued walking to the center on the haunted, snowy cemetery in Russia and kneeled down between two tombs.

_Carl Hiwatari_

_A Loving husband and _

_the children's Hero_

_1963-2000_

_Hikari Hiwatari_

_A wonderful wife and _

_a loving mother_

_1965-2000_

Rayne placed a daisy she picked on her way on each tomb and just stared at the stone where a photo of her parents was placed.

"I'm sorry mother. It has been a long time since we've talked. And you dad. I'm sorry to you too. I have no excuses to why I haven't visited but as you know from where you are, I haven't been in the country.

"Well guess what? I'll be staying Russia as soon as the tournament is finished and I'll sort Grandfather Voltaire out."

Rayne placed her black beyblade in the middle of the space between the graves and sighed before continuing.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"I couldn't bring him today." Kai heard her talk while watching from behind a tree near herm with Tala next to him listening intensely too.

"I guess he was taking his time letting the information sink in. I don't blame him. If I just found out that I have a twin all this time and didn't know it, I would have been shocked too. But it would have been nice if he were here. You want to see him don't you? I do. Pretty badly. All my life I've known Kai, all my life I've been lonely, longing for sibling rivalry."

Kai heard her sigh and saw her got up from her sitting position.

"Guess it will be a while till it happens."

Kai watched with teary eyes as he saw the girl walk through the creaky lack gate and walked towards the grove she has recently visited. He gasped as he saw the writing on the tombstone.

"What is it?" Tala asked.

"My... my parents graves." Kai choked and a lone tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the black beyblade. Kai looked down at the beyblade and picked it up. The bit-chip glowed black and a soothing voice of the bit-beast spoke in his mine.

"Greetings, master Kai. I am Deathscythe, the Angel of Death. I am the guardian and bit-beast of your twin sister, Lady Rayne."

"Nice to meet you, Deathscythe." Kai whispered.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Rayne opened the door of the hotel room to find her ears were filled wit screaming and saw Alexia running into the nearest bathroom to fill her mouth with cold water to fight of the burning feeling.

"What happened?" Rayne asked.

"Alexia slept in again." Vivien sighed.

"Woke her up with red chilli." Anya reported.

Amber giggled at the memory of Alexia's eyes going as wide as a plate and teary, jumping out of bed and running to find water. She then spotted Rayne and glomped her.

"Rayne!" she cried.

"Morning." Rayne greeted.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Come on, Alexia! Lets go already!" Amber whined.

"Alright, alright1 I'm coming!" Alexia shouted. Alexia appeared in the living room of the hotel, wearing her usual pink and purple clothing, putting her cap on.

"About time." Vivien commented. Alexia stuck her tongue out at her until grumbling replaced the silence. A sheepish grin played on Alexia's lips.

"Let's go." Rayne rolled her eyes.

"FOOD!" Alexia and Amber shouted and ran out of the hotel room and all the way to the elevator.

_DING!_

The Blade Angels exited the elevator and into the lobby, taking the familiar route to the free-buffet breakfast. As they enter, they heard the usual whining of food and four out of five girls turned to the fifth member. But the matchmaker had her mouth shut and shrug as they heard the whining again. They all turned to the source of the voice and found the Bladebreakers having their breakfast, one of them whining and two of them having a huge anime vein popping on their head.

The Blade Angels turned to the twin of the food-whiner before walking to a table, passing the Bladebreakers and taking a seat.

Rayne immediately took her laptop out and placed a bit-chip shaped like a crescent moon in the slot beside the keyboard and started typing on the laptop.

"What are you typing?" Amber asked.

"I'm analysing our beyblade. I fixed them up last night, getting them ready for today's match." Rayne answered.

"How are the stats?" Anya asked. The Blade Angels returned with a plate of breakfast. Anya got an extra plate in which has Rayne's favourite breakfast, roast potatoes, croissants and boiled eggs.

"Thanks." Rayne said as Anya placed her plate on the table.

Ray, being the neko-jin of the Bladebreakers picked up the conversation from where he was seated and gently kicked Kai's shin. When he looked up questionably at Ray, Ray nodded his head in the direction of the Blade Angels. Kai tried to get eye-contact wit this twin but the girl has her eyes on the screen, one hand typing on the keyboard, and the other hand picking up the fork to feed herself.

Kai sighed and got up.

"Come on. We've got a match to win." And the team followed. Rayne lifted her eyes and placed it at the back of the blunette. Kai felt something watching him and he turned round but Rayne had her eyes back on the screen. As soon as the Bladebreakers were out of earshot, Rayne spoke.

"They heard us?"

"Yep."

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the first round of the semi-finals!" Jazzman screamed into the microphone.

The crowd cheered as the two teams entered the stadium, all with determination looks on their faces.

"Will the competitors please step forward?" Jazzman said. Max and Gary stepped forwards and got into their launching position.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman called.

"Let it rip! Go Draciel!" Max commanded.

The green beyblade landed in the middle of the dish while the red beyblade that belongs to Gary circled in the dish, destroying it.

"Go Maxie!" Amber cheered.

"Gary is channelling his anger into his beyblade, making its attack powerful enough to knock Max's defence and knock his blade out of the dish all in one go or in this case under the ruins of the bey-dish." Rayne explained.

"Like so." Vivien added.

Amber watched the match and saw how the girls who are only a year or two older than she was were right. Gary put all of his rage in his beyblade and as he circled Max's beyblade, the stadium was going to pieces and all landing on top of Draciel, making the beyblade stopped spinning and giving the White Tigers a step closer to victory.

"Oh no!" Amber cried.

"NO! DRACIEL!" Max jumped into the destroyed stadium and fished out his damaged beyblade.

"It looks like this one is over. Gary take the first round for the WHITE TIGERS!" Jazzman announced.

The crowd cheered when Max finally found Draciel damaged. Gary turned and walked back to his team.

"That was awesome, Gary." A pink-haired girl commented.

"Thanks Mariah."

"Can the next competitor step into the ring please?" Jazzman spoke.

"Mariah. Win it for us." Lee advised.

"I will." Mariah promised.

Max returned to his team, looking sadly at his shoulder. He felt something on his shoulder and lifted his blue eyes to be contact with a pair of cat-like amber eyes.

"I win this one. I promise." Ray said.

Max gave him a small smile. "Thanks Ray!"

Ray smiled back and walked passed Max and entered the ring, facing Mariah.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"This should be good." Alexia commented.

"Galex is a mountain cat and Driga is a white Tiger. They are both feline type of animal so you should expect something like a cat-fight." Vivien reported.

"Cool." Anya commented.

Amber was still eyeing Max, who was sitting on the bench, his hand tightly holding the damaged Draciel and was watching the match when the two competitors let it rip.

"Draciel isn't permanently damaged. He'll be fine. If it makes you happy, we can go and see him now." Rayne said quietly.

"Please." Amber almost cried.

Rayne and Anya exchanged eye contact and Anya nodded, understand and Rayne and Amber left, joining the Bladebreakers at their bench.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"MAXIE!" someone called.

Max got up from his seat and turned to the source of the sound, only to be glomped by something yellow.

"What?" Tyson questioned, looking surprised.

"How's Draciel?" Amber asked letting go of Max.

"He's doing fine, sis." Max answered.

Amber blinked.

"Getting used to the idea of having a twin sister?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah. And you know what? It feels great." Max answered.

"YAY!" Amber hugged her brother again.

Rayne turned her attention back to the match at hand and her pupils turned into slits and her fangs can be seen faintly.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing? Manoeuvre your blade a bit and attack head on!" Rayne screamed. Ray ears pricked up the advice and carried out the order.

"Driga! Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray screamed.

Ray's beyblade picked up the speed and attacked head on, knocking Mariah's beyblade out of the dish.

"And this round goes to the BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazz screamed into the mike. The crowd cheered for the defending champion as Ray took his blade and returned to his team at the bench.

"Thanks, Rayne. I would have been zoned out completely if you didn't screamed."

"Vivien would have done the same thing in your place." Rayne shot back. Rayne nodded. "Your turn bud." Ray said to Tyson.

"Alright!" Tyson cheered.

Rayne turned to Amber. "You cans stay and watch the match with the Bladebreakers, but as soon as it is over, gather the Blade Angels and meet me back at the BA Box.** (1)**"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Amber saluted.

Rayne rolled her eyes and retreated. Kai got up to follow her was pulled back by Tala, who shook his head. All Kai could do was watch the back of the retreated form as she was swallowed up the darkness of the stadium hallway.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Let it rip!"

Two more other beyblades attack Deathscythe, making it wobble slightly as she was caught off guard. Rayne lifted her eyes towards the entrance of the BA Box to see her teammates ready for action.

"Deathscythe, retreat."

Deathscythe knocked the other two beyblades, returning it to their owners before flying safely into Rayne's opened hand.

"What happened?" Rayne asked, talking about the Bladebreaker's match.

"Tyson won." Anya answered.

"Narrowly." Vivien added.

"But the Bladebreakers are through..." Alexia started but was cut off by Amber, "And into the finals."

Rayne nodded. "Then I want our match to be swift and quick. Launch, attack, and knock it out of the dish, retreat. Four things to do within two minutes max."

The Blade Angels nodded and three out of five walked towards the stadium. Rayne let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Anya.

"I sounded like the evil Boris back then didn't I?" Rayne shuddered. Anya nodded.

"Lets go, sis."

"Right behind ya."

Rayne closed the door when she stepped outside and she and Anya ran up to the hallway and caught up with their team.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"And the second round goes to the Blade Angels." Jazzman announced. The crowd cheered for the girls as Vivien returned to her team. Alexia was jumping around Vivien, Amber was sulking in the corner of the bench, Anya was switching off the laptop Rayne let her borrow and Rayne was leaning against the black, arms folded and her eyes closed.

"The Blade Angels won the first two rounds of the semi-finals..." Jazzman started. The screen showed five columns each with a member in the column.

"Advancing themselves into the final where they would play a tag-tema game against the Bladebreakers." Jazzman finished.

Rayne opened her eyes only to be met by another pair of crimson eyes at a distant. Rayne and Kai kept their eyes locked, blocking all the sounds around them and wandering deeper into their mind when they first accept each other as siblings.

**FLASHBACK**

Rayne walked through the creaky black gates out of the graveyard and a few yards towards the nearest tree, before collapsing, her eyes teary for the lack of family warmth.

Rayne kept her eyes tightly shut to keep the tears from falling but a lone tear rolled down her cheek but was quickly brushed away by a familiar touch.

Rayne opened her eyes to see a pair of crimson eyes reflecting back, full of concern and no longer emotionless.

Kai closed the gap between his sister and himself and kissed her forhead before puling her into a sibling embrace which neither were familiar with.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rayne tore her eyes away and stood up properly as her team finaly calmed down and ready to leave. Anya gave Rayne her laptop back and the Blade Angels turned to leave. Rayne gave a final glance at the bluenette before disappearing.


	5. Andrew's Pills

**CHAPTER 5: ANDREW'S PILLS**

**DK: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: Why do I have to be here?**

**Rayne: Because she said so.**

**Kai: And why do you have to be cheerful about it?**

**DK: Because something good is gonna happen in this bloody chapter.**

**K-K: O.O**

**Rayne: ::sighs:: Heyo Everyone.**

**Kai: HN!**

**DK: ::waves at the audience::**

**Amber: ::skips into the studio then suddenly stopped:: O.O Did someone die?**

**Anya: Nope. **

**Alexia: ::points somewhere::**

**Amber: ::Looks at where Alexia points::**

**DK: ::Glares daggers at Kai::**

**Rayne: ::Glares daggers at Kai::**

**Kai: ::Glares daggers at Rayne AND DK:: **

**Amber: Give it up Kai. You ain't gonna win two against one.**

**Kai: How would you know?**

**Alexia: I think Amber has a point there.**

**DK: ENOUGH!!!! This is probably the stupidest conflict ever.**

**Kai: No shit. **

**DK: GRRR! AND YOU CAN-IT!!!**

**Sam: Err... did someone called the security?**

**Rayne: Hn? Sam?**

**Sam: Hehe. Hi Rayne. How's it going?**

**DK: HANG ON! Before you can talk to her, who called you?**

**Amber: Erm... I did? **

**Rayne: ........**

**K-K: And why the hell did everyone forgot about me?**

**Anya: When did you come?**

**Sam: Where did you come from?**

**KK: Sam left the door open when he entered so I just came in?**

**DK: ARGH THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!!!!!**

**Anya: Oh yeah.**

**Alexia: Who's gonna answer the reviews?**

**K-K: I'll do it!!!**

**Anya: But you've done it last chapter!!**

**DK: Kai's gonna do it ::smirks evilly::**

**Kai: Hn? WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! No way!!!!!!!!!**

**Rayne: Want me to push your buttons? **

**Kai: No!**

**Rayne: Then DO IT!**

**Kai: Fine!**

**Minijkitty: Yeah well Rayne already knows. The information has finally sunk into me and if I know DK, she would put me as a very over-protective brother. We don't need to say anything because our eye contacts and actions say everything. An action speaks 1000 words. **

**SchoolBoredom: Thnx for the review and why the hell do you have to wake up at 6:00am?**

**SapphireSword: Yeah. We now have an understanding between us. There would be more soon. Just keep reading. But it ain't that sappy! Thanks for reviewing.**

**vina: Thnx for the review. Here's chapter 5.**

**Kitty-Kris: Er..... if you make DK eat those sour mashed potatoes, she will abandon this fic because of you and you will have to go to trial. Hehe MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. All right I'm not that hilarious... stop staring at me and quit giggling.**

**KK: AM NOT**

**Kai: ARE TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: NOT**

**Kai: TOO**

**KK: Too**

**Kai: ::Looks at the crowd:: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?**

**DK: Erm... you?**

**Kai: Why?**

**Sam: ::shrugs and leaves the studio: C ya Rayne!**

**Anya: Since when do you talk like that?**

**Kai: Like how?**

**DK: Is that the first time I see him NOT giving anyone cold shoulders?**

**Everyone except Kai: ::nods their head yes::**

**DK: ::Faints::**

**KK: Oh my. How uncouth!!!**

**Everybdy: ::looks at KK::**

**KK: What?**

**Alexia: ::sighs: Here's chapter 5. **

**KK: DK does not own Beyblade, Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears and Ana Johnsson nor any of their lyrics. However she owns the Blade Angels and their bit-beast.**

**Amber: ::jumps around:: ENJOY!!!**

"Kai! Tala! Where are we going?" Tyson whined.

"To a famous place." Kai sighed.

"It's really not for you, but I guess they sell non-alcoholic drinks as well." Tala explained.

"Non-Alcoholic?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is this famous place?" Ray asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kai teased.

Kai and Tala stopped walking after a while in the snow and came to a stop, standing in front of a well-lit pub. The words 'Andrew's Pill' flash in bright green light split with dark red light.

"Whoa." Tyson breathed.

"Enter at your own risks." Tala smirked and he and Kai entered the pub. Not wanting to stay out in the cold and freeze to death, the rest of the Bladebreakers followed. They entered into a brightly lit room, stuffed with cigarettes smokes and loud music along with men clapping, cheering and wolf whistling.

Far away from the door somewhere near the middle of the pub, two pairs of hands shot up, waving madly at the boys. Max recognise one of them wearing red sweatbands and knew instantly it was Amber.

"Hey guys. The Blade Angels are over there!" Max pointed at the now frustrated waving of hands.

"Let's go." Kai ordered. The Bladebreakers all followed Kai to where Amber was sitting only to find Alexia with her. There was a laptop that was also on the table; the screen shot upwards, the camera facing the stage.

"Hey, guys. About time you joined us." Alexia said wearily and gulped down what seems to be her sixth glass of coke.

"MAXIE!!!" Amber cried and glomped her brother again, almost knocking him over.

"Hey sister!" Max giggled. "You've gone hyper!"

"Well...." Amber started then saw something move on the table. "ALEX!"

"No more coke for you!! You get extremely hyper!" Alexia said.

"Same to you! You're getting drunk!"

"I don't get drunk on coke."

"So what are you feeling?"

"Do you guys know where the rest of the girls are?" Tala tried to ask. Before anyone could answer, the room darkened and the only light that was shone came from the stage.

The boys turned to the stage as the noise rose up again and his mouths began to drop. On the stage, standing at the back were the drummers, guitar players and keyboarders while at the front, the remaining Blade Angels seated the three stools.

(Anya)

_**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)**_

_**Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives**_

_**Sliding down the information highway**_

_**Buying in just like a bunch of fools**_

_**Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**_

_**What about the world today**_

_**What about the place that we call home**_

_**We've never been so many**_

_**And we've never been so alone**_

(Chorus)

_**You keep watching from your picket fence**_

_**You keep talking but it makes no sense**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are**_

_**You wash your hands and come out clean**_

_**Fail to recognise the enemies within**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are, we are, we are**_

(Vivien)

_**One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)**_

_**Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life**_

_**Lining up for the grand illusion**_

_**No answers for no questions asked**_

_**Lining up for the execution**_

_**Without knowing why**_

(Chorus)

_**You keep watching from your picket fence**_

_**You keep talking but it makes no sense**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are**_

_**You wash your hands and come out clean**_

_**Fail to recognise the enemies within**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are, we are, we are**_

(Rayne)

_**It's all about power then**_

_**Take control**_

_**Breaking the rule**_

_**Breaking the soul**_

_**They suck us dry till there's nothing left**_

_**My oh my, my oh my**_

_**What about the world today**_

_**What about the place that we call home**_

_**We' ve never been so many**_

_**And we've never been so alone.... so alone**_

(Chorus)

_**You keep watching from your picket fence**_

_**You keep talking but it makes no sense**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are**_

_**You wash your hands and come out clean**_

_**Fail to recognise the enemies within**_

_**You say we're not responsible**_

_**But we are, we are, we are, we are**_

(Rayne)

_**It's all about power then (we are)**_

_**Take control (we are)**_

_**Breaking the rule (we are, we are)**_

_**Breaking the soul (we are)**_

_**They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)**_

_**My oh my, my oh my**_

_**We are**_

_**We are (its all)**_

_**We are**_

_**We are, we are (take control)**_

_**We are**_

_**We are**_

_**It's all about power**_

_**Then take control**_

The music died down and the pub was filled with applause. The girls waved and said their thanks before another song started up. Everyone recognised it as "My Happy Ending" by "Avril Lavigne".

(Rayne)

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

(Anya)

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something You said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Caught up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**You were all the things I thought of you**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

chorus

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

(Rayne)

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

(Vivien)

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All that they talk about**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

_**You were all the things I thought of you**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

chorus

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

(Rayne)

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

(Rayne)

_**It's nice to know you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching at the phone**_

_**And making me feel we were done**_

chorus X2

(Rayne)

_**oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

The room began to lit back to its original brightly lit room and the girls got off the stage for their twenty minutes break and made their way back to their table where Amber and Alexia were along with the Bladebreakers.

Anya and Rayne were animatedly chatting to each other while Vivien listen intensely, fixing her hair. She turned to her remaining teammates only to find another group of beybladers.

"Well, look what the cat drag out of the bag." Vivien commented cheerfully.

Rayne and Anya stopped chatting and finally took notice of their brothers. Vivien already took her seat beside Ray and they smiled warmly to each other. Anya grinned and sat next to her brother leaving the only vacancy between Tala and Kai for Rayne. Rayne reluctantly took it, dragging her laptop as soon as she's seated.

Then the chatter started up again.

"You guys sang well." Tala complimented.

"Thank you." Anya answered.

Rayne was busy typing away at the data Moon-surf got on their performance and found no errors and was very proud of her two musketeers.

"Show went perfect, girls." Rayne said.

"Alright!" Amber cheered.

"What show?" Tyson asked. Everyone looked at him, eyebrow raised and Alexia smacked at her forehead. Then everyone ignored the question.

"I'm glad I'm not the thick-headed in the family." Alexia muttered.

Rayne smirked. "Ditto that."

Alexia blushed slightly then went back to her drinking.

"Alright! How many glasses?" Vivien asked strictly.

"Erm... 10?"

"10!?!?!" the Blade Angels repeated.

"Hehe."

"Right. It's decided. Extra training for you until the finals are over."

"What? NOOOOO!" Alexia screamed.

"Chill out! You ain't playing in the finals remember." Anya reminded.

"Oh yeah."

"And you say you're not the thick-headed." Rayne breathed.

Alexia stuck her tongue out at her.

Rayne finally finished her editing on the performances and opened a document, remembered something. She mentally called for Anya's attention and they made eye contact. Anya nodded.

"What are you guys doing after the tournaments?" Vivien asked, also part of the plan.

"Well. We're not sure. We were planning on staying at the hotel till the end of the week then head home." Tala answered.

"But the problem is... we don't have a home, Tala and I." Kai said.

"So Max is going back to America, Tyson is going back to Japan, Ray is going back to China. Leaving you two." Anya counted off.

"The same thing is happening to the girls except Anya and Rayne are staying in Russia." Vivien stated.

"How are you going to stay in Russia? You don't have a home." Tala asked.

"We could always go to Robert's place and live with Boris." Kai suggested. "I'm sure Robert wouldn't mind, seeing as he is the son of Boris." Kai added.

"Oh but we do have a home, here. A few miles from Balkov Abbey." Anya answered.

"The one everyone calls, 'The Hiwatari Mansion.'" Rayne announced.

There was silence after this.

"But Rayne, what about grandfather?" Kai spat out the last word with hatred.

"Voltaire is on the run. He would be easily caught if he stays at the mansion and at the abbey. As a criminal, you can stay in one place for a long time. You have to keep travelling to get away. Beside, we have security around the perimeter of the mansion AND at the abbey, using Russia's best army force. So if Voltaire is spotted, the guards will take him down. But they will capture him alive." Rayne explained.

"Why?"

"That answer is kept secret between me and Sam for now. All you need is this card. Show it to the guards at the entrance of the mansion and they will let you in with a few bodyguards. Any visitors at the mansions are the victims of Voltaire's next schemes." Rayne finished and pass the card to each other bladebreakers.

"Don't loose them. They are irreplaceable." Anya winked.

"Girls!" Vivien warned.

"We've got to finish our performance. We'll be back in 10 minutes." Rayne said, getting out of her seat.

"Don't miss us too much." Anya teased. The girls made their way to the stage and the light darken for the list time that night. The music started into a heavy Rock/Pop sound and the first not was sung:

(Rayne)

_**Ooh hey, yeah**_

(Anya)

_**Hush, just stop**_

_**There's nothing you can do or say, baby**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**I'm not your property as from today, baby**_

_**You might think that I won't make it on my own**_

_**But now I'm**_

Chorus:

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My loneliness ain' t killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger**_

(Vivien)

_**That I ever thought that I could be, baby**_

_**I used to go with the flow**_

_**Didn't really care 'bout me**_

_**You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong**_

'_**Cause now I'm**_

CHORUS:

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My loneliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger**_

_**Come on, now**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

(Rayne)

_**Here I go, on my own**_

_**I don't need nobody, better off alone**_

_**Here I go, on my own now**_

_**I don't need nobody, not anybody**_

_**Here I go, all right, here I go**_

Repeat CHORUS

_**Stronger than yesterday**_

_**Now it's nothing but my way**_

_**My loneliness ain't killing me no more**_

_**I'm stronger.**_

The crowd clapped one more time and the Blade Angels and the Bladebreakers stayed at the pub for an extra fifteen minutes. During that time, Rayne made a phone call using her high-tech mobile so that her line wouldn't be tapped at all and made an arrangement.

"Ok guys. Let's go back." Rayne said, as she spotted someone wearing black suit with the Hiwatari's logo at the back. The Bladebreakers all followed Rayne outside the pub and suddenly stopped in their tracks in front of the doorway, making the rest of the Blade Angels bumped into them.

"What gives?" Anya asked, rubbing her head. Rayne turned around and saw the boys gaping face. They were gaping at the black limousine.

"You coming home, or do you want to be dropped of at the hotel?" Rayne asked as the driver opened the door.

"Hotel please." Kai choked. "Don't want you to know our strategies for the finals." Kai smirked.

Rayne rolled her eyes and entered the limo, followed by the rest of the gang.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Back at the hotel some time after midnight, Kai was on the snowy balcony near his he was sharing with Tala and Ray, gazing at the stars above.

"We're gonna battle each other soon, sis."

"They'll probably have the same tactics as ours." Someone said breaking into his thoughts. Kai turned to see Tala, joining him.

"But it should be good." Kai commented.

"Yeah. You know. We make a pretty good tram."

"Let's hope it's good enough to beat those angels."

"Angel of Death and Angel of Chaos. Quite a combination huh?"

"Yep. It will be one hell of a destruction."

**Kai: Ok. I'm clueless at the whole chapter and the conversation.**

**DK: It's simple really. They Bladebreakers finally accepted in having twins.**

**Rayne: You guys now happy with the fact that you have a twin and although you don't know us that much at the moment, you are getting along with us.**

**Kai: And that's a good thing?**

**KK: To what DK'S gonna write? Yeah.**

**Amber: Review please!!! We'll see you next weekend.**

**DK: IF I have enough reviews. Remember, 5 reviews minimum will give u an updation. **


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**CHAPTER 6: SIBLING RIVALRY**

**DK: HEY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!I'm back!!!!!**

**Kai: And so are we. Can't I just stay at home?**

**Rayne: No! You are part of the I.P. to the Bladebreakers Twins, deal with it.**

**Amber: And welcome K-K!!**

**K-K: HI!!!**

**Kai: What is SHE still doing here?**

**DK: She's going to do the disclaimer and answer the reviews. Plus she's part of the I.P.**

**Anya: Looks like you are surrounded by girls. ::smirks evilly:: **

**DK & Rayne: ::clears throat::**

**Alexia: Except those two. They're tomboys.**

**Amber: But the rest of us aren't. SO DEAL WITH IT!! **

**DK: Anyways... K-K... The reviews please!**

**K-K: Right you are...**

**SchoolBoredom- Thank you very much for the review. Hope you get enough sleep everyday. What about the weekends?**

**DK: K-K!!!**

**K-K: O.O Don't mind me. Hehe.**

**DK: ::Glares at KK::**

**SapphireSword- Thanks for the review. The first song was "We Are" by "Ana Johhnson" and the last song was "Stronger" by "Britney Spears." Watch out for more songs coming up soon in the near future.**

**DK: She's giving the story away.**

**Alexia: Well Maybe not.**

**Amber: That's two reviews received. Anymore?**

**KK: HM. Yeah.**

**Kitty-Kris- HI ME!!!! You know what DK? I'm serious about that sour mashed potatoes thing. So when are we gonna see the battle?**

**DK: K-K!!!!**

**Kai: ::smacks his forehead:: This girl is nuts.**

**K-K: ::Stuck her tongue at Kai::**

**Vina- Thanks. Enjoy it. **

**Kai: Anymore?**

**Rayne: Why?**

**Kai: Cause I wanna go and train so I could kick your ass in the battle :P**

**Rayne: ::snorts:: As if.**

**Anya: She's right.**

**Kai: whatever**

**Alexia: There's more.**

**MiniJKitty- There would be some bashing next chapter. I'm not sure about this one because I write as I go along. Anyways there are some actions with the finals so I hope that would occupy you for now.**

**Amber: That's all. DK doesn't own Beyblade.**

**K-K: Hey! That's my line!**

**Amber: ::stuck her tongue out:: You're too slow!**

**K-K: Here's chapter 6!**

**Amber: MY LINE!!!**

**::K-K and Amber have a glare contest::**

The Dream

_"Where am I?" Rayne asked herself, as she stood in the middle of nowhere, pitch black surrounding her. She wrapped her arms around her, as she was cold even though the place was empty and there was no wind. She slowly started to receive goose bumps and one quick thought passed her mind._

_'This is chillier than Russia is late at night.'_

_Suddenly, the surrounding became brighter and people started to appear, but they were sitting on benches in an oval shape, their eyes glued to the centre. Rayne followed their gaze and saw a bey-dish and two other benches. One bench was seated by the All-Star, the other seated by the Demolition Boys. _

_Rayne could see the Bladebreakers seated somewhere in the audience, with a member missing, and she can also see the Blade Angels, somewhere opposite from where she stood. She was leaning forward, her arms resting against the rail, her eyes full of curiosity._

_According to the screen levelled with her eyes, the score of the match is one all and the third match determines who wins this round. And to what Rayne can calculate, the audience are waiting for the third member of the Demolition Boys to appear and as the curtain rose, a mounting dark feeling rose over Rayne. She thought at first that it was Black Dranzer, escaped from his cage and ready to go after her but as her heart started beating faster and her stomach constricted she knew differently._

_"... And the All-Starz opponents the Demolition Boys have brought in a new team member to fight in this exhibition match, and here he is. It's... Kai Hiwatari?" the announcer cried._

_The other Bladebreakers were paralysed with disbelief, but Rayne felt herself leaning more forward to make sure she had heard correctly and that the person walking out of the dugout really was Kai. _

_There was no mistaking the grave posture and confident air._

_The feeling arose inside her again, choking as she tried to breath._

_**"Now do you see and feel the poison of betrayal?" **the hard voice of Black Dranzer hissed as though he was sitting right next to her and whispering in her ear._

_"He didn't... he wouldn't... Kai... he..." Suddenly she felt herself running... escaping the arena... escaping the voice of Black Dranzer... running faster and faster in the cold Russian air, her breath freezing her lungs as she panted... down the stairs and into the street... a blaring horn in her ear made her look up at the car heading her way with no sign of stopping before it hit her._

_Rayne rolled down the street and stayed lying until she caught her breath. Hang on... caught her breath? That means... she looked up, her eyes on her hands and so no injury whatsoever and she saw pitch black surrounding once again. But then it was fill with a loud screech and Rayne sat up. _

_She was now in the arena, beside the stadium with the rest of the Bladebreakers and the Blade Angels, and saw her own sacred bit-beast, Deathscythe battling against some unknown bit-beast. She can see her herself, standing on a platform, fighting the match alongside Deathscythe, herself in different clothing, all tattered up, her a bit longer than now, with small fringes showing, and her flesh all in cuts and bruises._

_She watched how the battle went, wondering if this was a premonition or not for she gets a few premonitions from time to time. And then it happened. The unknown bit-beast attacked Deathscythe head on, and Deathscythe gave it last cry before disappearing into her blade, the bit-chip cracked with her trapped in it._

_Rayne's eyes became as wide as a plate at the sight and she found herself screaming her best-friend's name._

_"DEATHSCYTHE!"_

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Rayne jerked awake, screaming, her body full of cold sweat, her heart resuming to normal and her breathing getting slower. She then heard the soothing sound of her worried bit-beast.

"Lady, are you OK?" Deathscythe asked.

"I'm fine Deathscythe. Go back to sleep. It's nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The bit chip of the black beyblade glowed and Deathscythe returned to her slumber. Rayne pushed herself back to bed and her head hit the pillow with a soft thump.

'Man that almost too real!' Rayne thought wearily. She swallowed and suddenly felt her mouth dry so she got out of bed and padded across her bedroom and out into the hallway of her mansion she's living with the rest of the Blade Angels.

She walked down the carpeted stairs and started shivering when her bare feet made contact with the cold tiles of the kitchen and goose bumps started showing on her legs as she was wearing back shorts and navy turtle neck jumper.

She wrenched the fridge door open and took out the carton of milk and poured herself a glass before drinking it all in a few gulps. She sighed, thinking over the dream, trying to figure out what was going. Would there be another tournament? Has grandfather found another group of guinea pigs? Am I gonna loose Deathscythe? The thought of the last question brought tears in her eyes but she shook it off and went back to her room to sleep.

"Come back home quickly Kai!" Rayne whispered.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The next morning, a helicopter flew over a building.

"We're almost there, begin our descend." A blonde woman commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

The helicopter descended and landed on the snow-free ground, the wings slowing down. Judy and her assistant Emily, who is also a member of the All-Stars made their exit and waited.

"Hey mum! Over here!" someone called. Both Emily, the ginger-haired girl and Judy turned to the source of the voice and saw Max waiting in his usual orange dungarees, his favourite childish smile on his face. He ran up to his mum and hugged her, his arms wrapped around his waist, giggling.

"Oh Maxie!" Judy cried, returning the hug.

"How about a hug for me, sport? Unless hugs are un-cool." Someone said behind Judy. Max looked up to his father, smiling down at him.

"Dad!" Max cried while in the background, a gasped could be heard. Just before Max could say anymore, someone came running towards them screaming joyfully.

"DADDY!" Amber jumped into her dad's arm, laughing.

"My little girl!" Mr Mizuhara cried. Amber got down and looked up to her father, eyes shining brightly.

"How are my two little beyblade champions?" Mr Mizuhara asked.

"Have you seen our matches, dad?" Max asked.

"He certainly ahs, and that's why he's here." Judy answered.

Just then a ringtone cold be heard and Amber answerd her walkie-talkie.

"Miracle, speaking." She answered.

"Hey, Amber. Rayne wants us to come to the mansion, right now." Vivien said at the other end of the line.

"Ok. I'll be there." And they both hung up.

"Sorry guys, but my team needs me. I'll see you at the tournament Max!" Amber called out behind her as she ran out of the place they were currently staying in and ran all the way to the Hiwatari Mansion.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Our researches shown that the Blade Angels are using the exact same technique as the Bladebreakers, giving both teams the advantage and disadvantage. Not to mention equal powers in attack, defence and endurance." Judy said after they all sat down in the auditorium of a building in Russia.

"I know there's nothing wrong about them; they haven't been cheating at all and they're very skilful but what is so different about them is their motives of beyblading."

"They said something about Voltaire, Kai's grandfather." Max mentioned.

"Apparently so. Voltaire is still out there, hiding and he's regrouping a team to finish off what he's started a year ago. According to what we know, the Blade Angels have been practicing extra hard on their beyblading skills, they have the national Russia arm force on their side. They want to take Voltiare down for good and so do we. That's their motive. To take down Voltiare."

"If they are, then why are they entering this tournament?"

"That is still unknown but we can guess that they want recruits to go against Voltaire."

"What's the point when they have enough power?" Emily asked.

"That we don't know, Emily. But until then we need to help Max's team to win this tournament for the fourth-year running!"

"Too cool, mum!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kenny asked.

"You're missing the point, Kenny." Emily said. "Let's not think in terms of human provision here. Lets leave this problem up to science and technology."

Emily walked up to Kenny and passed him a CD-Rom.

"A CD?"

"Let's just say it contains Dranzer's and Wolborg's greatest hits."

"I don't understand it. Are we gonna SING to the Blade Angels because I think that's not gonna work. Maybe Tyson's voice will scare them off but..." Kenny said going hysteric and blushing hard.

"Chill out Kenny! I made one lousy joke and you go haywire!" Emily cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This will help explain every thing."

Emily opened the door to another room where all the science and technology were set up, ready to build two new beyblade.

"What's going on here?" Kenny asked as he took in the scene.

"The CD contains file from these super computers. Dranzer and Wolborg are getting an upgrade boys!" Emily explained.

"This is our mobile operation centre and is loaded with all of our research tools." Judy continued.

"All of which is donated by the courtesy off the BBA." Mr Dickinson butted in, pulling his hat off his head in a respective manner.

"Oh yeah." Kenny slowly cheered.

"The computers have given up the upgraded performances on Wolborg and Dranzer. Now all we need is an engineer who can build the beyblade using the technology and the result. That's where your dad comes in, Max!"

"Too cool."

"Your dad has been tinkering with beyblades since before you can walk. Her can build one with his eyes closed. If that's what we wanted. Lucky for him, all we need is a hyper-metro mechanic beyblade with nanotac capability."

"Hey! No sweat. You want me to put in the air conditioning?" Mr Mizuhara asked.

"Alright. There's no way we can loose." Max said determined.

"Not a chance." Mr Mizuhara agreed.

"We've only got one chance so lets give our best shot."

"We've all of our combine skills there's no way we gonna let those Blade Angels break the record!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Kai? Tala?" Emily asked.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

White snow, forming into clouds could be seen above the trees in the property of the Hiwatari mansion and crashing sounds could be heard as the trees were cut off by two beyblades; one black and the other navy.

The beyblades zigzagged in and out of the trees in the Hiwatari forest that is located at the back garden of the Hiwatari mansion, taking their time before going head to head in an attack, making dust of white snowflakes fall about. They kept on attacking head on, trying to out win its opponents.

Someone chuckled.

"Quit laughing. You've only got one more day left!" Rayne growled.

It was Anya who laughed. "Ahh!"

The beyblades spun forward at an equal speed before Trumpcard, Anya's beyblade took extra speed and made a turned, attacking Deathscythe when making contact and headed back to it's owners hand after cutting down a tree each.

The trees landed behind the beybladers, while each of them got used to the weather and catching their breath as they wore nothing except their usual clothing; any coat, gloves, scarf whatever.

Rayne chuckled a bit. "Those were some sweet move shrimp." Rayne complimented.

"Haha. That was wicked. No way those Bladebreakers are gonna squash me!" Anya joked.

"That's right. They're all be busy chuckling at your lame jokes."

"And battle blade!" Anya let it ripped.

"Attack Deathscythe." Rayne commanded.

The two beyblades hit each other.

"And most importantly is to have fun. Always have fun and no one can truly beat you." Rayne advised.

"Oh man. Now she's getting all corny on me. I liked you when you were a jerk."

"You'll regret you ever said that!"

'I don't believe this. The most important beybattle of my life is less than 24 hours, Voltaire is on the run... what more could happen?' Anya thought.

Just then, three beyblades shot a tree, making it falls, trying to hit the girls but they both jumped out of the way. The beyblades returned to their respectful owners, three of them smirking and one of them said, "Oops. I guess I've forgot to say timber."

The smoke cleared out and the three beybladers made their appearance. It turned out to be Spencer, Ian and Bryan from the Demolition Boys.

"What do you want?" Rayne asked facing them. When she took in the sight, her eyes widen.

"Anya?" she choked. Anya looked up from her spot and her eyes also widen.

"It's... it's our boys!" she cried. Rayne and Anya exchanged looks before running up to the Demolition Boys and flinging themselves into their arms. Bryan and Spencer chuckled at the girls they were holding while Ian laughing jumped around them, shouting, "give me a hug! Where's my hug!"

Throughout the cheery mood, they could also hear the familiar chuckling from behind, except it was warmer instead of cold. Rayne and Anya looked up and saw Boris with the Majestics, over Spencer and Bryan's shoulder. Anya gasped and both Rayne and Anya got out of the embrace they have with the D-Boys and jumped into Boris's open arms, making him fall, with themselves on top of him.

The Majestics watched with amused expression while the D-Boys grinned.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? We all thought you were dead!" Rayne said to the D-Boys as she and Anya got off Boris. Johnny and Oliver went towards the girls and extended their hands out to them. Rayne and Anya accepted and they got to their feet.

"Well actually, they were with us this whole time. They were and still are hiding from Voltaire." Boris answered.

"Unfortunately." Rayne rolled her eyes.

"And also, we are here to give you some work out to beat those Breaker dudes."

Rayne chuckled. "Try your best."

"It's a tag team. So you have both of us to train." Anya reminded

"Fine by me." Spencer said, getting his beyblade ready. The girls jumped down the small cliff they were currently standing on and stood on top of one of the fallen trees, their blades ready.

The Majestics and the rest of the D-Boys got ready and Boris said he would referee.

"3...2...1..." Boris counted.

"LET THE BEYBLADE RIPS!" everyone shouted and beyblades of all colours were flying around.

"We're counting on you, ladies." Johnny said.

"Yeah, teach those Bladebreakers you're not to mess around with!" Spencer said.

"It's your duty to keep the game noble and fair." Robert said.

"Make us proud, girls." Bryan said.

"For the team, for our boys. There's nothing that can stop us!" Rayne said.

And all of the beyblades clashed one more time.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Hey, what did you guys do to Wolborg?" Tala asked his new teammates.

"What you are holding in your hand is an upgraded and improved Wolborg. Say bye-bye to Wolborg and hello to super Wolborg." Kenny said.

"Super Wolborg?" Tala turned to his best friend. Kai could only shrug as he held his own super Dranzer.

"That's right. The first ever super power beyblade!" Max said.

"Now it can stand against those Blade Angels and your technique is stronger so you should have no problem." Emily said.

"We're back in the game." Judy said.

"Yes. A chance to redeem our nobility... a chance to..."

"What he means is LET IT RIP!" Tyson cut in.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Four beyblades clashed together in the middle of the dish before flying out and circling each, trying to find the right time to make its move. It was the finals of the world tournament and it's the Bladebreakers versus the Blade Angels, Tala and Kai versus their twins, Anya and Rayne.

"You sure, you boys don't want to pack it in?" Rayne grinned.

"Not a chance, sis!" Kai smirked.

"Deathscythe!" Rayne screamed at the same time, "Trumpcard!" Anya screamed. The white beyblade and the blue beyblade spun in the center of the dish while the black beyblade and the navy beyblade zigzagged tier way towards them. As they got closer they parted then clashed into the two opponents, sending sparks all over the place and destroying some of their attack ring.

"OH NO!" Kenny cried.

Kai and Tala gritted their teeth and watched helplessly as they got beaten. Then Deathscythe and Trumpcard backed away and went nearer to the ring of the dish, at their owners' side. Rayne and Anya exchanged eye contacts and nodded. Up in the audience, the Majestics, Boris and the remaining D-Boys got ready for the upcoming, ultimate attack, their arms ready under their chin.

Rayne and Anya stood up properly, standing side-by-side at first.

"Better shield your eyes, boys." Anya warned.

Tala and Kai gave them a confused look.

"Deathscythe!"

"Trumpcard!"

Both bit-beast, taking the form of an Angel of their own element, arose from their beyblade, ready for the final attack. Rayne raised her right arm, Anya raised her left arm and they spun around each other, so that they were standing in each other's spot, back-to-back. Both of their hand was shoulder levelled and the palm was facing the direction of the boys head, and as they got into their position, they called out their attack,

"Angels Blinding Light!"

Deathscythe and Trumpcard turned into a ball of light, emerged with each other to make a gigantic ball of white light, above the dish and crashed down to the ground, covering the stadium with wind and light, blinding everyone. As soon as it happened it stopped and only clouds of dust were covering the battle. Everyone waited; the Blade Angels and the Bladebreakers all stood up from the bench, Spencer and Bryan stood up from their seat, Kai and Tala watched closely through the dust but couldn't and Anya and Rayne were still standing, their arms lowered to their side and out of breath.

"What has just happened, AJ?" Brad asked.

"Well it seems the girls were giving their final attack which was a ball of bright, white light. And now we're waiting for the result." AJ answered.

The dust finally gave way and a devastated result appeared. Two beyblades were still spinning next to the two beyblades that were just lying there.

"And the new champion of the tournament is... THE BLADE ANGELS!!!!!!!!"

Every single girl in the stadium cheered as loud as possible while the boys groaned. The three remaining Blade Angles all jumped in the air before running to their friends, Amber flung her arms around Rayne's neck as soon as she reached her. In the audience, the D-Boys and Boris could not be seen but the Majestics had their amused expression on.

The Blade Angels minus Rayne were all jumping about on the platform, still cheering, looking happy. Rayne had a tired expression on her face, possibly of the energy she used up for the attack and was ready to fall. But at the corner of her eyes she saw a group of boys, silently running towards Tala and from what the wink she got from Spencer, she stayed quiet.

The D-Boys crept up to Tala from behind and gave a loud "BOO!" which resulted in Kai and Tala jumped a few feet up in the air of fright.

Even the Blade Angels got frightened and stopped jumping about, and turned to the source of the sound with a scared expression on their face. Rayne burst out laughing and was joined by the rest of the D-Boys and the Blade Angels while Tala and Kai sent glares towards them until Tala choked up at the sight.

"Bryan? Spencer? Ian? I... I thought you were dead?"

"Well, we rose from the dead!" Bryan said in a haunted voice.

Rayne burst out laughing with Spencer and Ian and Boris who joined them.

"Boris?" Kai called.

"Yes, my boy. It is I!"

Kai and Tala could do nothing but gaped and heard giggling in the background. Kai felt a small tugged around his neck and turned his head to be met with a pair of tired crimson eyes.

"You Ok?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Just run out of energy on that attack." Rayne said, passing him his beyblade. "That was an awesome match." She added.

Kai gave her a soft smile. "It sure was." And lightly kissed her forehead. Tyson looked at the scene with his eyes wide open and his jaw hitting the ground.

"Is that the same Kai we know?" Tyson dumbly asked. "OUCH!" was heard afterwards, when Alexia and Amber went up to him and hit him hard at the back of the head.

Tala turned to Rayne and saw her head resting on Kai's shoulder, her eyes half closed.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Tired? What about the concert?" Amber asked.

"Got enough energy for that!" Rayne said brightly. "And I know just a few songs to wind the boys even more!" Rayne added, grinning evilly. Tala and Kai exchanged terrified looks while the whole stadium laughed, while up above the clouds a couple was looking down at their children with a happy smile on their faces.

**DK: DONE!**

**K-K: A request to those who know who the couple are.**

**Anya: Its very simple. If you just read the chapter, go back and read the whole story to get the answer.**

**Kai: ::wearily:: It's very, very, easy!**

**Amber: But until then... **

**Alexia: Good night and have a good week!**


	7. The concert and First Kiss

**CHAPTER 7: THE CONCERT AND FIRST KISS!**

**DK: I'm back!!! **

**Kai: Oh great!**

**Rayne: What's up every one?**

**K-K: HI!!!**

**Amber: YO!!**

**Alexia: ::waves frantically::**

**Anya: Heya!**

**DK: And welcome to...**

**All: The seventh chapter of the Bladebreaker's twins!!**

**Kai: And this one is going to be very musical.**

**DK: Rayne the reviews please!!!**

**Rayne: **

**SapphireSword- YES! The Balde Angels won! GO BLADE ANGELS1 GO BLADE ANGELS1 GO BLADE ANGELS! Sorry. As team captain, I'm also in a joyous mood. Well many people think they can't see Boris on a good side. IS IT HARD TO IMAGINE????? Well anyways. Yes... the couple is Mr and Mrs Hiwatari. Congratulation. For a prize you get to choose what scene you want DK to draw. Obviously it has to be a scene from chapter six or seven and something simple too. And no, she is not pairing me and Anya up with Spencer and Bryan or else in the summary it would have been SpencerXOC, BryanXOC instead of KaiXOC, TalaXOC, RayXOC!**

**Kai: That was long!**

**DK: Long replies to those you write long reviews. She gave a lot of statement in which I can answer!!**

**SchoolBoredom- Geez, chill out! K-K was only asking. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**Shaedowe- Thanks for the review. Apparently DK has no idea what she wants the characters to act at the beginning today so that's why it is shorter but either way the chapter is gonna be longer from now, hopefully. **

**Minijkitty- If the answer was too obvious for you then why did you get it wrong? Heh. The answer was Mr and Mrs Hiwatari, Rayne and Kai's parents, since they are dead and they are only the couple mentioned in the story. You need to pay extra attention young lady!**

**DK: Rayne don't go overboard!**

**Rayne: Hehe. Sorry.**

**Vina- Will do!**

**Kitty-Kris: HI KRIS!! Well if you stop being so dumb-headed, then you WOULD be able to picture Boris being nice. Beside it's only for this story. Not sure about the next one. Anyways hurry up and update yours. I haven't had it in a long time!!!**

**Amber: That's all for today.**

**K-K: DK does not own beyblade, Britney Spears, The Rasmus, Linkin Park, Busted and Gareth Gates' lyrics. She does however own the Blade Angels and their Bit-beast.**

**DK: So enjoy the show and don't forget to review!!!!**

Back at Andrew's Pills, music started blaring in full volume and screaming, and cheering could be heard slightly as the girls got into their position, wearing a hands free microphone attached to one of their ears and in their costume.

(Rayne) Spoken:

People can take everything away from you

But they can never take away your truth

But the question is..

Can you handle mine?

(Anya)

They say I'm crazy

I really don't care

That's my prerogative

They say I'm nasty

But I don't give a damn

Getting boys is how I live

Some ask me questions

Why am I so real?

But they don't understand me

I really don't know the deal

About my sister

Trying hard to make it right

Not long ago before I won this fight

CHORUS

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)

I don't need permission

Make my own descisions (oh)

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

It's my prerogative

Its the way that I wanna live

It's my prerogative

They can't tell me what to do...

(Vivien)

Don't get me wrong

I'm really not souped

Ego trips is not my thing

All these strange relationships

It really gets me down

I see nothing wrong

Spreading Myself Around

CHORUS

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)

I don't need permission

Make my own descisions (oh)

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

CHORUS

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)

I don't need permission

Make my own descisions (oh)

That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

Its the way that I wanna live

It's my prerogative

They can't tell me what to do...

Why can't I live my life?

Without all of the things that people say?

Ohh...

Shout

CHORUS

Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)

I don't need permission

Make my own descisions (oh)

That's my prerogative

(They Say I'm crazy) Everybody's talkin' all this stuff about me

Why don't they just let me live? (tell me why)

(they say I'm nasty)I don't need permission

Make my own descisions

(ahhh)That's my prerogative

That's my prerogative

The crowd clapped and the Demolition boys all whistled, glad to hear the voice of Anya and Rayne again after a very long time. The Majestics clapped politely, and Boris being his usual self joined in the whistling with the Demolition Boys, making Robert blush. (DK: Poor Guy :p)

The girls bowed and the stage changed. The dancers to the previous song stepped off the stage and were now filled with girls wearing black crop top and shorts with red pompoms, as they are the cheerleaders. Anya, Vivien and Rayne were also given red pompoms, much to Rayne's disliked, and the next song started as a Rock type.

(Anya)

I feel like I'm stoned, I wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown,  
Weeks on the road, a long way from home, just shut off the phone,  
And you say I'll heal you .  
I'll always be yours  
And you say I'll kill you if I do something wrong,

(Rayne)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

CHORUS  
Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my life

(Vivien)  
Remember the times, together we swore to never give up this life  
Still hanging on, still going strong, here I belong  
And maybe I'm crazy but I just can't slow down  
And maybe I'm crazy but at least I'm still around,

(Rayne)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

CHORUS  
Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my life

(Rayne)  
Feels like the first day of my life  
Feels like the first time  
Still feels like the first day of my life

CHORUS  
Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my life

The crowd cheered one last time and the stage was clear of girls. Anya, Rayne and Vivien joined their brothers and their friends to a table somewhere in the middle and sat down, looking hot, sweaty and out of breath.

"That was extremely beautiful, girls." Boris commented.

"Thanks, coach." Rayne winked.

"Guess what my father said was true. You have real talents." Robert said.

"We know." Anya grinned.

Still feels like the first time,  
To stand here by your side

The Demolition Boys sang. The Blade Angel laughed and joined in.

Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness

Then the Bladebreakers joined in, not wanting be the odd one out.

  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my life

Apparently the ending went completely bad as Tyson sang way out of tune. And Tala joined him just to wind up the girls. And so the evidence showed. The trio, Vivien, Anya and Rayne, were all glaring at the red head and the bluenette at their childish behaviour but the boys were saved by the light as it was the signal for the singers to return to the stage.

"Phew! That was close." Tyson said, wiping an invisible sweat off his forehead.

"You got that right." Tala agreed.

But his head didn't agreed as the pain finally reached him.

"OUCH!" Tala screamed and turned to see a smug face of Rayne. She had in fact thrown an un-open can at Tala's head for his stupidity remark.

The boys laughed while Tala sulked, sat back down on his chair and was greeted by a playful slap from Kai. Tala glared at Kai but he was unfazed as he laughed. Once the boys calmed down the music blared up again.

  
(Anya)

It starts with

(Rayne)

one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

(Vivien)  
All I know

  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

(Anya)  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below

  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to

(Vivien)

Watch you go

  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

(Anya and Vivien)  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

(Rayne)

one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

(Vivien)  
All I know

  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

(Anya)  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below

  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to

(Vivien)

Watch you go

  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when   
  
Chorus

(Rayne)  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x)

Chorus

When the last note played, the crowd went hysteric with screaming, whistling and cheering. It wasn't much but it was worth. But slowly as time ticked away, Rayne was getting more and more tired from the lack of energy. She still hasn't regained her full strength from the battle earlier on. As both Kai and Boris watched her closely, they got more worried and worried, ready to go to her if she falls. But it didn't happened as the last song was sung.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a breathless Anya spoke into the microphone. "This is a song originally by 'Busted' but if you listen closely, you would realise that we've changed bits of the lyrics. See if you can spot it out." She winked at the rest of the Blade Angels and the trio got their electric guitar ready.

When the note started playing the crowd went wild throughout the introduction and started clapping when the words were sung.

(Vivien0

Spring breaks come around

And there's no

Hero's to be found  
There's something major's going down on Tracy island,

island.

(Anya)  
Weapons underground

who mean the

planets safe and sound  
If someone evils coming round he should be frightened

(frightened)

(Rayne)  
Cause now the girls are back in town.

No strings to hold them down down.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't be mad please,

stop the hating

just be glad that

they'll be waiting,  
Friends we have are

ever changing  
No not no little battle no

when the Blade Angels are go.

(Anya)  
Kids are learning fast

they know their team birds kick some ass  
Be sure that there's no coming last cause

your on there side (there side)

(Vivien)  
You always look so cool

when spaceships come out of the pool  
You no that you'd just be a fool to be a bad guy (bad guy)

(Rayne0  
Cause now the girls are back in town

no strings to hold them down down.  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't be mad man please,

stop the hating just be glad

that they'll be waiting,  
Friends we have are

ever changing  
No not no little battle no

when the Blade Angels are go.

(Rayne)  
Blade Angels are go,  
  
_Chorus_

(Rayne)  
Don't be mad man please

stop the hating

(All)

just be glad that they'll be waiting,  
Friends we have are ever changing.  
No not no little battle no when the Blade Angels are go.   
  
(Anya) Blade Angels are, (All) Blade Angels are go  
(Vivien) Blade Angels are, (All) Blade Angels are go  
(Anya) Blade Angels are, (All) Blade Angels are go  
(Vivien) Blade Angels are, (All) Blade Angels are go.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Kai sat by the bar watching some of the others party and make a fool out of themselves, along with Ray and Tala. The others were just socializing and standing or sitting around, some holding drinks, laughing and talking. They were at the bar in the hotel that the Bladebreakers were staying at.

"Aren't we gonna have fun?" Ray asked.

"This is not exactly the most 'fun' thing to do, half of them are getting drunk stupid," Tala replied dryly, pointing at Max who was hiccupping and a few who were sort of red in the face and swaying slightly. Ray chuckled.

"Not even gonna dance?"

"I don't dance." Kai replied.

"Or is it you **can't **dance?"

"I may or may not, but that's none of your business."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Kai. Go on and have some fun." Ray pointed to the middle of the floor where most of the crowds were dancing and swaying to the beat of the music.

"Actually, I don't mind. Do you think Rayne would accept?" Tala added, shooting the question to Kai. The only reply he received was a shrug. Ray turned to look at the trio who were sitting at a table away from the dance floor; it looked like they were discussing something because Vivien and Anya were looking a bit frustrated.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Come on, Rayne please!!!" Anya begged.

"Nope. I said it once; I'll say it again. I am not gonna dance!" Rayne sighed.

"But you just did! One little minor dance with a guy won't hurt." Vivien pressed.

"Look. I appreciate you trying to hook me up with Tala, cause I know you were for the past few days," Rayne looked at her two best friends as they exchanged worried looks, "but I'm tired. I haven't regained any of my energy from the battle, not to mention that I've lost more because of those performances."

"May I suggest something?" someone said, as footsteps approach their table. The trio turned to see Boris with a soft smile.

"Hey Boris. Having fun?" Rayne asked.

"Very. I would suggest that each of you can grabbed one of those boys," Boris pointed to Kai and his friends, "and dragged them to the dance floor."

"NO... THANK... YOU!" Rayne gritted her teeth.

But Anya and Vivien's eyes were sparkling.

"HELL... YES!!" They all look eagerly at Rayne and Rayne sighed and gave up.

"Fine!"

the girls high five with Boris as they all separated, following one of the three Bladebreakers as the boys went separate ways while the girls were discussing.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Tala was at the bar, drinking something what seems like Vodka when someone 'black' approached him. It was in fact Rayne wearing her favourite black jumper and grey jeans.

"Rayne?"

"Hn, what?"

"Want to dance with me?"

Rayne raised a black brow, perplexed.

"Kai sent you?"

"Uh... ah... no?" he tapped his fingers gently against the glass he was holding.

"No, I don't feel like it." She answered anyways.

"Oh come on!"

"No!2

"Just one dance? One measly little dance?" he pleaded, acting like a child.

"Oh fine! If this'll make you shut up!" Rayne reluctantly agreed.

'SCORE!' Tala yelled mentally and beamed with triumph as he gently dragged her to the dance floor where Kai and Vivien were dancing and also where Ray and Anya were dancing.

A fast upbeat song was playing when suddenly the DJ changed the song to a slow one. Rayne noticed all the couples around them hold on to each other, slow dancing. She blushed when her gaze met with Tala's. they both stood awkwardly in the middle of all the couples. Rayne was wondering about what she should do. Should she just walk away?

Tala sent a triumph look towards Kai and sighed. They were hear anyways, may as well...

He took Rayne's hand and placed them on his shoulders and placed his own arms around her waist. Rayne smiled slightly and silently thanked him. She wrapped her arms closer around his neck and settled her head on his chest as he settled his head gently on top of hers as he was about a foot taller than she was.

The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Leads me to your door

The wild and windy night  
That the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears  
Crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here  
Let me know the way

After the song ended, Rayne loosened her arms and made a motion to end their dance. Tala gave her a slight nod, a kiss on her forehead and let her go. She smiled when a small sighed escaped past his lips.

"Save me one more dancer later, OK?" she grinned. Tala smirked.

"Rayne. The floor is being opened up to anyone who wants to sing, you going?" Vivien asked her friend.  
"I don't know." She shrugged, shoving her hand in her pocket.

"Aww, come on, go and sing us one song." Anya pushed her.

"But I don't know what to sing."

"Um... oh," Vivien leaned over to whisper something into her ear. A small blush formed again on Rayne's face.

"But I can't..."

"Don't worry. He'll love it I'm sure." Anya steered her towards the stage.

"Hey GUYS! Looks like Rayne's going to sing!" a VERY hyper Amber screamed.

"Hey everybody," Rayne tried to sound cheerful over her nervousness. "I want to sing a song dedicated to a very good friend of mine." Clutching the microphone in her hand, she cued the DJ to play the song and let the sweet melody play out.

Long, winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to you door

She glanced cautiously at Tala who was watching her every move.

  
Still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door

Her gaze stayed on Tala as she continued to finish the song. Once she had finished the last words of the song, Rayne lowered the mike and waited for the music to end before returning the microphone and half ran off the stage, heat rising from her cheeks.

She awkwardly passed Tala and headed straight towards the duo who were sitting with the rest of the Demolition Boys, Majestics and Boris.

"I think I just killed all hopes with him." She sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he loved it. He was looking at you the whole time!" Anya assured her.

"Yeah I know he was staring at me, but it could have been because I was making a total **fool** of myself!"

"Chill out, Rayne." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Knowing Tala, he always goes after every single girl he think is beautiful in his opinion." Ian spoke. Rayne raised her eyebrow at that last comment and Ian received a smack on the back of his head by Anya.

"Don't loose all hopes, my dear. You never know what goes round in his head." Boris said, giving Rayne a brief hug.

"Thanks, B."

"And if it doesn't work, than you're willing to date me!" a baby blond haired boy spoke in an Italian accent.

"ENRIQUE!" The Majestics and D-Boys chorused while the whole gang glared at him. Enrique nervously laughed as she shrank into his seat, literally.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Tala?" Rayne shook her new friend, trying to bring him back to the world of consciousness. "C'mon, wakey-wakey." She said softly.

"Nnn..." a groan slipped out of him.

"We're getting you back to your room. Come on. Get up." Rayne dragged him off his spot he was sitting and slightly cringed at the heasvy weight that was added to her.

"Gee... you need to go on a diet, Tala," she half teased.

"I don't need to go on a diet. It's my workout building my muscle." He slurred.

"Nice to know you can actually comprehend what I'm saying." She chuckled.

"Shut up!" he leaned on her for support as his vision was blurring and spinning. He hardly noticed when they finally arrived at his room.

Rayne let him collapse onto his bed, and went to get something to wipe his face. When she came back, she found him lying on his side, breathing evenly. Sighing, she placed the slightly wet cloth on his face to wipe it and then went to the other end of the bed and proceeded to take his shoes off, since it wouldn't be ideal for him to sleep with them on.

Smiling gently at her work, she gently brushed her lips over his cheek and turned to leave but not before a hand shot out and trapped her hand.

"Tala?"

"You still owe me a dance."

"You don't expect me to dance now?"

"And you also owe me a favor."

"Yuriy Ivanov..." Rayne called out in a dangerous tone.

"Ray, you promised." He replied almost like a child.

Rayne smiled at the new nickname given to her and gave up.

"Fine, but we have no music." She sighed.

"Screw that."

"Uh... OK." Rayne mumbled unsurely, wrapping her arms around his neck one last time that night, while Tala held her waist.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you just want to hug me," Rayne cocked an accusing eyebrow at him.

"Hn..." he only replied, eyes half closed from the effect of the alcohol.

"See, look at you! You're hardly awake; can't we save this for tomorrow? Because I don't exactly need you collapsing on me right n-"she was silenced by the red head's mouth on hers.

"Shut up!" he repeated against her mouth. Damn... he sure knew how to drink; he was drunk yet very conscious of what he was doing at the same time.

Rayne wanted to say something but nothing came to her, so she deepened the kissed, gently plunging her tongue into his mouth as they fought for dominance. She reluctantly broke the kiss from the lack of air and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Tala tightened his hold on her.

"Tala?"

"Hn..."

"Did you ever missed me after I excaped?"

"..."

"Yuriy?"

"Can't tell. It was a long time ago." He stifled a yawn.

"You should be sleeping." She stated.

"Guess I should." Tala let her go and slid back into bed. He shifted to one side of the mattress in a silent invitation.

"NO WAY!" she said in a dangerous tone.

"You trust me right?"

"Yeah. But not fully." Rayne turned away from him and walked to the door.

"Good night, Mr Ivanov!"

Tala smirked. "Night, Ray." He muttered, only after she left.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Rayne went downstairs slowly, looking tired and stifling a yawn. She reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her coat.

"Had fun?" Boris asked.

"Hn." Was the only replied. Rayne walked towards her brother and gave him a hug, which he returned happily.

"You've got to come over sometime soon." She said.

"I have to. We've still got to sort out Voltiare." He answered softly. Rayne nodded as she let go. Kai gave her a kiss on the forehead and she returned to her team.

"Night boys. Get some rest." Rayne said.

"You should be the one getting rest. Look at you." Ray said.

"I know, I know. I'm going." And following to what she said, she headed out of the door and into the cold Russian street. There was a limo waiting for the three teams as the Demolition boys and the Majestics are staying over at the Hiwatari Mansion. Rayne went in, followed by Spencer and the rest of the gang and the limo droved of with Kai watching them go from the window.

"Looks like she had fun." Spencer said quietly as he watched Rayne sleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

"She sure has. Hope things work out." Anya replied, stifling a yawn before settling into a sleep as well, her head resting on Bryan's shoulder.

**DK: Done. And it didn't take long. **

**Amber: Sounds like you're hungry. **

**DK: I am but I have to wait for another three hours before I can eat and it's 3pm.**

**Amber: Why?**

**DK: I'm fasting. And those of you, who don't know what I'm talking about, forget what I said.**

**Alexia: ::taps DK's shoulder::**

**DK: What's the matter?**

**Alexia: ::points at the gang::**

**DK: What's up guys?**

**Rayne: ::death glares at DK::**

**DK: Um, have a nice time and see you next weekend! ::began to run::**

**Alexia: Don't forget to review!!!**


	8. The Market

**CHAPTER 8: THE MARKET**

**DK: HI!!!**

**Kai: ......**

**Anya: Hey!**

**Rayne: Yo!!**

**Amber: Wazzup!!**

**K-K: ::Wave frantically::**

**Alexia: YAHOO!!!**

**Kai: What are you psyched about?**

**Alexia: THE NEXT CHAPPY!!**

**DK: Same here. K-K, do the reviews!**

**K-K: Yippy! **

**T.K-Kon- Thanks for the review.**

**SapphireSword- The second song is from The Rasmus. Got it off from their album. It's all "First day of my life" And I'll try to draw Rayne and Tala, but it will be a while for me to draw since I have other stuff to draw.**

**SchoolBoredom: Thanks for the review. Now what Voltaire is up to will soon be reveal. I just don't know when, because I want this story to be long but I'm just running out of ideas for the middle of the story before I can write the main events.**

**K-K: Hi. Thanks for the review. It's so weird talking to myself. Anyways according to DK, the next pairing won't be a while. So... err... yeah. **

**Darkfangs- Thank you for the review. Let DK know as soon as possible when Silent Tears is up. She'll also talk to you online. **

**DK: Thanks everyone.**

**Amber: DK does not own beyblade nor it's characters but she does however own the Ocs and their bit-beast and the newcomer Sergei!!**

**Alexia: And here is Chapter 8!!!**

**Dream:**

_Rayne latched onto Tala's arm, a grin across her face._

_"Yuriy, lets go on the Ferris Wheel next, k?" Rayne asked in a childish, chipper voice._

_"Sure Rayne." Tala said with a smile as he looked down at her._

_Rayne beamed with excitement. The two went to stand in line. The caught a few glances from people but was dismissed just as quickly._

_'I hope we get caught at the top.' Rayne thought to herself._

_"Rayne..." Tala said tugging her arm with Rayne on it forward. "Come on, it's our turn."_

_"Ok!" Rayne said happily._

_Tala broke Rayne's grasp then gave the man the tickets and sat. He waved for Rayne to join him._

_Rayne bound up the ramp to the chair, sat, and snuggled into Tala._

_The man closed the guard on the front and waved to the operator and the ride began._

_Before long, just as Rayne was going to kiss Tala the ride shook to a stop. Rayne looked around. They were at the top. She grinned._

_"Look, Yuriy, you can see the whole park from up here." Rayne said quietly._

_"All I wanna look at... is sitting next to me." Tala replied._

_Tala leaned into Rayne till their lips met. Rayne warmly and happily accepted and returned the kiss._

_"ATTENTION RIDERS!" A deep voice boomed._

_The couple jumped, as did another couple in front of them. They found the figure on the ground and gave it their attention._

_"Due to mechanical difficulties we are going to have to empty the ride. We have trained professionals here..."_

_A loud metal creek was heard. A few screams were heard and mass panic started for a moment._

_"Here to help." Attention returned to the man on the ground. "Everyone stay calm."_

_'Easy for him to say! He's on the ground!' Rayne thought._

_She turned to Tala, fear in her eyes. Tala wrapped an arm around her. The closest to a hug she could get._

_The ride creaked and started to tip. Screams started almost immediately. Rayne slid into Tala._

_"Hang on to the rail." Tala said placing Rayne's hands on the bar in front of him._

_Tala placed his hands over the top of Rayne's. The professionals were getting the couple in front of them._

_"We're next Rayne." Tala assured him._

_But with one loud creak, snap, and the insane screams from the ground the couple tumbled over the side of the chair. The ride followed in suit. Tala grabbed Rayne by the waist._

_'I love you' Tala mouthed._

_'Love you too.' Rayne mouthed back_

_But in her mind she was thinking... _

_'If the impact with the ground doesn't kill us...'_

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Rayne crashed to the ground, tangled in her blanket, pillow over her face and blanket over her head. She can hear a faint barking from where she stood and shrill noise of her alarm clock. Rayne groaned, burying her head in her hands before she felt the tug of the blanket.

"Alright, alright. I'm up! I'm up!" she said when the blanket finally was off her, but the pillow still on her face. She could her chuckles and sniggers and instantly knew it was the Demolition-Boys.

"It's not that funny, you know." She said.

"We know." Spencer said, still grinning.

"But when you do it over 11 times..." Bryan started.

"It gets way hilarious." Ian finished. The pillow was finally off Rayne's face and she was able to glare at the boys dangerously. But the boys were used to it early in the morning therefore it didn't affect them. Rayne felt her cheek get wet and made a face.

"You are so not helping, Yoko."

Yoko her guardian Angel who is in a form of an ice wolf barked and tilted his head.

"And don't look at me like that."

Yoko barked again and Rayne growled. She got up and did her bed, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom en suite. The boys chuckled one last time and left the room, closing the door after Yoko trotted away from the room.

Rayne re-entered her room from the bathroom twenty minutes later, all freshened up, wearing black baggy trouser and grey top. While brushing out the tangles of her wet hair, she walked to her balcony and watched the landscape through her glassed door.

She can see that the snow level has risen, as there had been a powerful blizzard last night. She likes the snow just as much as she loves Russia, even though it was freezing most year round. But Russia was her home just like snow was her second element. She loves playing snowball with her friends, make snowman with little kids, or even just the feel of the small snowflakes on her bare hand.

She can also see footprints on the snow, leading to the back garden where there lay several beyblading dishes (Don't ask why!). And from the distance, she can several spinning beyblades, no doubt the teams are practicing. But one last thing she noticed was very unexpected. There was a sudden screamed erupted, almost shaking the whole mansion down, and a few barks, and she knew it was from Yoko.

She threw her brush onto the bed, grabbed her trainers and ran down three flights of stairs, towards the sound. The closer she got to the sound, the louder the scream became but it also got more familiar.

'It can't be...' Rayne thought and she quickened her pace. Once she arrived to the corridor that has the main stairs leading to the large room, she jogged all the way until she reached to the top of the stairs and leaned against the banister, an amused expression plastered on her face.

There, in the ballroom, was Yoko chasing two boys around, while the others watched with an amuse expression or where laughing their butts off. One of the boys has blood red hair and icy blue eyes with two bangs and the other has two-toned blue hair and crimson eyes.

After watching them run around the ballroom four times, Rayne was already on the carpeted floor, laughing, tears in her eyes. The crowd looked up to the noise and some had their eyebrow risen at the figure rolling and they completely forgotten that Kai and Tala were still being chased.

Rayne managed to stop laughing and rolling on the floor and once again leaned against the banister. She caught sight of her fellow team mates and other guest and grin cheekily.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

The Blade Angels and the D-Boys shook their head while the Majestics and the Bladebreakers gave her a confused look. She just shrugged it off and placing two fingers between her lips, she let out a high pitch whistle, stopping Yoko in his traps.

Tala and Kai both turned to look over their shoulders while running and saw Yoko finally stopped but before they could stop themselves, they both crashed into the wall themselves.

The whole ballroom suddenly erupted in hysterical laughter and Yoko barked again. The two boys slid down the wall, and landed on the floor while Rayne walked down the stairs and kneeled beside Yoko, giving him a scratch behind his ears, in which he howled in pleasure.

After the laughter died down, Tala and Kai pushed themselves up, their nose slightly bleeding, and their cheeks in red.

"Like OUCH!" Tala said.

"Big time!" Kai agreed.

The Bladebreakers gaped at their team leader and Rayne had an eyebrow raised. Yoko barked when silenced fell.

"You know I can't believe you are actually afraid of this wolf. I mean you have a wolf bit-beast!" Kai said looking at his friend.

"It's not my fault. I was friendly to it until it bit my arm and started chasing me."

"Yoko bit you?" Rayne asked.

"YES!" Tala snapped, giving her a glare.

Yoko growled and barked making Tala jumped a little. Rayne giggled.

"Yoko chased after you because he sense the evil in you that you had back in the past before you became part of the Bladebreakers and he chased after Kai because he resemble me in so many ways and also he knows fro when we were small." Rayne explained.

"So he was chasing me... because he thinks I'm some kind of evil goon?" Tala repeated.

"And he chased me... because he knows me?" Kai repeated.

Rayne nodded. Suddenly she felt something clinging to her neck and she looked at the corner of her eyes and saw yellow.

"Rayne!" it squealed.

"OH. Sergei!" Rayne cheered. Rayne struggled slightly but managed to get the seven-year-old kid sitting on her lap, facing her.

"And what is my little bumblebee doing here?" Rayne asked in a childish sound.

Sergei giggled.

"Little me am here to visit you. Plus I'm staying with my big bro." He answered.

"Cool!" Rayne beamed.

Sergei has a mass of blond hair under his green hat, wearing brown shirt and trousers underneath his green coat. (He looks exactly like Link from Zelda!)

"Lady Rayne. I received a call from Sam an hour to ago to collect young Sergei." Geoffrey, Rayne's personal servant and loyal friend reported.

"Thank you. And thank Sam for me for taking care of Sergei while I was gone."

Geoffrey nodded and went to call Sam before heading to the kitchen for the menu of today's lunch.

The four teams calmed down and made their way to the couches that were lying at one end of the circular ballroom, in front of the fireplace, where the flames were dancing around fiercely. Tala and Kai leaned against the wall on either side of the fireplace with Boris sitting in an armchair near Kai and Ray doing the same near Tala. The Majestics sat down on the four-seat couch and the remaining D-Boys sat down on the three-seat couch. Max and Tyson placed themselves on the floor a meter in front of the fireplace with Rayne and Sergei nearby in the middle of the circle, with Yoko, playing 'fetch the ball' and the remaining Blade Angels stood at the spaces provided.

"I see you passed the guards with no problem?" Rayne spoke, while receiving the ball from Yoko and passing to Sergei to throw it around the room.

"Yeah. Those guys were creepy." Tyson answered.

"Big and bulky." Max added.

Anya snorted.

"So I see you haven't lost the card, eh?" Vivien shot the question at Tyson.

"Well..."

"Kai didn't really trust Tyson to look after his card so he suggest that he take the responsibility of looking after all of our cards." Tala said.

Rayne looked at Kai but couldn't see his expression, as his face was half hidden by his bangs and half hidden in the shadows.

"Smart idea." Vivien complimented.

"You know... now that we're hear, after hearing Tala and Kai discussing of coming her for the past week, what are we going to do?" Tyson asked as he lay down on his back, not noticing the next unexpected scene.

"Tyson, you might want to sit up." Alexia said.

"Why?" Tyson questioned.

"Because I said so." Alexia continued. But Tyson only shrugged. Rayne and Alexia exchanged glances and sighed.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson jumped up ten feet in the air and was now running around the perimeter of the ballroom.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"He should have listened."

Tyson's hat apparently had caught fire when he was lying down and was now dancing in amusement. Sergei giggled at the entertainment, his eyes beaming with tears from laughter.

"Tyson. I think that's enough. You're making Sergei go all teary. He won't be able to breath with all the laughing you're making him do." Rayne demanded.

Spencer sighed and got up from his, grabbed hold of Tyson's collar and dragged him into the nearest bathroom and put out the fire.

"Thanks Spencer." Tyson said. Spencer could only roll his eyes as he returned to his seat.

"You sure got your own entertainment. How the hell do you put up with him?" Bryan asked.

"I would say the same thing about Alexia. Considering they're twins." Johnny added. Both Alexia and Tyson stuck their tongue out.

"OK guys. I think that's enough fun for the moment." Boris cut in.

"But I was just getting started." Alexia whined.

"I'm going to agree with Big B. Beside I need my brunch. And it's 1:00 already. So it's lunchtime." Rayne said, standing up and picking Sergei.

Tyson, Alexia, Max and Ambers' eyes lit up with enjoyment. They four of them took a deep breath and screamed, "FOOD!" They all rushed to the kitchen, with Alexia and Amber in the lead. Sergei giggled and the others sighed, following suit.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Oh... just look at this one!" Anya exclaimed as she carefully held up a shiny Silver locket. The Bladebreakers and the Blade Angels had now made their way down to a street market, rummaging through the endless amounts of stands and displays. These mile long markets were well known throughout Russia- supposedly they have unique merchandise. The largest market that Anya and the others had found themselves at was the 'Halloween Game' considering the Halloween is just around the corner, the gang decided to have a Halloween party inviting a quarter of the Russian population. Naturally Anya was drawn to the jewelry table, her icy blue eyes glazing over with extreme delights. Rayne stayed close beside her- as did Rei- knowing that she had to stick close to her red-haired friend; just in case she went crazy and decided to spend most of her money. All the others were scattered around the place: Tyson and Alexia using their noses to sniff out any good food, Amber, Max and Vivien were checking out the entertainment street performers and Tala and Kai had found themselves gazing at a small stand filled with beyblade parts.

"Anya... how many times do I have to say this to you? The price is expensive!" Rayne rolled her eyes. Rei couldn't help but laughed.

"Yeah... so? At least it's getting cheaper every time we visit!"

"Every time you visit?" Rei repeated.

"We come here for the groceries and we happen to pass this market all the time. So yeah, Anya seems to keep an out for this locker ever since she went shopping with me." Rayne answered. Anya ignored the current conversation and gently took the necklace from the stands and examined it. Rayne let her hold it for a while before gently taking the necklace from her hand and placed it back upon the stand.

"Oh... young ladies!" Rayne and Anya stopped in their tracks when they were about to leave when they heard the man was addressing to them. Rayne raised an eyebrow in curiosity, knowing all to well what the man was going to do. He quickly shuffled towards them, holding the very same locket within his slightly frozen hands. "You want this necklace... I shall give it to you for... 75 Russian Dollars."

"Really!" Anya exclaimed.

"No thank you, good sir." Rayne dragged Anya but Anya went round her when the man offered, "50 Russian Dollars.

"Anya. We're not buying it." Rayne hissed.

"I'll take it!" Rei interrupted, walking towards the man as he placed the correct amount of cash into his hands.

"Tahnk you sir... it was a pleasure doing business with you!" the man bowed his head, placed the locket safely into Rei's fingers, and hurried back towards his small booth- waiting for his next costumer to come along.

"Here Anya." Reu carefully unclasped the delicate chaing as motioned for her to turn around. Instantly, Anya's cheeks flushed as she allowed Rei to strap the delicate chain around her neck. Rayne couldn't help but smile at the scene, as Anya turned around once again to face Rei. Her head was tilted downwards so that her blushing face could be hidden from his view.

"Thank you Rei," she practically whispered, rubbing her hands nervously before her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he replied softly, taking Anya's soft hand and placing it in his own. At the moment her cheeks reddened even more- if that was at all possible! Rayne heard a snort and turned to her right to see Kai leaning against the wall, Tala following suit.

"Something wrong?" Rayne asked, walking towards the boys.

"No!" Tala said rather quickly. Rayne notice that something was bugging him and she looked at Kai. Kai could only shrugged. Rayne grinned.

"You're worried." Rayne chirped.

"About what?" Tala hissed.

"About Anya falling for Rei." Rayne sighed.

Kai left, not wanting to be part of the upcoming argument nor want to be the witness. Instead he continued to walk through the market.

"Look. I'm not worried about her." Tala whispered dangerously at her, as he grabbed hold of Rayne's wrist.

"Sure you're not. Just like you're not worried about falling for me." Rayne hissed back. Tala looked taken aback, releasing his grip on her. Rayne stepped back a step and looked at Tala.

"I know what happened back after the tournament. I know that even though you were half drunk, you were conscious of what you were doing to me. You knew you were kissing me. For a while there I thought we had it. But at the moment, that flame has just been washed away." Rayne finished, feeling rather hurt inside. She turned to Anya and raised her voce to be heard over the chattering of the citizen of Russia.

"I'm going to finish the Halloween shopping. I'll meet you guys back at the Mansion."

"OK." Anya waved and Rayne walked off, leaving Tala to watch after her. He also felt the warmth of Wolborg as he spoke to him. (She's right you know). Tala sighed.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked for the umpteenth time while the driver took the whole gang to the center of Moscow.

"It's a surprise. Hang on a little longer, bro." Alexia rolled her eyes.

"All we can say is... it is one hell of a fun time!" Sergei giggled. The limo finally stopped and the gang filed out, their ears filled with the blazing music coming from down below.

"More music?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"More fun!" the Blade Angels chorused and they ran towards the crowd. The others just shrugged and followed. As soon as they weaved themselves in and out of the crowd, they found themselves in the front row of the crowd while three of the Blade Angels went into the middle of the open space, the next song started.

(Rayne)

Just maybe I'm crazy,  
The world spins round and round and round  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
  
I want you to want me as I dance  
Round and round and round  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
  
Forever and ever go, go, go wild dancers!!  
  
Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above  
Day-na-da-na-da I'm wild 'n' dancing  
  
Hey!  
  
Desire  
Inside you  
My head spins round and round and round  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
shi-di-ri-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
  
I want you  
To want me  
So I dance round and round and round  
Hey, shi-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na  
Hey, shi-di-duy, shi-di-ri-di-da-na   
  
Forever and ever  
Go, go, go wild dancers!!  
  
Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above  
Day-na-da-na-da I'm wild 'n' dancing  
  
He-e-e-ey!  
  
Dance forever, come and be mine,  
Dance together, till the end of time  
Dance together go, go, go wild dancers!!  
  
Day-na-day-na Wanna be loved  
Day-na Gonna take my wild chances  
Day-na-day-na Freedom above  
Day-na-da-na-da I'm wild 'n' dancing

The music stopped and the next song started as a group of mysterious strangers kept their eyes on the Blade Angels. Rayne suddenly felt a chill went up her spine but she ignored it as the next song started.

(Anya)

This is sick

"Attention it's time to dance..."

Chorus

Work it like you're working a pole

Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor

Pop it like you're poppin' a cork

Don't Stop, Don't Stop

Jerk it like you're making it choke

Break it like you're breakin' a code

Drop it till you're taking it lower

Drop it, drop it...

(Rayne)

This is serious

I'm delirious

So oblivious

I could dance all night

With you

As long as its funky

This rhythm just makes me high

I'm like a junkie

I could dance all night

Chorus

So intoxicated

I'm so stimulated

Fell so X-rated

I could dance all night

As long as it's funky

This rhythm just makes me high

I'm like a junkie

I could dance all night

Chorus

Bridge

Everybody on the floor (Let's go)

Let's get hardcore (Get low)

Make my sweat pour (Oh no)

Don't stop (Gimme some more)

Ooh my body's yours (spank that)

Spank that back door (like that)

Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)

Something suddenly caught Rayne's eyes as she danced. She turned and narrowed her eyes at the sight... of a brown cloak, flying swiftly behind an old man and Rayne instantly knew who it was. She abandoned the performance in the middle of the song and ran up the crowds to the direction to where the cloak went.

Rayne could hear numerous calls from her friends and family but she ignored them as she arrived at the top and ran down the passageway. But when she continued, she lost sight of the cloak and she suddenly stopped her running, look around desperately, and breathing heavily.

I could dance all night

Can we take this party higher?

Now just put your hands to the sky and

Clap, clap, clap, clap

I could dance all night

Chorus (repeat)

Repeat Chorus

**DK: There.**

**Rayne: Chapter ending in a cliff hanger ::grins::**

**Alexia: Who are these mysterious strangers?**

**Amber: And who does the cloak belongs to?**

**Vivien: A request to go gets the answers right.**

**Anya: Sorry SapphireSword... but you won't get the prize this time consider you got it right on the last question.**

**K-K: What she means in you can answer the questions in the reviews but you won't get the prize since you already have one.**

**Kai: But here's your prize for the last question DK posted. Go to this link and enjoy the pic. **

**DK: Bye guys. And Have nice week. I've got half-term holiday. No school for a week YES!!! ::clears throat:: BYE!**


	9. Moment like this

**CHAPTER 9: A MOMENT LIKE THIS**

**DK: I'm back!!**

**Kai: ......**

**Anya: Hey!**

**Rayne: Yo!!**

**Amber: Wazzup!!**

**K-K: HI!!!**

**Alexia: Heya!!**

**Rayne: So D-K? Anybody got the answers right?**

**D-K: Well... only one. But I tell you once we get to the reviews.**

**Anya: Whose turn is it?**

**D-K: Well... I don't really keep track of who does the reviews and disclaimer, but I do know this. You haven't had a go at either of the job so I guess you do the Reviews. ::smiles::**

**Anya: ::shrugs::**

**SchoolBoredom- Yes... the cloak does belong to Voltaire. Congrats. Choose a scene from this chapter to get your prize ::grins::. It's the only way to keep D-K inspiration going. Thanks for the review and have a nice time.**

**T.K-Kon- Yes another cliffy. It's the only way D-K can get her inspiration for drawing. You see, if she does a cliffy and ask questions, whoever answer it gets a prize and that prize is a pic from a scene in a chapter she asked for you to choose. That way she won't get bored. And thanks for the review. Enjoy this one.**

**Kitty-Kris- So you finally told D-K you hate cliffhangers. Hn. About time really. What kind of a relationship Tala and Rayne has? I can't answer that. Even I'm confused. Thanks for the updation of Shattered Past. Enjoy this chapter. Bye. **

**Darkfangs- It's OK if you net is haywaire. D-K won't kill you. :laughs nervously: Yeah. She's lucky that she has no school. She gets to catch up on her sRobertp. Fasting during Ramadhan is really taking her energy. Have to wake up early, so she gets less sRobertp than usual. Not to mention she has after school clubs such as Netball. Anyways thanks for the review.**

**D-K: ::whispers something in Anya's ear::**

**Anya: Oh and Darkfangs... D-K says she had a lot of fun chatting to you online and hopes to continue the... erm... fic. ::smiles:: bye.**

**D-K: ::sighs::**

**K-K: What's the matter?**

**D-K: Four reviews. I said I was meant to get five reviews before updation but I didn't want my fellow reviewers to wait longer. OK. New rule!! If you want to send in 2 reviews, right down your review and under your review put down 'X2' so that I could count it as two reviews. ::smiles::**

**Amber: D-K doesn't own beyblade, except Sergei, Blade Angels and their bit-beast.**

**Alexia: And here's chapter 9.**

"DECK THE HALLS WITH LOADS OF HOLLY, FALALALALA, LALALALA!"

"Tyson!! It's not Christmas! It's Halloween!!" Alexia cried at her twin brother who was trying to stick up the tinsels on the banister but almost fall over at the cries of his twin sister.

"Alexia!! Do you have to scream? I almost fall down!"

"Well good for you! You deserve it." Alexia turned her back on the dragon and folded her arms across her chest with a 'humph'.

"WHY YOU..."

"Chill out, Tyson. Don't let her get to you." A voice said. Tyson and Alexia turned to the source of the sound and saw someone unfamiliar. It was a male, with long white hair up to his waist, wearing traditional Chinese robes, his wings folded behind him. His silver eyes were gleaming with enthusiastic and his smiles played an amusing part.

"Wha- who are you?" Tyson choked.

Rayne entered the ballroom; wearing a glass over her eyes, book in hand, a frown on her face. She looked up when Tyson choked and saw 'him'.

"That's Yoko. My Guardian Angel." Rayne answered Tyson question, taking her glasses off and closing her book.

"Yoko? Isn't that the name for your wolf?" Tyson asked.

"Yep. That's him." Rayne smiled.

"Whose him?" someone asked. Everyone turned to Kai who just entered, catching the last part of the conversation. His eyes caught the Guardian Angel and he too asked the question.

"Who are you?"

"Master Kai. It's good to finally see you." Yoko bowed slightly.

"How do you know my name?" Kai narrowed his eyes.

Rayne sighed and rubbed her temple. She was starting to get a headache; not to mention dizzy for lack of sRobertp for the past few days.

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, I want this decorations finished up till the end of the night. Yoko, since you're in your human form, you might as well help out. There is just not enough hands at the moment." Rayne said.

Yoko nodded. "Of course, Lady Rayne." He unfolded his bright white wings and gently flapped them, lifting himself up in the air lightly and landed on the first floor of the mansion, Tyson, Alexia and Kai gaping after him. He turned to face the entrance of the mansion and closed his eyes, his right hand near his face. Mini white orbs gleamed around his hand as he concentrated in collecting energy.

Snapping his eyes open, waved his arms horizontally, spreading the orbs around the mansion and soon it changed into decorations of black and orange, with a few skeleton statues at the entrance of the stairs, the doorway of every main rooms such as kitchen, living room, dining room, the ballroom floor tiled with different colors for dancing, pumpkins and candles hanging on strings up in the ceiling under the illusion of the weather outside (exactly like the ceiling in Harry Potter) and disco lights in every corner. The remaining orbs floated in the air, making the room sparkly.

The four bladers lifted their heads and looked around the room, seeing the place half decorated.

"How's that, Lady Rayne?" Yoko asked, standing normally, his wings folded behind him once again.

"Perfect." Rayne grinned. "You've also got yourself a job of decorating the place during Christmas." Yoko nodded, his face expressionless.

"How did he do that?" Tyson asked, staring at Yoko.

"I've told you. He's a Guardian Angel. He has powers to heal people and such. Sometimes he uses his powers for decorations like this."

"So if this is Yoko, then where's the wolf Yoko?" Alexia asked.

Rayne grinned widely, her fangs slipping over her bottom lip.

"That is the wolf Yoko. In his human form."

"WHAT?!"

"Look I don't have time to explain properly at the moment. Lets just finish off the decorations, please!" Rayne pleaded.

Tyson shrugged and continued decorating the banister with help from Alexia. Kai just shrugged and went to his room, glaring suspiciously at Yoko when he passed. Rayne sighed, and put her closed book back in its shelf near the fireplace. When she turned around, she lightly bumped into some.

"Oops. Sorry Yoko." She apologized, looking up at him. Yoko smiled and placed his hand on her forehead. Rayne wasn't afraid in the least but she couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious, until she felt the headache decreasing and her energy restoring. Realizing that Yoko healed her, she thanked him and disappeared into the kitchen, ignoring the pirate skeleton shouts,

"Stand up you fool and fight me like a man," in which she replied,

"I'm not a man. Just a tomboy."

A pair of crimson eyes and a pair of icy blue eyes witnessed the whole scene from the corner of the corridor, near the balcony from the stairs.

"So she wouldn't say what's a Guardian Angel?" Tala asked.

Kai shook his head. Tala growled at the back of his throat and fisted his hand. 'No one touches my girl.' He felt something on his shoulder and looked up to meet Kai's gaze.

"Don't worry. He's probably way too old for her. I don't think Rayne has any interest in him considering we know him as the wolf that chased us."

Tala nodded.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The golden door to the kitchen opened with a loud screech and the noise of sizzling, frying, chopping and chatting echoed into the ears of Rayne Hiwatari when she entered. Everyone turned to the doorway when they heard the awful screech.

"How thick is this stupid door anyway? 16 volts?" Rayne complained.

The main chef of the kitchen chuckled. "You should get used to it. You've been going in and out of the kitchen from time to time."

"That's because the door is always open, unless you don't want to attract the attention of Alexia."

"How's the decorating going in the ballroom?" Anya asked, looking up from her stirring the gravy.

"Almost done, thanks to Yoko." Rayne winked.

Anya smiled. The only friends apart from Rayne that knows about the Guardian Angel are Vivien, Anya and Geoffrey, so they pretty much know the it's and bits of the guy.

"That guy is gorgeous." Anya whispered, Rayne at her side. Rayne gave her a look. "Too bad he's about 200 years old and growing." Anya sighed than giggled.

"Not to mention you're falling for Rei."

Anya gasped. "AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Than what's with the necklace?" Rayne grinned, pointing to the silver necklace, Rei bought for her from the market.

Anya blushed and stuttered.

"I see." Rayne grinned even wider.

"Argh! Damn you, Hiwatari!"

Rayne laughed lightly, slapping Anya's back playfully, earning a nudge on her back. Rayne weaved her way in and out, catching a few conversation here and there, making her way to Chez Vince, the French cook.

"Hello, Chef Vince." 

"Hello, Rayne. Do you want to help?" 

"Sure. What can I do?" 

"Just continue to stir this while I add a few more ingredients." 

"Smells nice." 

"Aah. That must be my secret recipe." 

"You have a way with food, Chef Vince." 

"So I do!" 

The two cooks chuckled lightly. Chez Vince added the spices, the flavors and water for the final touch before leaving it to boil... whatever it is. Rayne then headed towards the table where she watched Rei and Vivien chop up many items into pieces for salad, ingredients for tonight's dinner and desert that will make Tyson and Alexia go haywire.

"Everything alright, Rayne?" Rei asked, not taking his off the chopping board.

"Everything is cool. I'm just tired."

"How come?" Vivien asked.

"Lack of sRobertp. Been up since about 6am for the past few days to get this party organized." Rayne answered, banging her head lightly against the table.

"Maybe you should go to sRobertp, and leave this to us. We've got it under control." Rei suggested.

"Nah. What I'll do is go on computer and see if I can find any leading trails of Voltaire." Rayne said.

"Are you sure you saw him?"

"I recognize that cloak anywhere, Vivien. It definitely belongs to him." Rayne sighed then felt silence. Rei and Vivien eyes her then exchanged look and shrugged.

"Is everything else alright?"

"To tell you the truth, there's something else bugging me. But I'd rather talked to the Blade Angel about it. No offence or anything Rei..."

"It's OK." Rei cut in.

Rayne smiled softly.

"So what are you guys planning on doing when you grow up?" Rayne asked, changing the subject.

"Rayne. We're only fifteen! Don't you think it's too early to decide our career?" Vivien said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with 'Light' here, 'Death'. But anyways, I want to be a fashion designer."

"How can you be a fazion dezi'ner, when you wear zomezing az zimple az tis?" Chez Vince joked, his French accent noticeable.

The gang burst out laughing while Anya playfully pouted, returning to her place to continue to stir the gravy.

"What are you going to do Rayne? Become a police member? Join the army?" Vivien asked.

"Nah."

"How come? You're in the Russian National Air Force!"

"She's what? Since when?" Rei burst out.

"Well, it was ages ago. Ever since Mr Dickinson raised me, I returned to Russia and met up with an old friend of mine Sam. Since Voltaire was still living in this mansion, Sam let me stay at the air force academy. Instead of staying in my room, getting bored and doing nothing, I went into one of the training room and did the basic. Surprisingly, the principal, you could say, saw me, through his office window and accepted me as a member of the Academy. I phone Mr Dickinson up and told him and he said he was fine with it. So every training, I teamed up with Sam and in every few mission, I also participate."

"Now that Voltaire is on the run, Rayne is putting all her training into action as the vice Captain of the Russian National Air Force."

"Wicked!" Rei breathed.

Rayne blushed.

"So if you are the vice captain, who's the captain?"

"Sam!" The girls chorused.

There was a screech as the kitchen door opened again and Geoffrey's head could be seen poking in.

"Um... Lady Rayne. Young Officer Sam is here to see you."

"Sam? Wonder what's up. I'll be there in a bit Geoff."

Geoffrey nodded and left the kitchen.

"What does Sam want with you right this moment?" Vivien asked.

Rayne could only shrug and left.

"Hey Sam. What's the matter?" Rayne asked, spotting Sam near the fireplace as she re-enter the ballroom.

"Hey Rayne. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Nice decorations. Yoko did all of this?"

"Most of it yeah."

Sam is also another person who knows Yoko's true identity.

"Is everything alright?" Rayne repeated as she and Sam took a seat

"Well... sort of. There's the good news and the bad news."

Rayne nodded.

"The good news is, we found a lead towards Voltaire."

"That's fantastic!" Rayne beamed

Sam nodded, his face into a serious expression. "But the bad news is, he's heading to Japan, along with a group of kids."

"HE'S WHAT!?"

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Rayne. What's the matter?" Amber asked as the Blade Angels, the Bladebreakers, the Majestics and the Demolition Boys, all sat on the couches or chairs in the parlor. Rayne closed the door and turned to her fellow friends and family when Amber finished the question.

"Has it got something to do with Sam?" Anya asked.

"Yeah. It does."

"What did he say?" Vivien asked.

"He found a lead... to Voltaire." Rayne looked directly at Kai as she said this.

"That's awesome... isn't it?" Max said.

"It is Maxie. But... he's gone to Japan."

"Japan?!" everyone repeated.

"But why?" Robert asked.

"Well... before he became the president of Biovolt, he was once the Ambassador of Russia to Japan, therefore he built a mansion here and a mansion in Japan. Because everyone in Russia knows about his evil doings, the citizens of Japan doesn't, thus giving him the advantage." Rayne explained.

"So what are we going to do?" Spencer asked.

"Well, it's simple really, but it would be a bit confusing considering there are four teams here." Rayne said.

"What's your idea?" Kai spoke.

"Well I was thinking that the Blade Angels, you, me, Tala Boris and possibly the Demolition Boys come to Japan and stay at the mansion and find Voltaire. The rest of the Bladebreakers can stay over at Tyson's place if they're coming and the Majestics doesn't have to take part."

Everyone murmured in agreement until a voice shout out,

"I object!"

Everyone turned to see Robert, his arms folded across his chest, one leg over the other, in his 'superior' sitting position. Suddenly everyone burst out comments to him, some frustrated, some angry, and others just stayed quiet, not taking part. The headache was returning to Rayne and instead of wasting her breath on shouting, she raised her hand, in which the Blade Angels and Demolition Boys instantly shut their mouths, the Bladebreakers slowly doing the same.

Rayne slowly walked towards Robert and kneeled in front of him, her face expressionless and cold, but her tone soft when she spoke.

"I know how you are feeling Robert. Believe me I was feeling the same way. But your father is playing a big role in this part and we need him."

"But you, Kai and the Ivanovs know Voltaire inside out. Why need father?"

"Because he also knows Voltaire inside out. But knows more valuable facts than us. Anya and I has known Voltaire until we escaped the abbey at the age of seven, and Kai and Tala has known since the age of ten, Tala knew more considering he stayed under Voltaire's control till the age of fourteen. But Boris has been working alongside of Voltaire since Biovolt was born which was about twenty to twenty –five years, so Boris knows more than we do. That's why need him. If it makes you feel better, you can come along with us to Japan."

Rayne stood up, standing in front of Robert but he didn't say anything. In fact he was deep in thought as a frown expression was on his face.

"Um... Rayne. How are we going to get there?" Ian asked.

"Hmmm... Boris. How big is your private jet?" Rayne asked.

"Well. With the luxury it can fit at least ten people. But I also have a jet that can fit at least thirty people without the luxuries. What about you?"

"As far as I know... I have a plane that fits thirty people WITH luxury."

"Take that one then. Knowing Tyson and Alexia and their stomach..."

"Yeah."

Everyone felt silent. Then Robert stood up and faced Rayne.

"He can accompany you to Japan and so will I." He sighed. Rayne beamed and glomped Robert, her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Robert blushed slightly and briefly returned the hug before Rayne pulled away and turned to face the rest of the gang, noticing Tala had an angry sort of expression on his face, glaring menacingly at Robert. Rayne just shrugged it off.

"OK guys. Grabbed every single thing that belongs to you and get packing. We're heading to Japan as soon as possible."

"When's that?" Tyson asked.

"Depends what time we finish packing. I was hope sometime tonight or tomorrow early morning. We need to get ahead of Voltaire."

"THAT EARLY!"

"Sam said so. It would be a whole lot easier."

Tyson groaned.

"Alright guys. GET PACKING!" Rayne ordered, ignoring Tyson's groan.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please fasten your seat belt, as we are about to land to Tokyo Airport, Japan. The temperature is currently 25C. And thank you for traveling with the Hiwatari Airline." The captain spoke through the speaker.

"Man... seven hours in air." Tyson complained.

"Tyson... shut you tramps." Kai growled. He was sitting at the window seat, next to Rayne who was sRobertping lightly, her head tilted slightly and Tala sitting across, arms folded, watching every move of Rayne. A coffee table was between them.

"Ivanov, what's the matter? You've been staring at my sister for the past seven hours. Not to mention you haven't eaten throughout the flight." Kai asked his childhood friend.

Tala didn't say anything but continued to stare at the duplicate of Kai.

"I'm sure nothing is going on between Jurgen and her. It was probably a friendly hug because Boris is allowed to come."

"I hope so." Tala sighed, then look out the window to see the surroundings of Japan before feeling the plane tilted slightly, ready for landing. Everyone stood up when the plane finally stopped and the door opened. Tala got up and joined his sister after grabbing his rucksack from the compartment above. Kai sighed at Tala's actions and shook his sister awake.

Rayne groaned and opened an eye.

"Come on, Rayne. We're here." Kai said softly, getting his and his sister's bag. Rayne nodded, and stretched, took off the seatbelt and joined Kai with the rest of the gang.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Everyone waited outside of the airport, for the limousine to arrive while Rayne checked with the captain of her private jet. Finally a long jeep-like, black limo arrived with the Hiwatari logo at the front door and back door and the back few doors opened. Three of the Blade Angels (Vivien, Amber and Alexia) and their twins filled in at the farthest back of the limo, with the Demolition boys in the seat in front of them, the Majestic in front of the boys with Boris and the Hiwatari siblings and the Ivanov siblings filed in and closed the last door.

"To the Shuzoku Mansion please." Rayne said.

The driver nodded and drove the three hours drive.

"To the Shuzoku Mansion?" Alexia and Tyson chorused.

Rayne nodded, confused at their sudden outburst.

"No way! We're going to stay at the Late Ambassador of Japan's mansion?" Tyson asked

"Yeah. It was my mother's place before she got married to my dad." Rayne explained.

"Whoa." Alexia breathed.

"You guys are really important, considering both of your parents are Ambassadors of Japan and Russia." Vivien said.

Rayne just shrugged and closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness gaining her. Many people rolled their eyes at her, but only Vivien, Anya, Rei, Kai and Tala knows why. It's always a good idea to catch up on your beauty sRobertp when have the chance. (DK: Though I can't say the same thing for Tyson and Alexia. Read the next few lines.)

Instantly, Alexia and Tyson followed suit and in no time, snoring could be heard from them, not to mention their mumbling.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Wha- look at the size of this!" Tyson shouted.

"Tyson. Chill out! It's the same size as the Hiwatari Mansion. The only difference there is, is that the Hiwatari Mansion is full of snow while the Shuzoku are full of grasses and plants." Rayne explained, looking up at the mansion on the driveway.

"I remember living her before the Blade Angels were born." Anya said, taking the spot beside Rayne and looking up at the ivy-covered mansion.

"Why are there ivies covering parts of the mansion?" Ian asked.

"Well... we were going to cleaned it. And I did say that I was going to do it. But when it came to spring break, I was called for the important events... like the world championships therefore it hasn't been cleared out." Rayne explained.

"I wanna see the lake again. I can't believe you showed us that on the last day before we leaved for the tournament." Vivien said.

"It was meant to be a secret because it's the place where I share my bond with mother." Rayne shrugged. "But consider you guys are like my sisters, I decided, after talking to my mother, to show you before we went for battles."

"How can you talk to your mother when she's not... here?" Bryan asked.

"That's a secret of mine." Rayne winked. "Now quit chatting and let's get inside. I wanna go back to my tree-house in the forest" Rayne said and started running, followed by the rest of the gang.

"We're home!" Rayne called out as she opened the entrance of the mansion and entered the dark ballroom of the Shuzoku Mansion. Suddenly the ballroom lit up and servants were seen at the foot of the stairs all lined up in a semi-circle around the large table, with the banner saying 'Welcome Back' hanging above them.

The gang all beamed at the bright decoration while Rayne ran up to them and hugged Geoffrey who could be seen.

"This is fantastic! Hank you so much guys." Rayne beamed.

"Welcome home, Master Kai." Geoffrey smiled. Kai nodded, surprised at the whole scenery.

"Oh come on Kai. Don't be such a spoiled sport!" Rayne jumped on Kai's back and smiled, before letting go and landing next to him.

"I'm not."

The servant all separated and went back to their usual thing, feeling happier than ever that their master and mistress has returned. The porters grabbed the gangs' belongings and put them in a room, where they would be staying for a while.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Beaming, crimson eyes met the surroundings of a blue bedroom when the mahogany door opened. There were two double-sized, four-poster bed against a wall in the middle of the room opposite the door, another door situated on one side of the bed, leading to the bathroom en suite, a double-glazed on the left hand side of the room, leading to the large balcony, a desk next to the door with the computer and TV, shelves filled with CDs, Tapes, Books and a hi-fi system. The floor was carpeted with dark blue material sprinkled with light blue diamonds and the bed covers the same. Stuff animals could be seen al over the room but so are the gym equipments.

"This is out room?" Kai asked, looking at the surroundings over his sister's shoulder.

"Just temporarily. I'm gonna redecorate this place. You and I are gonna share this room for a while until we find our original rooms. For now we just gonna use our nursery. Hope that's OK. It would probably be till the end of the week." Rayne said, looking at the bluenette. Kai wished the ground would make a hole and suck him in, but he shook his head and gave his sister his rare smile and entered, taking the bed near the bathroom.

Rayne then entered and threw her bag on the bed near the balcony, opening the double-glazed door, and breathed in the sweet smell of spring, before looking out to the streets ahead. Kai watched her with raise eyebrows, thinking about his best friend and his problem. Kai sighed and switched on the TV, the remote lay on the table beside him.

As soon as the TV was on, exciting voice filled the ears to the Angel of Death and she re-entered the room, curious at the noise.

"What's going on?" Rayne asked, her crimson eyes fixed on the TV where colorful images being portrayed upon the TV set.

"It's a fiesta!" someone replied and the Hiwatari sibling turned their gaze to the doorway where Anya stood between the doorframe, her icy blue eyes beaming with excitement. "Ohhh Rayne, can you imagine how fun that's going to be!" A twinkle dashed through her golden eyes as she clasped her hands together with excitement.

"Oh please...let me guess, you just can't wait until you get to be all snugly close with Rei." Rayne laughed as she sent Anya a wink. Instantly Anya's her face began blushing furiously, as she threw her hands up and placed them against her burning cheeks. "Ha! Thought so!" Rayne grinned. Kai also joined in the fun, watching the scene in front of him.

"Oh can it!" Anya shot back, folding her arms across her chest with a 'humph' before entering the room and sitting on a sopot on Rayne's bed, considering Kai was lying down on his own bed. She whipped a large pillow and threw it, shoulder- smacking Rayne directly at the back of the face. The blushing was soon swept aside after that as Anya burst into a fit of giggles, her hands clasping over her sides.

"Ha, ha...you're such a riot!" Rayne mumbled in sarcasm, tossing the pillow back over at Anya. "Speaking of this _Fiesta_, when is it anyway?" Anya paused her laughing, reverting her attention back towards the blaring television.

"Two days from now," Kai confirmed, listening to the TV announcer. A mass of brilliant colors was flashing across the screen as it reflected crowds of people eagerly setting up all sorts of decorations and displays.

A smile lit across Anya's face soon after. "You know what that means don't you?"

"Anya...No!" Rayne declared, shaking her head feverishly as she waved her hands desperately before her. She knew exactly what was going through that red haired girl's mind, and she swore that she wouldn't be apart of it.

"Yes!" Anya nodded, leaning against her elbows as she winked at Rayne. "We're going SHOPPING!"

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Ohhhhh, what about this one!" Anya exclaimed, whipping a light pink dress from off the rack as she held it up before her. A smile was spread across her lips- reaching from ear to ear, as her icy blue eyes twinkled with excitement. After about 30 minutes of struggling with Rayne, she was finally able to drag her along- much to her disapproval, along with the rest of Blade Angels who came along happily. Rayne was standing near one of the tall racks, her arms jammed across her face while a scowl presented itself upon her lips. She hated shopping! No matter what kind of shopping it was, especially clothes. I mean she had clothes...why did she need to buy a whole new outfit?

"Remind me again why we are here." Rayne stated, shaking her head to indicate that the pink dress wasn't right for her. Shifting a couple hangers on the rack, she glanced at a couple dresses...ugly...too revealing...they were awful!

"Rayne! Must we remind you every 12 seconds!" Vivien laughed, shaking her head at the black haired girl. "In case you forgot- which might I add, I wouldn't be surprised...the Fiesta is tonight!"

"Right...the Fiesta." Rayne mumbled, remembering the whole display that they had seen outside on the street. Anya was in absolute heaven; whipping dresses from ever corner and crevice as she displayed them to Rayne and the rest of the Blade Angels.

"You know what Anya, consider you have the Balde Angels here with you, don't you think I should go home and grab a lead to Voltaire?" Rayne suggested, praying that Anya would agree with her, even though she knew that would never happen.

"Bah! Who needs to... When you have Kai doing part of it!" Amber called back, losing herself within a curtained dressing room. About twenty dresses were clinging to her arms and Rayne just knew that she would be witnessing a fashion show from her fellow teammates.

"Yeah, but who knows. Maybe we can find some leads and stop him as soon as possible." Rayne replied, taking a seat in one of the blue cushioned chairs. A small table sat next to her as she picked up a magazine, scanning it over with her eyes.

"You got a point there." Alexia shouted out, causing Rayne to nearly jump out of her seat. Was it true? Did Alexia actually agree that she should find leads to her grandfather...instead of dress shopping?

"But that's what our teammates are for...right! Kai, the Demolition Boys, the Majestics and Tala can do all that!" Anya said.

Rayne sighed; she knew it was too good to be true. "Right." She mumbled, slouching further into the chair. Why did she ever agree to go shopping with Anya? She really wanted to find some leads and get the situation of Voltaire out of the way as soon as possible.

"Look at this one!" Alexia burst out of the dressing room, displaying a soft pink dress. It was rather nice, and it looked absolutely beautiful on Alexia- matching perfectly with her obsession of pink. Rayne nodded her approval, smiling at the enlightened face of her friend.

"You mean it?! You think this is the one?" Rayne simply nodded again, as Alexia squealed with delight- throwing her arms around Rayne's neck. "You're the best...I'm so excited!!"

"Really?" Rayne coughed, her voice scratchy underneath the choking hug. "I couldn't tell!" Alexia giggled, releasing her death grip on Rayne- who was now gasping for breath.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait for the others then we need to do is find you a dress!" Aelxia replied, winking as she disappeared back into the dressing room

"You know guys, I was thinking...maybe I'll just stay at the hotel." Rayne answered, walking over to a different rack. None of these dresses appealed to her, they were just far too...loud.

"Rayne Hiwatari! Don't you even think about doing that!" Anya and Vivien yelled back, popping her head out from behind the curtain. Their eyebrows were furrowed over their eyes and they glared over at Rayne. "You're coming to that Fiesta with us!"

Rayne rolled her eyes, walking over to the dressing room as she pushed against Anya's forehead- shoving her back in. "I thought you wanted to go with Rei!?" Rayne giggled, knowing all to well what Anya's expression would look like if she could see her.

Vivien ducked her head back into the dressing room before Rayne could round on her.

"Yes...well, ohhh! You know what I mean!"

Rayne shrugged, heading back over to the seats and sat down, arms folded, waiting for the next fashion show. Four curtains where pulled back and the Blade Angels appeared, wearing the dress of their choice, except Alexia whom already showed hers.

Rayne was really amazed at how her Blade Angels have now become Saint Angels. The girls were wearing colors the same as their beyblade and aura around their bit-beast. Anya was wearing tight blue dress that goes half way up to her knees, with a built in necklace as her neckline. Vivien was wearing a simple turtleneck white dress. Amber was wearing spaghetti strap golden dress and Alexia, whose dress was already seen was wearing dress that has slits from her thigh to her knees. (Think of the clothes the Girls Aloud wore in their Love Machine video Clip except the green dress.)

Rayne gave her final nod of approval and the Blade Angels returned to the dressing room to change back to their original clothing. Rayne stood up and made her way to the vibrant rack- filled with dresses painted in bright orange and green. She cringed at the sight of them, who on earth would dare wear such a hideous thing?! For the fun of it she began scanning through them, laughing at the various styles and cuts. Pushing back a neon yellow dress she paused, noticing a small dress wedged in the middle of the poofy dresses. Cocking her eyebrow in amusement, she pulled it out, laying it carefully on top of the dress covered rack.

It was...well...beautiful. A short, black dress shone before her. It was simple, very simple...but that's what Rayne liked. Who knew she'd actually find something that she liked. Taking a hold of the dress she turned around, facing the dress rooms- The girls were out, looking at her approvingly. Sighing she walked towards one, holding the dress tightly within her hand.

_I suppose it doesn't hurt anything to try it on.'_ She convinced herself, stepping into the dressing room, and pulling the curtain closed behind her.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The sun slowly began to set within the sky, its bright orange and yellow rays streaking it's final light across the earth. The sunset was absolutely stunning in Japan, and even though the bright orb vanished from the sky, the warmth that came with it during the day was still around. Small lanterns suddenly began to illuminate in all sorts of colors- reds, blues, greens, and yellows as they danced across the darkening sky. Booths were beginning to open up, selling all sorts of unique merchandise and souvenirs; while a large area was sectioned off for dancing. The much-anticipated Fiesta was getting under way, and people of all ages began filing towards the entertainment.

"Wow! Just look at all the people down there!" Amber exclaimed, her face plastered against the glass pane as her Warm blue eyes scanned across the crowds of people below. "This is going to be soooooo much fun! Don't you think so guys?" The others murmured in agreement and they all paused, waiting for an answer from their black haired friend, but turned around instantly when she didn't receive one. "Rayne... helloooo?" Bringing her voice up into a sing-song voice she skipped over to the bathroom, pressing her ear against the white oak door.

"Rayne? Are you alive in there?!" Amber asked, rolling her hand into a fist as she began pounding on the door.

"Would you cut it out...I'm fine!" Rayne suddenly shot back, her voice slightly muffled from behind the door. Amber giggled and began knocking in rhythmatic patterns, enjoying the fact that she was bugging the girl inside. "Stop it Amy!"

"Awww, come on Rayne! Have a little fun!" Amber called back, stopping the pestering knocking as she instead began jiggling the doorknob. "Come on out already...you've been in there for 30 minutes!?" Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, she tilted her head to the side. "I thought you didn't care about how you looked for the Fiesta."

"You're absolutely right...I don't care!" Rayne yelled back, her tone full of irritation. "I was done changing 28 minutes ago, I just decided to stay in here for the rest of the night!"

"WHAT!? Rayne, you can't do that!" Amber practically screamed, resuming her pounding against the door. "You promised us at the store that you would come along no matter what. After all, isn't that why you bought that new dress?"

"First of all, you bought the dress for me..." Amber blinked, and smiled sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about that small detail, she _did_ buy the dress for Rayne. "And second of all, I _will_ stay in this bathroom all night...you just watch me!"

Anya clenched her teeth in annoyance...why did Rayne have to be so un-cooperative? "Listen Rayne Hiwatari, you may be stubborn. But let me assure you, I am far more stubborn than you can even imagine! I will win this fight!" Anya nodded, reassuring herself about the statement as she walked over to her bag- tipping it over as all the contents rushed out. Scanning over everything carefully she finally found what she was looking for, a bobby pin. Grasping it within her fingers she carefully pried it apart, making sure that it was one, long wire. Jumping from off the carpet, she dashed over to the bathroom door and shoved the small pin into the doorknob hole.

"This...should...do the..." With one final turn she heard a small 'click.' "Trick!" Turning the handle quickly she flung open the door, to a very surprised Rayne. "Told you I would win!" Anya laughed, sending a playful wink towards the red haired girl. "Rayne...oh my god you look amazing!"

"I hate this." Rayne muttered, her arms hanging with defeat upon either side of her body. The one dress that she actually had some liking to was now clinging tightly to her body, the black swirls flashing brilliantly in the bathroom light. She had her normal hairstyle of ponytail pulled up on the back of her head, as she hung her chin down against her chest. "I don't like." She stated simply, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Are you crazy!? It's so adorable...I'd wear it!"

"It's all yours!" Rayne exclaimed, earning herself a stern look from Anya. "Look at it An...its, well...tight! Too tight! Not to mention it's shows too much skin!" Rayne glanced down at the dress, its bottom ending at about her knees in several slits.

"It's not too short, its perfect!" Anya's face drew up into a wide smile, her small fangs glistening with anticipation and excitement. "You'll be the star of the Fiesta!"

"Oh great, just what I've always wanted to be." Rayne replied, her tone full of sarcasm as she finally walked out of the compact bathroom. Plopping herself down on the double sized bed, she closed her eyes lightly. _'I wonder if the guys are having as much fun as I am!' _

"Wait. Let me change again. I know something better than this clothes." Rayne jumped off her bed and re-entered the bathroom, changing into something more 'her style'.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

Kai scrunched his nose at the sight of the outfit hanging before him. "Forget it!" He finally answered, shaking his head vigorously in distaste. "I am not wearing that!" Rei and Max sighed in defeat, glancing at each other for ideas on what to do next.

The Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers were all in Tala's room. Well the Demolition Boys were in Tala's room, the Bladebreakers just got dragged in. Kai was chucked out of the nursery by Vivien saying they had to get change, so that's why Kai ended up in Tala's room.

"Aw, come on Kai...it's not that bad." Max insisted, looking over the outfit with his own eyes. "I mean, there's nothing to it."

"Exactly! There isn't anything to it...I think they ran out of material when they were making it!" Kai shot back, jamming his arms across his chest. Rei smiled a bit, knowing exactly what Kai was getting at. The outfit was simple, consisting of a dark red vest and a pair of slightly baggy black pants. The part about it that Kai didn't seem too thrilled about was the fact that the vest had no way to fasten up.

"I think it was made to look like that." Max informed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Kai snapped, shaking his head with annoyance at the two boys. Rei blinked in surprise, while Max chuckled a little- finding it to be of no offence at all.

"Well Kai, you need to wear something...that fits in with the Fiesta decor." Rei declared, taking the outfit from Max as he held it back out towards Kai. "This is your only option...take it or leave it."

"Well you already know my answer then don't you...I'm leaving it!"

Rei and Max sighed and turned to the Demolition boys, who also had no luck with Tala.

"You heard what I said. I'm not wearing that!" Tala shouted at his former comrades.

"It's only for one night!" Ian whined.

"Forget it."

"If you're not going to wear this, than what are you going to wear?" Bryan asked. Tala smirked his charming smirked and went into the closet, at the other side of the bedroom and rummage through the clothes. He pulled out two pieces of clothing and headed straight to the bathroom, avoiding any gaze.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The hot, humid air swept over the three teens as they pushed their way through the lobby doors onto the street. It was now pitch black outside, while the only light available was the decorative lanterns, hanging from the street lamps. Everybody turned around at the sound of the swinging door as Max, Rei, and Kai stood before them.

"Quarter after seven," Robert declared, shaking his head in disapproval. "I believe we agreed to meet out here at seven o'clock...on the dot! I'm ashamed." Everybody laughed at Robert's choice of words, knowing all to well that he was simply being sarcastic.

"For once I wasn't the late one!" Tyson declared, holding his head high as though he felt proud of himself or accomplished something important.

"Don't flatter yourself Tyson, the only reason you weren't late is because room service wouldn't allow you to order anymore food." Johnny stated, looking over at his food attic friend as Tyson hung his head down dejectedly.

"Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel bad." He muttered, his dark navy bangs shadowing out his facial features. It didn't last long however as he caught sight of Kai, a snicker suddenly forming upon his lips. "Hey Kai...that's a pretty nice outfit you got there!" Obviously Max and Rei had done something, for Kai was now standing, wearing the black pants and the red vest. The vest fit around his upper body in close comfort, while it flapped open in the front- allowing his chest to remain bare. His usual arm guards were taken off, and were instead placed with two black bands, wrapped tightly around his elbows.

"Ummm, Tyson...I think you should talk about something else. Like, oh...say, the Fiesta." Enrique suggested, noticing the anger sweeping across Kai's body as he narrowed his eyes.

"That is a good idea Enrique!" Anya exclaimed, shouting overtop of everybody as she jammed her hands against her hips. "I say we forget about the outfits, cause I don't know about you...but I _would _like to get to the Fiesta, before it's over!" The boys quickly nodded in agreement, while Amber giggled- oh the power of being female.

"Yeah, let's go...my stomach is calling out for food." Tyson declared, earning himself a nod of agreement from Alexia as the two of them suddenly took off down the street- as though they were racing for a million dollars. Which, in their case...they were.

"Perhaps we should warn somebody," Bryan declared, scratching the back of his head in thought. "Before those two eat the entire food supply of Japan." Everybody else either nodded in agreement or laughed- knowing that there wouldn't be any food left once Alexia and Tyson got a hold of it.

"So...Anya..." Rei began, his cheeks beginning to flush as the large group began heading down the street. He kept a slower pace next to Anya, the two of them dragging along at the back of the group.

"Yes Rei?" She questioned, tilting her head softly up as she met his eyes. They faltered slightly, while a few of his loose bangs fluttered gently before them. "Is everything Ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine...I just ummm, well..." Scratching the back of his head nervously he paused, gently taking a hold of Anya's arm as she came to a stop next to him. The rest of the group didn't even seem to acknowledge the two teens, or at least they appeared as though they didn't. Rei's eyes shifted across Anya's body, looking her slowly up and down- careful so that he didn't miss a single detail on her body. She looked absolutely amazing, her red streaks fluttering gently in the calm breeze as it was loose from her twin buns she kept, framed her beautiful face slightly. The clothing upon her body only added to the beauty, the baby blue dress clinging tightly to her every curve. The material from which it was made caused it to shimmer endlessly in the light, while the silver locket still hung from her neck. "Y-yo-you look...beautiful." He finally whispered, running a finger across Anya's soft cheek.

"Oh, why thank you Rei." Anya whispered back, her cheeks blushing furiously. Her heart beat intensely, almost as though she was in the middle of a race as she noticed Rei moving closer into her. She didn't know what to do, her mind coming up completely blank. This is what she had dreamed of for the longest time, being held tightly in Rei's arms...forever. The next thing she felt was Rei's lips, pressed gently up against her own, his hand cupped gently underneath her left cheek. The world around her completely disappeared and all she could think about was Rei.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The music grew louder and louder as the large group- now consisting of eighteen, entered the main entertainment area. Everything looked absolutely stunning and the waft of fresh cooking food could be smelled, roasting on the grill. There was loads of entertainment around every corner- from street magicians to live musicians! Robert stepped off the sidewalk curb as a group of young children rushed past him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Warning: Stay clear of the bambino's!" Rayne laughed, sending Robert a playful wink as he quickly jumped back upon the sidewalk next to her. He sighed in disbelief, while his eyes trailed off after the kids. "Are you traumatized for life now?"

Robert smiled, glancing over at her as he nodded his head. "They should really put up some signs around here. 'Look for young children before crossing' would be an essential one." Rayne giggled, noticing another group of kids rushing by.

"Their just kids!" Ian stated, shrugging at the mere thought of it. "They can't do anything, all you have to do is push them and they'll go crying home to their _'mommies!'_" He snickered, just thinking about how great it would be to see some kid break out in tears.

"Good luck with that shorty." Kai shot out, glancing down at Ian- who glared back up at him. "Half those kids are taller than you...they'll probably push _you_ over!" Ian snorted, rolling his eyes at the taller blue haired boy as he resumed his walk on the street.

"Just watch me, I'll show them a thing or two!" Ian insisted, planting himself on the ground as he waited for the next batch of eager children. Rubbing his hands together with eagerness, he smiled mischievously, noticing two young boys running towards him. "AHA! My first victims!"

Ian, maybe you shouldn't d..."

"Can it, I don't need any advice from you guys!" He yelled, cutting off Oliver in the middle of his sentence. "Really, what can they do? Bite me?" His tone was full of sarcasm as he approached the two oncoming boys, yelling something out at them- trying to look and act tough.

"That's exactly what they can do!" Bryan laughed as one of the boys dug his teeth into Ian's bare skin arm. "Ouch...that has got to hurt!" Everybody else broke into a fit of laughter- while Kai allowed a small smirk to appear across his lips. One of the boys yelled out something about 'strangers', before kicking Ian in the leg and taking off after his other friend.

"I'm afraid I must give the victory point to those poor, defenseless kids!" Robert laughed, earning himself a glare from Ian. He grumbled a few words then began trudging down the street, hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hey, come on Ian...don't be such a poor loser!" Spencer called after him, resuming his pace- along with Max, after the angry lavender haired boy. Robert, Johnny, and Rayne soon followed in pursuit, still laughing at the whole event.

"That...was priceless!" Rayne smiled, her crystal eyes shimmering slightly in the dim light. Robert nodded, kicking a small stone as he caught a glimpse of a street magician- about to begin his 'spectacular' magic show.

"Hey, why don't we check the guy out." Johnny suggested, motioning his head for the others to look.

"A magician! Hey...that sounds like fun!" Max exclaimed, his blue eyes lighting up with amusement. "Maybe he'll even use me as his _special helper_!" Without saying another word he dashed off towards the crowd of people with Amber hot on his heal, weaving their way in and out so as to get the best view.

"Perhaps a magic show is a good idea." Oilver nodded, soon following after Max as Robert took a small step forward. Turning his head he noticed Rayne had turned her back on him, and was now facing the opposite direction.

"Rayne, you coming?" Robert questioned, cocking one of his dark eyebrows in curiosity. She slowly glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head as she met up with Robert's dark eyes.

"Not right now. I'll uh, meet you later...at the dance festivities, k?" Robert nodded, before heading over to the magician as he took a position next to Johnny. Max had obviously made it to the front of the crowd, as he was now waving excitedly from the stage, while the magician handed him a set of cards, Amber pouting in the crowd. Rayne smiled at the amused blonde, then turned her head back around and began walking towards the direction in which they came. Everybody had followed after the unimpressed Ian, everybody except for Kai and Tala that is. The others didn't seem all too bothered when they didn't see them following, deciding that they probably wanted to be left alone anyway. Rayne on the other hand was curious as to why the blue haired teen and the red haired teen didn't follow, and she kept telling herself to go talk to them. Shifting her eyes back and forth she found that she couldn't find Kai anywhere, it was like he disappeared.

"_That's funny, this is the last place that we stopped."_ Rayne thought, remembering the last location where Ian got attacked. Hanging her head a bit in disappointment, her ears suddenly picked up the sound of music. It was actually a nice beat and Rayne felt herself being comforted by it, as she headed towards the large square. A group of five men were playing a variety of instruments, allowing the music to sound very Japanese in its beat. There were tons of people dancing within the massive square, each one enjoying the music to the fullest. Around the square were millions of small tables, seating four people at the most, while food stands were squeezed in between. She couldn't help but laugh, figuring that Alexia and Tyson had probably already put most of them out of business by now. Lanterns were lit all around, while the ocean could be seen, flowing gently upon the sand.

"Looking for someone?" A voice cut through Rayne's ear, causing her to snap out of her awe. Turning her head abruptly she noticed Kai, standing but a few inches behind her, his dark maroon eyes staring down at her.

"No!" She quickly answered, shaking her head at the obviousness of her sudden reply. "I mean, who would I be looking for?" Kai shrugged, taking a step forwards as he stood near her side.

"I'm not sure, you just looked like you were...searching." He stated, his eyes focused upon the ocean in the background. Rayne glanced up at him slowly, while she clasped her hands together. "So you weren't looking for anyone then?" Kai suddenly re-focused his attention back on Rayne. The music died down, while the crowds began clapping with their approval and gratitude.

"Nope, no one." She answered, tilting her head down so that her chin rested lightly against her chest. Kai watched as she fiddled with her fingers, almost as though she was contemplating something. The music picked up again, this time playing a slower, softer tune. Gently fluttering her eyes closed she absorbed the music, smiling at how wonderful it sounded. It reminded her of a song that her mother used to sing to her when she and Kai were a child. Kai watched the sudden change of emotion play across Rayne's face, his own curiosity taking over- wondering what she was thinking about. He watched as the light from the lanterns streaked across Rayne's body, causing her soft flesh to almost glow with a soothing aura. A piece of hair fell lightly against Rayne's cheeks, and Kai could feel someone hand reaching across to wipe it away.

"Do you like the music?" Rayne asked, opening up her eyes as the mysterious hand whipped back. Kai shrugged.

"I could really care less about the music."

"Oh...that's too bad." someone replied, her voice trailing off as she sighed heavily. Vivien entered the conversation, ignoring the mysterious person hiding in the shadows behind Kai and taking a spot between Kai and Rayne.

"Hey." Rayne smiled. Vivien rolled her eyes. She still smiled at the memory of the Blade Angels when Rayne wore something different even more simple than the dress. She was in fact wearing her black jeans, and black top, the sleeves of her shoulders, and on top of that her black jacket.

Rayne couldn't believe how bored she was just standing around, doing absolutely nothing. Why had she gone looking for Kai in the first place? She knew he wouldn't be doing anything fun, and yet she couldn't leave him. Or was it something else. As much as she wanted to go out and look for the others, she found that her feet wouldn't move. Instead, her brain sort of send her a message, saying got to the dance floor. Eventually her feet moved slightly.

"I'm going to the dance floor, if any of you needs me." Rayne said, looking back. Vivien and Kai nodded. Vivien watched her go and sighed. Now she became bored and no matter how hard she tried to move they stayed firmly planted, right next to Kai.

"You know, you really shouldn't be wandering around here alone." Kai announced, finally breaking the silence that had crept up between the two. Vivien was quite startled at the remark, realizing that Kai sounded somewhat...well, worried about her.

"I'm fine aren't I? Besides, nothing's going to happen to me. I mean, Ian is out there wandering on his own...and if I were you, I'd be more worried about him." Vivien suggested, smiling a bit at the thought of the lavender haired boy. "Some five year olds might want to pick a fight with him." She watched as a slight smile drew from the corner of Kai's lips, his dark eyes lightening up for a few seconds.

"You may be right, but a person can never tell." Kai stated, his mind wandering off slightly. Ever since things became slightly clear about his grandfather, he found himself worrying over Rayne's and the other Blade Angels' protection.

"You're right, a person never can tell." Vivien agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "So tell me Kai, why are you out wandering the streets on your own?"

"I think I know how to take care of myself." Kai answered, smirking at the expression that was forming over Vivien's face.

"Oh, and you don't think I can take care of myself?!" The question shot from her mouth with slight anger, while her amber eyes took direct focus upon him. Kai simply ignored her penetrating stare as he ran his hand down his side, resting it against his right pocket. He could feel an object protruding from it and he knew exactly what it was. It was the locket that Rayne had given him, saying it belongs to Vivien

"Now we're not talking." Vivien sighed, shaking her head at the sudden silence brought forth by Kai. "All right then, I'm going to look for the others...your welcome to come if you'd like." Vivien suggested, turning to the side as she took a small step. Immediately she could feel a firm handgrip tightly around her arm, holding her back from taking any further steps.

"Come with me," Kai stated simply, tightening his grip. Vivien tilted her head in confusion, while raven streaks began taking form upon her cheeks.

"Go with you...where?" She questioned, not to sure on what to think about this awkward situation. Even though Kai's hand was tightly clenched to her arm, she could feel no pain coming from it. He wasn't trying to be intimidating or demanding, he was more or less asking her to follow him.

"Just come." Kai insisted, while Vivien nodded her head slowly- indicating that she would follow. Vivien could feel his hand sliding further down her arm as a shiver shot down her spine. He finally settled it against her own hand, weaving his fingers into a mesh with hers. Vivien instinctively did the same, allowing their fingers to lock into a tighter grip. Before she had a change to say anything else, she felt her feet moving forward again as Kai led her away from the Fiesta...towards the sandy shores of the ocean.

The sand shifted restlessly across the vast beach, while the odd waves washed gently up upon the shore. It was now completely black, except for the dim illumination that the full moon gave off, it's light rays dancing across the surface of the sand. Surprisingly though the drifting air came off as being quite warm, while humidity still clung to the mass of bodies at the festival. Vivien sighed lightly, feeling her heart racing with both anticipation and nervousness. She was still following obediently behind Kai, her fingers still tightly interwoven within his. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she noticed that they were now a good five or so minutes from the rest of civilization, and her head began pounding with millions of questions. Kai remained silent however, still dragging her forward across the smooth sand, his eyes scanning across the black ocean as if he was looking for something.

"Um, Kai..." Vivien began, before being shut down with a quick hushing noise from Kai. As much as she enjoyed the thought of going on a private escapade with Kai, she still felt slightly uneasy, still unsure of what to think of these sudden gestures. This was definitely not like the Kai that she remembered, especially the part of the two of them holding hands. Vivien could easily remember the first time they met, and how much they appeared to ignore each other. But things obviously changed, as she realized that they were now making their way towards a dock.

"Here," Kai stated simply, absolutely no emotion present in his voice. Vivien blinked a couple times in confusion as she let her eyes wander across the shabby, wooden ramp. Quickly releasing his hold on Vivien, Kai stepped up onto the wooden surface, taking in a deep breath as he did so. "Are you coming?" He questioned, noticing the strange look passing over Vivien's face.

"Am I coming where...in case you haven't noticed Kai, this is an old boat ramp." Vivien commented, shaking her head at how bad the scenario looked. "It looks as though it could fall apart any minute now."

"It's not going to fall apart. I think I have a little more sense than to stand on a dock that's about to collapse." He retorted, jerking a hand out towards the puzzled raven-haired girl. "Now come on." Vivien shrugged, allowing her hand to rest within Kai's palm once more as he pulled her up. The dock creaked slightly with the new weight addition, causing Vivien to glance down at it with suspicion. Walking to the very end of the platform, she found herself staring down at the crystal water, while small insects skimmed across the surface of it.

'_So this is what Kai wanted me to see...the ocean.'_ Vivien thought to herself, rolling her eyes a little. What exactly was he thinking? This wasn't exactly what Vivien would call a fun night, standing on a broken dock, staring into the shadowy depths of the water. "You wanted to show me this?" Vivien questioned, her eyes wandering across the horizon as they focused upon the aura of the moon.

A faint smile drew across Kai's lips, listening to the sound of irritation and sarcasm that was present in Vivien's voice. "Partly, but I think you'll find it a little more interesting once you take a look at this." Kai indicated, withdrawing his hand from his pocket as he held it before Vivien. Immediately Vivien's eyes drew apart, shock crossing over her face as she reached her hand towards the small token. It was the silver locker, the very same one she had lost when she was just a little girl.

"Where did you find this?" Vivien whispered, watching as the light reflected off the silver and shifted across her face. Kai nodded, taking a gentle hold of Vivien's hand as he placed the choker within her palm.

"Rayne gave it to me. Saying it belongs to you," he continued. "But...what...how..."

"Shhe said she found it somewhere in her room and tok a peak inside the locket and saw something that belongs to you. Why she gave it to me to give it to you I don't know. But it has return to you."

"Kai, I-I don't know what to say." Vivien could feel her cheeks flush at the token, while her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was, even more so than we she first laid eyes upon it. "Thank you." She whispered, her mind still unable to process any other words besides the obvious.

"It was nothing," Kai insisted, shaking his head as an attempt to blow off the present.

"Well I appreciate it none the less." Vivien replied, before reaching her hands up behind her neck. Wrapping the locket around her neck she found herself struggling to clip it, noticing her fingers slipping every time she came close.

"Let me guess, you need help." Kai declared, watching Vivien's every move as she smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Leave it to girls." Kai mumbled, shaking his head at how pathetically helpless she looked trying to fasten it. Taking a small step towards her he took a hold of the two ends, his muscular arms resting upon either of Vivien's shoulders. Leaning in closer he felt his cheek brush against Vivien's as he fumbled slightly with the small clip. Small strands of her hair drifted gently across the side of his face as he slowly pulled back, only far enough so that the two of them were face to face. Vivien's cheeks were completely red by now, and she could practically feel herself dying from embarrassment. Kai's arms were still resting around her neck and he stared directly at her, his face completely bare of any expression or emotion. A small breeze blew across the two teens, causing Kai's slate bangs to rustle roughly across his forehead- shielding his eyes slightly in shadow. Vivien couldn't help but stare up at him, his soft face glowing faintly within the light of the moon. Kai noticed the same thing upon Vivien, her ambers eyes shimmering with millions of emotions. Moving his hands slowly across Vivien's body he could feel her shiver beneath, as he finally settled them gently upon her waist.

"Kai, I think it's getting late...maybe we should...ummm...go find th..." Vivien paused, noticing the repetitive shaking motion of Kai's head. His eyes were still shielded from his bangs as she could feel his body lean in closer to her.

"Do you always stutter this bad?" He questioned, noticing the sudden change pass over the red haired girl

"Only when I'm...nervous." She answered, kicking herself in the head for telling him that. "When I'm nervous...I, well...I seem to talk with non important words. And people find it hard to shut...me...up." Vivien's voice trailed off as she felt Kai's lips press up against her own, quite rough actually. She felt like smiling at the abrupt kiss, realizing that Kai was just as nervous as she was. Closing her eyes slowly she felt herself calming down, as Kai caressed her lips more smoothly now. Just as the initial shock grew off, the kiss was over and Kai pulled back rather quickly, his head clueing in to what just happened. He didn't however move his arms away, and they only drew tighter and tighter around Vivien's waist- pulling her closer into his embrace. Vivien could feel Kai's heavy breathing as she relaxed her head against his chest, her eyes still tightly fastened...as if she was in the middle of a dream.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

"Where do you suppose they are?" Rei questioned, his golden eyes surveying the Fiesta grounds as people continued to brush past them. He had his right arm wrapped loosely around Anya's waist, as he held her quite tightly against his side.

"Don't worry so much Rei, I'm sure they're fine." Anya smiled, winking at the black haired boy as her mind began to drift off in imagination. She didn't know why but she just knew that Vivien was off somewhere with Kai. Her heart leapt at the mere thought of it, knowing that she would be the first to hear about all the juicy details when they arrived back at the hotel. Besides, she had her own stories to tell Vivien. Taking a seat on one of the wooden benches she rested her head against Rei's shoulder, sighing deeply as she listened to the entertaining music.

"You want to dance?" Rei asked, running a hand across Anya's soft cheek. She quickly shook her head in response, before nuzzling further against Rei's body. What they were doing now was absolutely perfect, just so long as she was within Rei's arms.

"Looks like Max and Amber is enjoying the Fiesta." Anya giggled, pointing at the blonde boy who was now in the middle of the dance floor, taking part in the ever famous Limbo, as people began clapping and shouting _'How low can you go!!' _ Rei laughed at the sight of his teammate, watching as he easily made his way under the pole. The rest of his teammates as well as the Majestics and the Demolition Boys were all just hanging around, though they were all in close proximity. Robert, Oliver, and Johnny were sitting off to one table, presumably talking to Moonsurf about the leads on Voltaire. Tyson and Alexia was still hopping from one food stand to the next, desperately trying to stuff themself with as much food as they could. Spencer was now tagging along with Ian- who brought him as a bodyguard in order to intimidate the two kids who had bit him earlier. Tala stood beside Rei, arms across, his eyes staring into the dance floor, wearing black leather pants and red muscle top under his black leather jacket. Enrique was at the dance floor too, trying to get any girls to dance with him. (DK: Typical Enrique! Blade Angels: ::giggles:: ) Rayne was still at the dance floor and Bryan was hanging with Rei and Anya.

The only people who were still missing were Kai and Vivien, and Rei was still curious as to where the two teenagers ran off too. He was used to Kai going off on his own, but going off with Vivien somewhere? That was just not like him. He smiled at the thought of Kai being with a girl, he knew that guy wasn't as tough as he portrayed himself to be. Rei's thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt someone collapse next to him, moaning as he did so.

"Tyson? Alexia?" Rei questioned, glancing down at the navy haired boy as Anya sat up. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Let me guess, the food patrons kicked you out of the grounds." Anya suggested, shaking her head at how pathetic the twins looked. The only reply they got was another loud moan as they placed both of their hands against their rounded stomach.

"Guys...I don't think all this spicy food is agreeing with me!" Rei rolled his eyes at Tyson's comment while Anya simply laughed, enjoying the fact the idea that Tyson and Alexia was sick due to food.

"Serves you right!" She replied, earning herself an un-intimidating glare. Anya stuck her tongue back out at him, her icy blue eyes laughing at his pain.

"Tyson, you know your stomach can't handle spicy food." Rei announced, sighing at the sight of his pathetic looking teammate. "So why did you still insist on stuffing yourself full of it?"

"I was hungry!" Tyson yelled back, letting another giant moan escape from his lips.

"Forget it Rei, talking to him is like talking to a brick wall!" All three teens shot their gaze upwards at the sudden voice, noticing Tala standing firmly behind them- beside him was Kai with arms crossed over his chest in the usual manner.

"Can it Tala...I'd much prefer if I didn't hear your voice right now." Tyson mumbled back, before kneeling over onto the dirty ground. "Somebody...call 911, I think I got food poisoning!" Kai rolled his maroon eyes in annoyance, before taking a firm grip on Tyson's arm and pulling him to his feet. Rei immediately helped Kai out, allowing Tyson to lean himself up against him.

"As much as I hate to help him, I suppose we _should_ get him to a hospital." Kai indicated, shaking his head.

"Or at least get him some Pepto-Bismol!" Rei declared, laughing at Tyson's face as it slowly began changing into a funny shade of green. "Anya...you coming?" Anya shook her head, before turning to Kai, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"I think I'll find Vivien. If Kai would be so kind as to tell me where she is." She winked, noticing a faint shade of red beginning to take form upon Kai's cheeks. He closed his eyes slowly and gave a casual shrug.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading back to the hotel."

"Right." Anya smiled, winking at Kai once again as he blushed even more. "Ok then, I'll see you guys later!" With that she quickly spun around on her heel, before taking off down the busy street.

"What about you, Tala?" Kai asked

"I think I'll head to the dance floor." Tala replied. Kai nodded, knowing exactly what's going through the red-haired's mind.

(/)

(/)(/)

(/)(/)(/)

(/)(/)

(/)

The music finally stopped and the crowd on the dance floor applauded to the band before another song, this time a soft, slow song, began. Rayne, who was dancing all this time, suddenly wiped her sweated forehead and decided to return back to the mansion. She was about to turn and head back to the bar when a pair of arms wrapped around her body, trapping her arms. She was thinking of protesting and struggling when she felt a familiar breath on her neck and knew instantly who it was and decided to stay still, though she doesn't know why.

Slowly, as if their legs has a mind of it's own, they moved side to side, slowly, following the rhythm of the beat of the music and themselves. The arms slowly unwrapped itself and a hand lightly moved up Rayne's body and felt the zip, pulling it down. Rayne tensed slightly, not knowing what a red-haired has in mind but slowly played along, if not to get hurt. The hands then pulled the jacket of her shoulders, and holding the sleeves of the jacket, made a knot around her waist.

The red-head's hands moved up and then down her arms, sending a shiver down her spine and making goose bumps appear, before settling it round her waist under her arms, his head on her shoulder, breathing in a scent from her hair. Rayne instincts kicked in and she tilted her head to the side, giving the boy access, trailing kisses up and down her neck. Rayne moaned ever so softly, bit her bottom lip as to not let any more moan escape her lips. And she succeeded.

While still in the arms, she turned around to face her lover, his icy blue eyes filled with many emotions, one after the other. Rayne sighed and ran her hands through his blood red hair, before wrapping it around his neck, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Tala tighten his grip around her waist by a touch and rested his own head on top of hers, muttering apologies under his breath in Russian language. Rayne looked up and place a finger on his lips and he instantly stop, looking deep into her eyes.

Her face was now only inches from his and going slightly on her tiptoes, Rayne captured his lips with hers, in a soft kiss. Tala moaned softly and returned the kiss, cupping her neck with a hand of his. A sudden tear rolled down a side of his cheeks and Rayne slowly broke off, confusion in her eyes and a frown on her face. Tala still had his eyes closed as to not let any more tears fall. Rayne wiped the lone tear and playfully kissed the tip of Tala's nose, making him open his eyes and look at her with sadness.

"What's the matter?" Rayne asked in Russian.

"I missed you so much. I felt lonely." Tala replied. "I thought after that incident at the market, you wouldn't want to talk to me, let alone have a relationship with me." 

"I thought the same too." Rayne sighed. Tala looked at her, surprised.

"All I'm gonna say is, that I love you too much to let you go. I'd rather be with you than be with someone else." 

"You mean that?" 

Rayne nodded.

"Then what's with you and Robert. You've been hanging out with him, I thought you two were in relationship." 

What? Me and Robert? No way. It was just a friendly hug because he let Boris come over. Nothing too major. We're just friends." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah!" 

Tala smiled and his icy blue eyes were now filled with warmth and love he thought he would never have. He leaned his head down and kissed his lips, Rayne happily parting her mouth for his tongue to gently plunged, taking all the sweet taste in her mouth. Rayne moaned softly in the kiss, trying to win the battle. But Tala was rubbing her arms again, giving her shivers and distracting her, in which Rayne growled in annoyance when Tala won.

After some time, Tala pulled away, smirking at her, before gently moving round Rayne, and holding onto her from behind, trailing kisses on her shoulders and the upper part of her back body, near the neck. Rayne tilted her head back, wanting to lean against him, but he moved his arms and wrapped around her shoulders, leaning his head on her shoulder and whispering in her ear,

"I love you," before sucking on her earlobe. Rayne giggled lightly and sighed. Reaching her hand up into his hair she replied,

"I love you too."

The song finally ended and the fiesta was coming closer to the end. Tala and Rayne decided to head back to the mansion as they saw that the fiesta was almost empty and they couldn't find their teammates meaning they all headed back to the mansion. Wrapping her arms around his waist, loosely, Rayne walked beside Tala all the way to the mansion, feeling exhausted from the events.

**DK: That's finally over. 35 PAGES!!**

**Anya: Wow. You must have a lot of ideas.**

**DK: ::grins sheepishly::**

**Rayne: Don't forget to review.**

**Amber: And remember put X2 in brackets after the review if you want DK to count it as 2 reviews ::grins::**

**Alexia: Until then... see ya later!!**


	10. Where's Sergei

**CHAPTER 10: WHERE'S SERGEI?**

**DK: I'm back!!! **

**Kai: Oh great!**

**Rayne: What's up every one?**

**K-K: HI!!!**

**Amber: YO!!**

**Alexia: ::waves frantically::**

**Anya: Heya!**

**DK: And welcome to...**

**All: The tenth chapter of the Bladebreaker's twins!!**

**Kai: And you're late.**

**DK: Not my fault I've got writer's block. Anyway I talked to K-k Sunday evening about this chapter. It's thanks to her this chapter is done. Anyway, K-K the reviews please!!!**

**K-K:**

**Minijkitty: Thanks for the review and welcome back **

**Fluffys-sidekick: Thanks for the review.**

**Darkfangs: Yeah, when DK fast and play netball, the next day she gets ill, usually fever but as soon as she gets home and hit the bed, the morning after that she gets back to full health. Glad to hear Silent Tears would be up next week, and DK's glad to hear from you. She was worried that you didn't come online to finish the fic. Anyway thanks for the comment.**

**Windstar: Thank you. Please update New Girl in Town soon. It was getting very interesting.**

**SapphireSword: Thanks for letting DK know about Mariah. She was busy typing and she was meant to change Mariah into Anya and when she double-checked the document, the word Sleep is there. Maybe the net haywire her fic and turned it into sRobertp. O.o And yes that mysterious person in the shadows is Tala, considering he's keeping an eye on Rayne. What else... oh yeah, Rayne is an army soldier since the age of 10. So she knows all the tricks and stuff. They'll find Voltaire soon, possibly in this chapter, but they can't do anything about it since this new event is taking place and about 'nothing bad is gonna happen' will happen.**

**Kitty-Kris: Hi Me!!! Yeah. DK is improving her fluffs. **

**SchoolBoredom: HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN TO YOU TOO!!! You're prize is done and go to DK's bio and there would be a link. Look out for the title 'Request-Kai and Vivien' and then click on the link. **

**DK: YAY!!! 7 REVIEWS!!!**

**Amber: DK doesn't own Beyblade except the Blade Angels, and their bit-beast, Sergei and the Russian National Air force.**

It was past midnight, and the loud volume of the music, the cheering from the citizens of Japan, the flash of colourful lights were now stopped as the fiesta came to an end. Every single house has its windows closed, the doors locked and the curtains along with the light switched off. The same thing occurred in Shuzoku Mansion, except rays of light could be seen faintly through the velvet curtains, in one of the rooms. The source of the light came from the lamp that lay on the bedside table between two twin beds, one of them occupied by a female neko-jin, Vivien.

She was sort of lying on the bed, her head against the wall, her back on top of the pillow and her whole body on the blanket, one leg bended, the other lay out straight in front of her. One arm was across her waist, the other playing with her silver locket, a sigh escaping from her lips as she closed her amber eyes.

Her mind went back to the wonderful moment, she ever dreamed of, the one she thought that would never happen, but happened. Kai Hiwatari, one of her best friends' brother kissed her on the old wooden dock of Japan, under the moonlight. Can the night get any romantic? What's more was that she has her locket returned to her. She opened her eyes, as both of her thumbs, lay on the clasp of the locket and with a click, it opened, revealing an empty space and a picture of herself and her twin brother, smiling, the background of the mountains of China. She sighed again and closed her eyes once more, closing the locket and letting it rest against her chest.

During her time of peace, her ears pricked up a faint sound of a creaking door, and once or twice, she can hear the sound of feet padding across the carpet. She tried to put the pieces together and before she knew it, she felt two weights on top of her, along with a loud yell with two voices merged together. Vivien shot her eyes open and saw pieces of red hair and black hair, tangled up. With her arms jammed under their bodies, using all her energy, she threw off her best friends of her, resulting in them being thrown of the floor.

"OW! No need to push hard!" Rayne exclaimed while rubbing her temple, getting up from her spot.

"No need to jump on me!" Vivien snapped back.

"Chill out Vivien. We're only joking." Anya said, getting up and sitting on the bed, next to Vivien.

"Sorry. You took me by surprised." Vivien sighed. Anya and Rayne exchanged sparkly eyes and high-five in the air.

"What are you guys so cheery about?" Vivien asked.

"That we surprised you. With you being a full neko-jin, it's hard to get away from doing pranks on you." Rayne said.

"Beside," Anya said, crawling across the bed and sitting right next to Vivien, "we need to hear every single detail of your very first true love kiss."

"WHAT!" Vivien almost screamed.

"Oh lighten up. Kai is getting the same treatment. He's already been glomped by Rei and now Tala joined in the fun when we arrived. So it's only we get the detail from you."

Vivien had her eyebrow raised.

"I doubt, they'll get enough information from him, consider what he's like."

"Oh, but you're wrong. Tala has his own ideas in getting important and secretive information from Kai." Rayne smirked evilly, while wriggling her fingers in front of her face as if doing a Hocus Pocus. Vivien groaned and hid her face in her arms that were now wrapping around her knees as she brought them up to her chins.

Anya giggled. "If you don't want us to hear it from the boys, you better start speaking."

"Fine!" came the muffle reply.

Rayne and Anya high-five again and leaned forward.

"We kissed." Came the muffle.

"You what?" Anya asked.

Vivien raised her now blushing face. "I said, we kissed... under the moonlight."

Anya squealed and wrapped her arms around Vivien's neck, Rayne following suit minus-ing the squealing.

"That's fantastic!" Rayne breathed. "That means the three of us are living a love life."

"The three of us? So I see you and Tala made up huh?" Vivien repeated.

It was Rayne's turned to blush but it was faint and covered thanks to her black triangles face paint.

"Yeah we made up. Quite a relief really. And do you know what's funny?"

The girls nodded eagerly.

"Tala thought I was in relationship with Robert."

Vivien raised her eyebrows, and Anya pretended to faint, resulting in banging her head against the floor again. The girls then turned her head to look at Anya, who had a frown on her face, rubbing her head again.

"You know the more you do that, the more likely you'll get brain damage." Vivien said.

"It's not my fault, your bed is single."

"How come I have a single bed?"

"We showed you the original bed, and you said something smaller. This is in fact a king-sized bed."

"So what size of bed do you have?" Vivien asked, as Anya returned to her spot on the bed, sitting down more securely.

"In my original bedroom, I have a queen-size bed. But since I'm sleeping in my nursery for a while, I'm currently sleeping on the king-size bed." Rayne explained as she got off the bed.

"So where are you going now?" Anya asked.

"My nursery. Time to chuck the boys out." Rayne grinned and left the room.

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please? With cheery on top?"

"With chocolate sprinkle on top?"

"With chocolate chips on top?"

"With jelly on top?"

"With cream on top?"

"With maple syrup on top?"

"Maple syrup?" Kai repeated, after hearing all the pleases coming from his two best friends, Tala and Rei."

"So are you going to tell us?"

"NO!" Kai demanded and banged his head onto the pillow, trying to muffle out the please that once again pleaded out.

"Please? With a beyblade on top?"

"Beyblade?"

"With Dranzer on top?"

"Not with Dranzer!"

"With the hot chick Britney Spears on top?"

Everything went silence after Tala announced his please using Britney Spears. All the boys turned to him, deadpanned.

"Britney Spears?" Kai and Rei repeated. Tala could only grinned sheepishly.

"You've still got the hots for that jerk?" Kai asked.

"Err..." Tala stuttered.

"You're going out with Rayne, and you've still got hots for that flop celebrity."

"Hey! She has the hots for The Rasmus!"

"The Rasmus are still the most popular in Russia of all history. Obviously she still has the hots for them." Kai rolled his eyes while explaining.

"But... but..." Tala stammered.

"And you have the hots for Vivien!" Rei put in.

"Yeah I do have the hots for your twin sister." Kai said, but suddenly stopped and let his hand fly over to his mouth.

Tala and Rei sat on Kai's bed, facing him with identically grins. They exchanged looks before screaming in a sing-a-song voice,

"We've got it! We've got it! We've got it! We've got it!"

Kai groaned and shrunk back into his bed, his head buried into the pillow once again, trying to drown out the song.

Rayne was now on the same corridor as the boys and stood frozen in the doorframe, taking in the scene. She could see Tala and Rei, holding hands in a criss-cross and skipping in circles, singing a victory chant and she can barely see Kai on his bed, sulking.

'One guess what happened.' Rayne grinned and leaned against the doorframe. Soon Rei and Tala got out of breath and sat down on the carpeted floor, the singing finally stopped, and the tormentor slowly going away... or is it?

"So I guess you guys got it out of him?" Rayne asked. The boys turned to her, two out of the three of them grinning like mad.

"Yup. It was hard..."

"And slightly hilarious...

"But we got the information we need."

"Your brother... has the hots... for my twin sister!"

Rayne grinned evilly, and her eyes sparkled.

"You know, Vivien said something similar." Rayne entered the room and walked to her bed.

"What did she say?" Tala asked.

"None of your business." Rayne answered, throwing the pillow at him, which hit him square on his face. The pillow left Tala's face in which he frowned. He grabbed the pillow that lazily lay on his lap and through it back to Rayne who caught and took a turn in hitting Rei. Rei yelped and grabbed a pillow near the wall and took an aim at Rayne. Rayne dodged and grabbed some more pillows near the balcony door and walked round her bed. She climbed on Kai's bed and hit his butt before jumping off and hitting Tala again somewhere on his body. It hit his side in which he turned and hit her back.

Rayne blocked the attack, using her own pillow for defence before they both hit each other on each other's side at the same time. Kai smiled at the scene of Rei hitting Tala's back and Rayne and Tala hitting each other's side at the same time and grabbed his own pillow and hit Rayne on her head. Everything froze and they all watched Rayne's expression; it became a frown to a determination and she pivoted and hitted Kai on the face, making him stumble back. And with a war cry did she screamed,

"PILLOW FIGHT!" and thus the boys and Rayne played, hitting each other with soft pillows. Rei managed to dodge many hits from the two boys but unsuccessfully dodged Rayne's hits. He dodged one last hit before exiting the room, saying he's going to sleep and went straight to his room, where Vivien was, sleeping peacefully.

With Rei out of the game, Rayne concentrated more in hitting Tala, making him fall and lay flat on his stomach on the carpet. Rayne sat on his legs so that he couldn't move and start hitting his head, earning a few complaints and groans. And to finish off the match, she grabbed as many pillows as she could reach and piled them up on top of Tala's head, before leaning forward, her arms resting on top of the pile. Kai raised his eyebrow in amusement, and exited the room, not wanting to witness the next scene for he knew the red-haired, and knows his next move.

Tala lay on his stomach for some time after Kai exited and felt that this long enough. He grunted and managed to sit up, getting the pillow off him but returned to the floor, when Rayne lightly pushed him. While being under her, Tala turned around so that he was lying on his back and facing Rayne, a smirk on his face. Rayne watched, with confused eyes, letting her guard down. He grabbed her forearms and turned 180, and with a yelp, Rayne found herself under Tala, the smirk never leaving his face. Rayne growled lightly and tried to get in control but froze, when Tala's face was only inches away. This time the smirk left his face, and was replaced with a soft smile, his eyes full of lust, love, passion and desire.

Rayne stopped struggling as Tala's face got closer and closer and just when she could feel his breath on her lips, she slowly closed her eyes and felt her lips being smooth by another. With Tala's hands, on her forearm, Rayne was able to bend her elbows, grabbing a hold of his t-shirt, moaning in the kiss. Tala teased Rayne, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rayne opened her mouth slightly, without hesitation and Tala slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and immediately both tongues fought for dominance.

At the crack of dawn, early next morning, we have the usual birds chirping, the wind blowing softly, the road empty of people and cars and bicycle, the shops closed, and all curtains remaining closed. But at the crack of dawn, it also found, a group of eighteen teenagers, out in the morning dew, all in groups of four beside two beybladers, training, pulling their ripcord to launch their respective blade, attacking their opponents, increasing their power, endurance and defence. We found them running laps around the Shuzoku Forest, behind the Shuzoku Mansion, doing push-ups and lifting weights. Two remaining teenagers controlled all of these training: the Hiwatari Sibling!

"100 more push-ups!" one of them screamed at around 5am. The other beybladers, obeyed silently, doing one hundred more push-ups. Most of them were getting tired, sweaty, and slightly numb but not as much as the trainers, who were standing at a side, or walking around inspecting the battles.

Once the sun has lifted itself up, Rayne called it a day. As soon as she uttered the sentence, every beyblader collapsed on the soft green grass. Rayne rolled her eyes at the scene, and turned to glance at her twin brother for a bit before returning her attention to her friends and team-mates.

"You do realise, we're going to keep doing this until Voltaire is done for. Even though Kai and I are going to do the chasing, you guys are needed to hold the guards back while the two of us ascend. That's your job. To hold back anybody that gets in our way!" Rayne lectured.

The beyblader listened carefully and took in every single word Rayne spoke, while catching their breath.

"You can go now." Kai said, turning himself round and walking back to the mansion. The others followed suit. Only Rayne stood where she was, staring in space in front of the forest, waiting. Then she felt it, the familiar blow of the soft wind along with a few leaves and the scent of magnolia, surrounding her and a bright light appeared in front of her, taking the form of the two most familiar people she ever missed: her parents.

"Mother." Rayne breathed. Mrs Hiwatari smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Mr Hiwatari asked.

"Fine." Rayne answered.

"Everything OK?"

"Yep. Just finished training."

"Darling. There's something we have to tell you, and it is very important because it will help you when the time comes." Mrs Hiwatari said, going straight to business.

"What is it?" Rayne pressed.

"You know how every man of the Hiwatari mansion is the Ambassador or the heir to the ambassador?"

Rayne nodded.

"Well while the men have their own tradition, I have my own, and it passes down from mother to daughter."

"You mean, whatever that is important to you, it passed down to me?"

Mrs Hiwatari nodded.

"What is it?"

"Powers."

"Powers?" Rayne repeated. "Mother, there are all sorts of powers. Which are you talking about?"

"I'll show you."

Mr Hiwatari glided towards his daughter and stood behind her, his ghostly hand on her shoulder, in which she can feel his warmth flowing through her. Mrs Hiwatari stood back, and closed her eyes, concentrating on revealing this 'power'.

Everything was silent, no wind was blowing, no trees were moving, not a slightest leaf rustled. All was quiet, until the slight humming sound came from the lips of Mrs Hiwatari. And then it happened. White little orbs came out of nowhere, surrounding the ghost, more of them on her back, and from those orbs, something powerful and beautiful came out of her back.

"Wow!" Rayne breathed. What she saw was an angel. Her mother now has bright white wings, a few feathers falling for effect, and it attracted Rayne to come closer to her mother. Rayne reached her hand out but stopped in mid-air, asking permission. Mrs Hiwatari nodded and folded her wings forward slightly, so that Rayne could touch it. Underneath the soft feathers, Rayne could feel the power erupting from and realise that she may have this power too.

"Mother, if this power was passed down to me, what if I'm not able to control it?" Rayne whispered.

"You will control it." Mrs Hiwatari said softly.

"How to I summon it?"

"If you something and you believe in it, you'll get something."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Wish hard on what you want and you'll get it. It's all about wanting something and getting something."

"For example, if I want my wings to appear, all I have to do is wish for hard, and it'll come?"

The couple nodded, smiling.

Rayne bit her bottom lip. "I'm not going to try it now. I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"We know dear. I felt the same way too, when I was your age. If you want to try it, and need any kind of support, there's a way you can call to me."

"There is?"

"Yes there is. But we can't tell you at this moment, for our time is up."

"But..." Rayne started as tears clouded her vision.

"Don't worry. We'll guide you to find the key." Mrs Hiwatari said, as her voice became an echo.

"I love you both!" Rayne whispered.

"And we love you." Mr Hiwatari echoed.

Rayne watched the sky in which her parents faded to and felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun round to met with a pair of crimson eyes.

"Oh... Kai." Rayne spoke.

Kai reached out and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Was that mum and dad?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rayne lowered her head, and stares at the ground. Kai looked at her and kissed the top of her head before rapping his arms around her shoulders in an embrace. Rayne smiled softly and returned the hug, wrapping her own arms around his waist. They broke off after a while and headed back to the mansion, Rayne telling everything that had just happened.

Rayne walked out of the mansion just after lunch, with her rucksack behind her, hanging off her shoulders, a small CD player hanging from her belt, the headphones around her neck. She was on the driveway of the Shuzoku Mansion when she heard something behind her and turned. She could see little Sergei, between the bars of the Balcony, outside the entrance.

"What's up, bumblebee?" Rayne asked.

"Where are you going?" Sergei answered.

"Park. Wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Sergei went inside the mansion and grabbed something before running out of the mansion, down the stairs and down the driveway towards Rayne. He grabbed Rayne's outstretched hand, and held it, walking alongside her.

"So what are we going to do in the park?" Sergei asked, as they weaved in and out of the crowd of the street, leading to the entrance of the park.

"Well, what did you bring?" Rayne answered.

"My beyblade." Sergei chirped.

"Great. Then we can practice making your beyblade stronger. I've got my laptop with me so I can analyse your beyblade."

"Awesome! Would I also be able to get a bib-beep like you and Big brother?" Sergei jumped.

"A bib-beep? Oh you mean Bit-beast." Rayne laughed lightly. "Well, I know you have an innocent side, your heart is pure and if you train hard, then you're likely to get a bit-beast."

"Yay!"

While having small chats between the two, they placed their foot at the emerald green grass, as they entered the park, the sun shining brightly, the birds chirping, butterflies flying from one pretty flower to another. Sergei and Rayne walked across the grass into the familiar playing area where there were several beyblading dishes. Some were used as a few kids played a friendly match.

Sergei watched a few while Rayne sat down on a spot on the soft green grass, taking her laptop out of her bag, and placing her headphones in the bag along with her CD player. She opened the lid and a voice spoke out,

"Afternoon, Lady Rayne. How may I assist you?"

Rayne rolled her eyes at the attitude of moon-surf. He speaks two completely different languages. When stuck in the laptop, he becomes a person who gives a lot of respect, like an important person but when in his usual form as a flat, floating crescent moon, he becomes someone childish.

"I wanna do a few analysing on a few teams beyblades." Rayne said.

"And you're talking about Blade Angels, Bladebreakers, Demoliton Boys and the Majestics."

"Er... yeah."

"Thought so. DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH WORK I'M DOING?"

"Hey! You do all the analysing and I do all the researches and upgrades. So don't you go saying you did all of the work. I did half as much as you normally do."

"You've got a point there." Moon-surf muttered. Rayne smirked and open a few files, some of the already collected data on the teams. Nearby, Sergei was watching the battle held by two boys, and was amazed by the power, the beyblade has.

Suddenly a bright green butterfly appeared right in front of his eyes, and now Sergei was mesmerized at its beauty. Without telling Rayne what he's up to and never leaving his eyes off the butterfly, the butterfly began to move, with Sergei jogging towards it, trying to catch it, wanting to be it's friend. As the butterfly keep flying and flying away, Sergei kept on going deeper and deeper into the park, unaware of the surroundings. Especially unaware of a few pairs of eyes watching the little kid.

"How much longer?" Moon-surf whined.

"Not much. Run the video again and record the attack, defence and endurance used in this battle."

"Sure. But aren't you meant to train Sergei?" Moon-surf reminded.

"Oh yeah." Rayne looked up to see Sergei nowhere. "Sergei?" Rayne got up from her spot and put the laptop away in her bag and began searching the park near the blading area.

"SERGEI!" Rayne called out several times. She arrived near the dish and saw the same two boys they she saw earlier. She ran up to them, hoping they have some answers.

"Excuse me." Rayne called. The two boys looked up. "Have you seen a little boy with blonde hair, around here somewhere?"

"Yeah. He was watching the battle about ten minutes ago." One of the boys answered.

"Then he saw this green butterfly and followed it. I think he went that way." The second boy added, pointing to the direction behind him.

Rayne eyes widen slightly. "Thank you." She shouted when she bolted to the direction. 'Oh Sergei, where did you go my little bumblebee?' Rayne thought desperately.

**DK: Erm... I'm going to stop there. **

**Rayne: What are you trying to do?!**

**DK: Trying to keep my stories long using all the bad things that are happening.**

**Anya: And what happened to your pages?**

**DK: I've returned to my normal twelve pages routine thingy. ::shrugs:: I had a writer's block remember and the only way to get it out is to write up your chapters bit by bit and that's how it's going to be!!**

**Alexia: I don't get.**

**DK: I had a writer's block for a whole week so I'm writing last week's chapter in my usual number of pages, and then slowly I'll add more pages to the other chapters. But I can't guarantee that. Anyways don't forget I need 5 reviews for this chapter before I can upload my next chapter that will be done in two days. Hopefully.**

**Amber: So have a nice day and see you really soon!!!**


	11. Rayne to the Rescue

**CHAPTER 11: RAYNE TO THE RESCUE**

**DK: ::wearily:: Hey Guys. **

**Kai: What's up with you?**

**DK: Nothing.**

**Rayne: Doesn't sound like nothing to me.**

**DK: Well I'm still in writer's block, but I managed to write something in this chapter. ::holds up the script::**

**Kai: ::snatches it and reads it:: Someone is going to kill you.**

**DK: ::Sarcastically:: And no one has since now?**

**Rayne: Let me see!! **

**Kai: ::hides the script:: Not now. Do the reviews.**

**Rayne: ::pouts:: Fine!**

**SchoolBoredom: Thank you**

**SapphireSword: Yeah. I'm trying to waste space but I'm also trying to use my so-call sense of humour, which I don't have. Part of this story is Tala/Rayne pairing so, yeah, we're cute together. I hope to learn my powers too… although I don't know what it is yet. May find out in this chapter if Drago-Kai would allow me ::gives DK an evil eye:: I wonder who's watching Sergei as well. And yes… it'll be ME to the rescue!! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter.**

**Darkfangs: Long time no heard from you DK says. And yes, you did mention your mom several times. And here's the update.**

**Fluffys-sidesick: thank you.**

**MiniJKitty: Thank you for the review**

**Kai: DK doesn't own Beyblade nor us except the Blade Angels and their bit-beast, Sergei and the mysterious people's bit-beast.**

**Rayne: ::growls at DK:: Here's chapter 11. Part two of 'Chapter 10: Where's Sergei?'**

PREVIOUSLY ON BLADEBREAKER'S TWINS:

Rayne eyes widen slightly. "Thank you." She shouted when she bolted to the direction. 'Oh Sergei, where did you go my little bumblebee?' Rayne thought desperately.

NOW:

On the crowded street of Tokyo, Japan many citizens were out and about: hanging with their friends, visiting their families, going into the park, going to the theatre, and shopping. Well as Christmas comes nearer and nearer, the weather became colder and colder, and windier. Citizens all around Tokyo were wrapped in thick woolly coats and thick woolly scarves around their necks, along with thick mittens or gloves and hats, as they stroll up and down the streets, going in and out of shops, preparing their Christmas feast, decorations and parties.

But amongst those crowd a small child was wearing green and brown clothing, with thick blond hair under an over-size green bowler hat, chasing what seems to be a bright emerald butterfly. He was giggling as he chase after it, his small legs keeping up with the speed of the butterfly, his small arms out-stretched, trying to catch the butterfly.

His name was Sergei. Rayne Hiwatari and her butler, Geoffrey, raised him. As no one knows his Russian surname, he claims the name Hiwatari, related to Kai and Rayne as their little brother by adoption as well as being Spencer's biological brother. But either way, he was happy with the family he has. He was raised, being loved and carefree, instead of having the childhood the Hiwatari and the Demolition Boys has to go through. He lived in a big mansion with Geoffrey, ate as much as food as he wants, lay with any toys he wants as his childhood memories, instead of living a life in hell, being trained and punished by Voltaire and his servants, becoming cold and ruthless.

Now as he followed his family to Japan, he received special training from Rayne, on how to beyblade, on how to play a fair game, following the rules, how to give all your best, pushing yourself to your full potential, and most importantly, how to teach the cheaters to play fair. Today was one of those days he was to have that training but here he was, chasing after green butterfly. But what was worse that he was alone and he didn't even tell Rayne!

As he chased after the beautiful butterfly, up on the roof a building, hidden in the shadows were a group of mysterious bladers, their eyes fixed on the little kid.

"Is that him?" one of the five asked.

"Yes. They call him Sergei. Spencer's little brother."

"Do you all know what to do?" the leader of the five boys asked.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Let's go!"

Rayne ran in and out of the trees, leaves blowing behind her as she create a small wind behind her, her scarf flying behind her. (**DK: Everything blowing behind her huh?**) She ran across half of the park and with no sign of Sergei then settled in finding him in the alleys. But no luck whatsoever. But he wasn't in either of the place at all. She then blend herself in the crowds, looking all over the heads for the little guy.

'Sergei where are you?' Rayne thought desperately. She look right and left, up and down, back and front, through the legs of the citizens, through the crowd but saw no Sergei. Instead she saw something, which is quite unusual and different.

As curiosity once again took over her, she quietly and sneakily followed the gang, using her skill as a member of the national Russian Air Force soldier. She flattened herself against the wall and slowly and quietly she moved along the wall and into the alleyway the gang disappeared to.

"Where did the brat go?" one of the gangster asked.

"I saw him this way. You know, his locks aren't that hard to find." The third member said.

"Lets just go." The leader interrupted. Slowly the five of them followed the trail on the snow made by Sergei's footstep, leading them down to the river. As they reached at one end of the bridge, they hid under the bridge and peaked outwards, and heard a soft giggling.

Lying on the soft, cold, snow was Sergei, with the green butterfly around him, touching his bare skin, tickling him, making him giggle from time to time as they play with each other, none of them aware of the danger.

"OK. Here's the plan." The head of the gang said, his ginger hair blowing softly to the wind. "There's a ware house just a few blocks from here. We torture the little guy until he screams, screams as loud as possible for Hiwatari to hear."

"Perfect." One of them grinned. So the four of them went to the warehouse while the Leader acted out phase on: Kidnap Sergei.

Sergei was still giggling and playing with the butterfly when someone tower over him, as he can see the shadow taking over the light from his eyelids as he had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a young man towering him gently, a small smile on his innocent face.

"Hello." He greeted softly.

"Hi, mister. Are you lost?" Sergei asked, sitting up as the butterfly went away.

"No. But aren't you?"

Sergei looked around and took in his surrounding. He now knew that Rayne wasn't around, nor was he in the park.

"Mister, can you tell me where I am?" Sergei voice broke as he spoke.

Brooklyn smiled. 'This poor guy doesn't know what hit him.'

"You're at the river, little one." Brooklyn answered.

Fear and sadness clutched the younger boy's heart. He didn't like being alone; especially talking to someone he doesn't know. Plus he doesn't know how far he is from the Shuzoku Mansion. Sergei gulped, fear in his eyes as he looked up to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn frowned and kneeled in front of the little bumblebee.

"Don't be afraid, I'll look after you until your family finds you."

Sergei couldn't help but nod and accept his hospitality.

"Do you know how to beyblade?"

"My friend taught me, I even got my own beyblade."

"Wanna have some practice while we wait?"

"Ok." That seems to cheer the little boy up. Brooklyn stood up and extended his hand. Sergei clutched the hand and pulled himself up and followed still clutching. They entered the warehouse.

The warehouse was dark and slightly damp; giving you the scary feeling which Sergei is feeling at the moment. A hand resting on his shoulder gently suddenly made him feel safe, safe in the hands of Brooklyn.

"Don't worry about the place. It's harmless. If you want, we can practice beyblading until your friend comes.?"

Sergei nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

Brooklyn smiled evilly but the shadows covered half of his face, so Sergei couldn't see anything of his face features. Sergei took out his beyblade, while Brooklyn made his way to the other side of the dish, crouching in position. Sergei also crouched in position.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" Brooklyn counted down.

"LET IT RIP!" Sergei shouted.

The two beyblades, one dark grey/black and one gold, meet in the middle of the dish and battled, circling each other.

"Let's go!" Sergei shouted. Brooklyn grinned, an evil idea forming in his mind.

"Shadow, Dark sparkle!" Brooklyn commanded.

Rayne lost the mysterious gang somewhere near the river bridge. She was standing in the middle of a market, looking around helplessly for any sign of the mysterious people or at least the green butterfly in the middle of a small blizzard.

"SERGEI? SERGEI!" Rayne shouted out, but the blizzard just block her voice. And then she saw it; the bright colour going up and down. The blizzard slowed down and only snow fell so Rayne had a better chance at what was moving. Her eye widen at the sight. 'IT'S THE GREEN BUTTERFLY'

The green butterfly was moving in a strange pattern as if it was telling Rayne something. With her legs having it's own mind, she walked towards the small insect, having the creature right in her face, with a few inches distance.

"What is it? Where is he? Do you know?" Rayne asked quietly.

The butterfly flew up and down several times then turned and moved forward, stopping only to look back to see if Rayne was following.

Getting the hint, Rayne nodded and follow the butterfly, all the way to the river.

It was for some time since Rayne followed the butterfly until it stopped, when they both arrived at the spot beside the river where Sergei was earlier on. Rayne looked around, for any sign of the little bumblebee but found none.

"Was this the last place?" Rayne asked.

The butterfly moved up and down as a gesture of saying yes.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." Rayne said and the butterfly flew away to it's respectable home.

'SERGEI! SERGEI!" Rayne tried but all she can hear was her own echo, and the rushing noise of the river running. Thinking that standing around won't help, she moved about, going to paces near the river to find any clues of Sergei. And the first one was right under the bridge, the place she went to look.

Rayne walked towards the bridge and found some sort of footsteps in the mud.

"What's this?" she asked herself. She leaned over and saw that it was definitely footsteps, at lease shoe size seven.

"Might as well, follow it. Hope it brings me some sort of a place." So she re-traced the footstep of Brooklyn but didn't go far as an explosion sound erupted nearby. Looking up, she saw smoke coming from some few blocks away. Realisation dawn at her as her brain functioned into one possibility. Sergei might be somewhere near the explosion. Wasting no time, she ran, using her skill as a soldier for the Russian army, towards the warehouse.

Sergei cried out as the attack performed by Shadow, ripped up his sleeve and made a cut on his arm. This was like the fourth time, Brooklyn had the guts to attack an innocent child, who did nothing but chase a butterfly. Sergei had cuts on both of his arms and legs, making him collapse onto his knees, and cry. After all he is five-years-old.

"Why cry, little one?" Brooklyn asked.

"You're-you're hurting me." Sergei sniffed.

"Am I?"

"I agree!" someone called from above them. Brooklyn growled and looked up, noticing Rayne, her eyes turning completely crimson with fire burning in them and for once, he felt fear in his heart, but he showed it to no one.

"LET IT RIP!" Rayne launched her beyblade into the dish, knocking Sergei's beyblade out of the dish, landing it beside him and battling Shadow. Rayne jumped off and landed in front of Sergei, opposite Brooklyn, eyes still holding that fire.

"When you hurt a member of my family, you hurt me. Now it's time for you to feel the pain you out little bumblebee through. DEATHSCYTHE!" Rayne called her bit-beast.

The Black Angel of Death appeared, fiercer then ever as she too, had a bond with little bumblebee.

"BLACK HOLE ATTACK!"

Deathscythe's eyes turn pitch black as a black whirl with dark sparkles surrounded her, her black hair flying behind her as she prepared her attack.

"FIRE!" Rayne commanded.

Brooklyn felt helpless. This was the first time he ever fought a very powerful opponent like Rayne. Deathscythe placed her hands in front of her, chest level, palm-to-palm, an energy ball forming in the middle. And when Rayne gave word, the energy ball became a blast, the attack aiming for Shadow. The blast made a critical hit on Shadow, however it did not destroy the creature. Instead, the beyblade flew back into Brooklyn's hand as he made his get-away.

Rayne caught her beyblade, with ease and went to Sergei. Sergei had by then controlled his crying, sniffing from time to time. Rayne kneel in front of him, stroking his cheek.

"You OK now, bumblebee?"

Sergei nodded, not trusting his voice. Rayne soften at the sight of a child she consider her little brother. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly, comforting him. Sergei let out a sob, clinging onto Rayne. Rayne kissed the top of his head and stood up, still holding Sergei. Picking up his beyblade, she walked out of the warehouse, eyes on Sergei at all times.

Beyblades being put in the launcher suddenly erupted in her ears and she was forced to look up, to see a group of what look like Beyblade Gangster surrounding her, beyblades ready. Rayne's temper rose, and her eyes turned into slits and she bared her fangs at them but the ignored it, but deep down inside they were quivering, and Rayne could feel it.

'To control your power, all you have to do is think hard. Think hard and you'll get it.' Rayne remembered her mother's words. Rayne's eyes became pitch black just like Deathscythe has been a while ago and she concentrated hard, doing exactly as her mother told her to. She didn't know what her powers would be, but she believed in her mother, as she always did and concentrated hard.

The next she knew, she felt something sharp on her back as if an arrow shot through your heart and something heavy weighting on her back. Then bright white feathers were floating around her and an idea popped into her mind that was so crazy, but might be the only logical reason. Taking the risk, she looked behind and her eyes gaze at millions of bright white feathers stuck together to form wings.

But she also left her guard in which the gangsters took advantage of, launching their beyblade. But it was too late as each and every gangster launched his beyblade. The beyblade spun passed Rayne, the sharp attack ring cutting at every flesh possible. But Rayne's mind was set, taking Sergei to safety with help from her wings.

Shutting her eyes tightly and holding Sergei tightly in her arms, she flapped her wings hard and felt herself lift off the ground and into the sky. Feeling like a superman, Rayne manoeuvred herself and flew towards the mansion, a few miles North.

The red second hand passed number twelve, and the long, black minute hand stepped in afterwards, while the small, black hour hand struck number seven, did the chime turned on, indicating it was seven in the evening. Under the clock was a fireplace, where the flames glowed brightly, and dancing merrily. But the atmosphere wasn't a happy one.

Ray and Bryan was playing chess joined with Robert and Johnny, Amber and Alexia were sleeping lightly on the couches, with Max and Tyson watching over them Enrique and Oliver were talking quietly to each other with Spencer and Ian listening, Vivien was watching Boris type something in his laptop over his shoulder and Kai and Tala were pacing up and down in front of the fire.

Vivien started to get uncomfortable and so did Anya as she walked into the ballroom after helping out in the kitchen.

"Boys, please. You're making us nervous then we're already are."

Kai sighed and ran his hands over his face. Suddenly a thud was heard. Everyone turned his or her attention to the front door. Amber and Alexia even woken up.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"Don't know." Bryan answered.

"I'll check it out." Tala said heading towards the door, followed by Kai. Tala opened the golden door and gasped. Outside was a very injured Rayne, her arms around a sleeping Sergei, holding him to her chest. She was leaning against a wall beside the doorframe.

"RAYNE!" Tala started. Rayne opened her eyes slowly and weakly and gave him a small smile.

"Hey." She barely whispered. Spencer and Ian also followed Tala and were stood behind them, looking over their shoulders.

"Sergei!" Spencer cried softly and pushed through the small crowd.

"He's fine. He's just sleeping although he's injured." Rayne said, passing the little bumblebee to Spencer. Spencer nodded and took Sergei into his room, followed by Vivien, who went and warmed up Sergei.

Tala looked worriedly at Rayne but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." As Rayne took a step forward, she swayed, loosing her balance as the rest of her energy disappeared. Tala's eyes widen and caught Rayne before she fell to the ground.

"Rayne? Rayne!" Tala tried to wake Rayne but she didn't move nor speak, just breathed.

Tala picked her up bridal-style and took her to her bedroom, nodding to Anya to come with him.

Tala knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said from inside. Tala entered without hesitation and saw Anya putting a blanket over Rayne.

Anya stood up from where she was crouched and looked up at him.

"She's fine. Just out of energy. I'm not sure when she'll be awake but it won't be anytime soon."

"You should be a doctor. You're fit for it."

"I know. Rayne said so herself. I'll leave you to it." Anya added when she saw her brother gazing at Rayne's prone body. Anya walked past her brother and slipped outside the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Tala walked slowly and quietly, almost in a zombie-like walk, towards the bed, tears stinging his eyes. He went to the foot of the bed and walked round, letting his fingers touch the blanket, snaking his fingers around Rayne's hand, clutching it gently. Then sat beside her, stroking her hair absently, while looking at her soft, fair face.

"Please wake up Rayne." Tala sighed. Looking at the clock, he realise it was getting late but he never left Rayne's side. Sitting on the bed, he carefully and gently pulled Rayne towards him, so that she was lying between his legs, her head against his chest. Tala wrapped his arms around her and rests his own head on her shoulder, falling into a sleep.

**PS. Sorry it took a month since my last update. I was in a writer's Block. Don't forget 2 review. **


	12. Merry Christmas

**CHAPTER 12: MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Everyone: _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_**

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas,**_

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas,**_

_**And a Happy New Year.**_

**DK: Hey Everyone!! Christmas is just around the corner and us characters wish you a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!**

**K-K: HI! Merry Christmas!!**

**Anya: Happy Holidays.**

**Rayne and Kai: HN.**

**Amber and Alexia: ::continues to sing until got wacked at the head by Anya::**

**DK: As a little treat, I'll be doing the reviews and here it is!**

**SapphireSword:- Yeah lots of action here. There'll be pretty more action after this chapter and I'm glad you like it. I know it was winter and I know Butterflies don't exits at that season, but it was spring time when I discussed this chapter with K-K, but then Christmas is just round the corner so I changed the season timing but kept the plot. It's the only way to get Sergei to be kidnapped. Anyways thanks for the review. Appreciate it very much.**

**Kitty-Kris:- Don't worry about reviewing chapter 10. You can still do it. And I'll answer it in the next chappy, how's that? Let me know when the chapter is up. Rayne is going to be fine. She's in a brief coma. But all is well will ends well right? ::devil's horns appears on her head:: Okay, so maybe not in this story, but you never know, I may change it. Chat to you soon.**

**Minij Akane:-Thanks for the review and thanks for the heads-up.**

**Darkfangs:- You weren't rude on MSN. Frankly we chat to each other, every single day except on Saturday. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the review and I will take the blame for making you like our little ficcy :P. I love it as much as you do. Anyways I'm a very patient person so take your time on Silent Tears, and I'll chat to you soon. Thanks for the review and bye.**

**SchoolBoredom:-Thank you.**

**DK: Well there it is. 5 reviews within two days.**

**Anya: Hehe.**

**K-K: DK doesn't own Beyblade except Blade Angels and their bit-beasts, Sergei and the plot.**

**Amber: ENJOY!**

A pair of soft crimson eyes opened slowly, her vision foggy as she woke up one early morning. She blinked several times until her vision was focused, and she saw white and blue sparkles all around her bedroom.

'What's going on?' she thought. Rayne realise that the blue and white sparkles were actually shiny streamers, reflecting what seems to be Christmas lights that were position around the room up on the ceiling.

'Christmas Decorations?' Rayne widen her eyes and looked beside her. Above the mahogany bedside table, a calendar was pinned, and circled in red was the date 24th December: Christmas Eve's

"Shit!" Rayne swore under her breath. She got up hurriedly but was pulled back by something and she softly bang against someone behind her. That person groaned and moved his head, returning to sleep.

Rayne froze at his movement and looked down at her waist where a pair of arms was holding. Recognising the sleeves of a shirt, Rayne slowly turned around and came face to face with none other than Tala Ivanov. Her stone cold face softened at the sight and giggle quietly when Tala let out a soft snore. Reaching up, she pushed some bangs away from his face but her hand was caught by another hand, startling her. Rayne let out a gasp of surprised and Tala opened his eyelids and set his icy blue eyes on Rayne.

"Rayne?" Tala croaked.

"Yeah." Rayne smiled. Tala's eyes lit up and let go of her hand, his fingers stroking softly against her cheek, before cupping her nape, pulling her face down. Their lips met in a soft kiss and soon became a heated kiss as Tala gently plunged his tongue inside her mouth, seeking hers.

Tala sat up properly and pulled Rayne to sit on his lap, never breaking the heated kiss until oxygen was needed. Rayne looked closely at Tala and realised there was something different about him. He looked tired and pale.

"Yuriy? Are feeling alright?" Rayne asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He whispered. "I was just worried." The growling of stomach was heard. Rayne looked around, expecting it coming from Alexia or Tyson but no one was inside the room apart from the couple. She then realise that the sound came beneath her and that it belonged to Tala.

"Have you eaten?" Rayne asked, watching Tala's flushed face.

Tala shook his head. "Not-Not since you return with Sergei two weeks ago."

"WHAT?!" Rayne shouted. "You haven't eaten for two weeks?"

"No he didn't." someone said from outside. Both Rayne and Tala turned to see Anya and Kai standing in the doorframe, a tray of food in each pair of hands.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"Better. Could you guys please tell me what happened?"

Kai looked at Tala who looked at Anya who looked at Rayne who looked at everyone in turn. Kai sighed, threading his fingers through his spiky hair.

"OK."

Rayne beamed and sat comfortably beside Tala, his arms around her.

"Well, it was around 7pm two weeks ago. The gang was worried that you didn't return from the park, with Sergei. We were waiting, and waiting, our worries getting stronger and stronger until we heard the doorbell. Tala and I went to answer it and saw you, all injured, holding Sergei who was sleeping."

Rayne nodded, indicated that she remembered it.

"After Spencer took Sergei from your arms," Tala continued, "you collapsed. We took you to your room and Anya tended your injuries."

"Since then, Tala never left your side. He hasn't been eating for the past two weeks and he hardly got any sleep. He just kept watching over you, stroking you hair and sighing from time to time." Anya finished.

"Well here's your food, and we'll leave you to it." Kai kissed Rayne's forehead before exiting, Anya following. Rayne heard the door closed with a soft click and looked at Rayne, tears stinging her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tala whispered, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You really love me that much, to skip food just to look after me?" Rayne asked, smiling.

Tala stroked her hair and whispered, "of course I do. I love you. And I'm not leaving your side."

Rayne leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a soft and slow kiss. Both of them closed their eyes and Tala immediately wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him, making her sit on his lap, not breaking the kiss once. A tear rolled down Rayne's cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer (if possible), not breaking the heated kiss that has began.

"I love you so much." Tala whispered against the kiss. Rayne broke the kiss from lack of oxygen, and looked at him fondly.

"I know. And I love you too." Rayne whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

oo

It was a dark place, with cold temperature and everything is quiet except the sound of water drops hitting the cold ground every five seconds. But another sound joined the water droplets. It was a whimpering sound and from what we can make out, the voice belongs to a young five-year-old child. Who do we know that is five-years-old? Who else but our little bumblebee, Sergei Romano.

Sergei was sitting on the cold, damp ground, beside what seems to be a leak pipe that was making all the water sound, with his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around it, hugging his knees. He was scared, cold and lonely as well as hungry and thirsty, making him whimper, as he was hunger for warmth.

He darted his eyes left and right, trying to find his escape of this terrible nightmare, when out of the corner of his eyes, a struck of hope grew in him. It was a light, a sign of hope and a sign of escape.

Sergei got up and dragged his tiny legs across the long corridor, keeping his hands against the damp wall, guiding him, keeping him on track. He followed the pretty white light, pushing himself to keep walking, hoping against all hope that the light was his ticket home.

But another subject entered him another sound entered his ears, sending the sound waves to his brain. As his small brain continued to function, working on this new arrival, Sergei slowly recognised the sound, the familiar sound of a spinning beyblade.

That little flame of hope grew stronger as his energy re-new, gods know how, running as fast as his little legs could go, towards the bright light. With every step he take, the light became closer, and the smile on our young bumblebee grew wider and wider, until he reached his destination.

He finally took a step through the light and an image popped right in his face.

"Hi!" greeted the image. Sergei took several steps back out of surprise and fear, putting some distance between the two.

"Who are you?" asked Sergei.

"The name is Ming-Ming and you're so adorable." Replied the image.

"Err…" stammered Sergei, even more surprised. Confusion has also taken over fear, making him slightly braver than before.

Ming-Ming giggled at the stammered bumblebee. Cheering and whistling erupted Sergei's ears and looked around him.

"Where am I?" asked Sergei, as he no longer was in the cold, damp corridor.

"You're at the beyblade stadium," giggled Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming was at the same height as Sergei, has blue hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a frilly skirt and short top, showing off her girly, childish side. She suddenly jumped into the air as her body glowed bright white, changing her form. She was taller, older, more of a teenager than the little girl she used to be. She still has her blue hair and crimson eyes but she was out of her colourful frilly skirt and into her favourite black dress sprinkled with red hearts. She landed gracefully in front of Sergei, now twice as tall as he was and blew him a harmless kiss before walking away.

With Ming-Ming out of the way, Sergei concentrated more on the scene in front of him. Once again the sound of a spinning beyblade reached his ears although it sounds more like two beyblade clashing.

Sergei widened his eyes. There in front of him were two familiar black beyblade, one with orange chip the other with a black chip, going head-to-head in a battle. Both bit-beast were already arise, a canine beast and a black angel.

Ginger hair and icy blue eyes gleaming maliciously met Sergei's fearful blue eyes and fiery crimson and two-toned black hair also met Sergei's eyes and Sergei recognised them both.

Two beyblade clashed, their attack rings melting, sending sparks in every direction before separating, circling each other. Rayne was breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face, herself half injured. Brooklyn was different. He was still standing, unfazed by the whole event.

"Give up yet?" taunted Brooklyn, smirking at the sight.

"Never!" breathed Rayne. Suddenly she collapsed onto her knees, breathing fast and heavily, loosing energy.

"You'll never make it. You might as well say good-bye to your friends. After this, your boyfriend goes next then that brother of yours you call 'twin'," chuckled Brooklyn.

"NO!" gasped Rayne. "You're not going to hurt them. Any of them!"

"HMPH! Whatever. Shadow! Final attack with DARK SPARKLES!" commanded Brooklyn. Shadow roared its mighty roar and over powered Deathscythe, heading for Rayne. Rayne just sat there, frozen, watching with wide eyes.

"NO!" screamed Sergei, as the attack gave a critical hit to Rayne and everything was engulfed by the bright light once again.

oo

Sergei snapped his eyes open and sat up straight as he jerked awake, sweat pouring over him. His heart was beating furiously and his breathing was coming in short gasps. His vision was blurry, as tears stung his eyes and he choke down a sob, hoping no one would have heard him. He looked around him, taking in his surroundings.

There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, all decorated and tinsels were hung up on the wall around the perimeter of the room, with holly hanging in various places. There was a giant star at the center of the ceiling with streamers sprouting from it, the other end of the streamer stuck in each corner of the room. Glow-in-the-dark stars and moons were stuck in various places on the ceiling, giving out a soft light when the room is dark.

A pig-like snort erupted Sergei's thought. He turned around and realise the snort was actually a snore coming from his big brother. Spencer was sitting on a chair, an open book lying on his lap, with his head hung, as sleep was containing him.

Sergei let out a sob, remembering his dream and then clamp his hand over his mouth. This woke up Spencer, as he looked at his little brother worriedly.

"Sergei, what's wrong?" asked Spencer.

Spencer let out another sob and crawled across the bed towards Spencer. Spencer took him into his arms and hugged him tight. Sergei cried out, scared that the dream might come true but didn't speak of it.

"It's ok, little one. You're safe," soothed Spencer. Sergei continued to cry for a bit longer before he calmed down. He pulled away, just enough to wipe his tears away.

"Where's she?" asked Sergei.

"You mean Rayne? She's in her room." Answered Spencer. Sergei jumped off him and headed towards Rayne's room.

He opened the door slowly and entered. Both Rayne and Tala turned around.

"Sergei?" called Rayne. Looking at Rayne suddenly brought tears in Sergei's eyes once again. Rayne noticed this and got out of bed, hugging Sergei closed to her.

"What's the matter, bumblebee?" asked Rayne. Sergei burst into tears again. Rayne knew she wouldn't be getting any answers from him so she picked him up and took him to bed. She sat down beside Tala, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her own arms holding Sergei and used her free hand to stroke his thick golden locks, calming him. In no time, Sergei cried himself to sleep. Soon later on, both Rayne and Tala fell asleep in each other's arms.

oo

"Piggyback?" asked Rayne. Sergei nodded, this thumb in his mouth, being the five-year-old child he is. Sergei stood up on the bed and Rayne sat at the edge. Sergei wrapped his arms around her neck, and wrapped his legs around her waist as Rayne placed her arms under his legs to secure him behind her. Rayne then stood up slowly and followed Tala out of the bedroom, giving Sergei a piggyback ride. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the ballroom of the mansion where the rest if the gang was gathered.

oo

(Anya)

No sleep,

No sleep until I'm done with finding the answers,

Won't stop,

Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer.

And sometimes I fell like going down and so disconnected.

But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted.

CHORUS

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows

For my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows

All my life

(Vivien)

They say,

That I must learn how to kill before I can feel safe

But I,

I'd rather kill myself then turn into their salve

And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder

Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder.

CHORUS

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows

For my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows

All my life

(Rayne)

Lately I've been walking, walking in circles,

Watching, waiting for something

Feel me, touch me, heal me,

Come take me higher

I've been watching

I've been waiting

In the shadows

For my time

I've been searching

I've been living

For tomorrows

All my life

I've been watching

I've been waiting

I've been searching

I've been living

All my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

I've been waiting.

The crowd erupted into applause as the last note played The Bladebreakers, Blade Angels, the Majestics and the Demolition-Boys were all in a giant hall where they were invited to a Christmas party, on Christmas eves by Mr Dickinson. Once again, three-fifths of the Blade Angels found themselves performing.

(Rayne)

I still remember the world from the eyes of a child

Slowly these feelings were clouded by what I don't know

Chorus

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trip for the real world

Oh I,

I want to go back to

Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.

(Rayne)

I still remember the sun always warm on my back

(Anya & Vivien)

Somehow it seems colder now

Chorus

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I,

I want to go back to

Believing in everything

(Rayne)

Chorus

Where has my heart gone?

An uneven trip for the real world

Oh I,

I want to go back to

Believing in everything

Oh well

Where has my heart gone?

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I,

I want to go back to

Believing in everything

I still remember

As performance after another continued, it got closer and closer to midnight and soon everybody retreated to his or her own home.

The gang entered the mansion and went straight to their respected bedroom. Rayne pecked Tala on the lips goodnight and entered her bedroom. She changed into her nightclothes and took off her watch and sweatbands, putting them on the dressing table where an unfamiliar envelope was placed. Rayne picked it up and broke the seal, reading the poster that was in the envelope.

**Rayne and Anya were sleeping with Alexia and Amber nearby**

**Vivien and Kai were kissing under the mistletoe**

**DK: ::looks at them, then looks at K-K:: No wonder it's so quiet.**

**K-K: ::is snoring like a saw::  
DK: ::has a big anime vein popping on her forehead:: ::take several deep breaths:: OK, That's it for today. Question: What's the poster about? Whoever get this answer correct first, wins a drawing request by me! Until then, Ciao and Merry Christmas! **


	13. Beyblade Idol

**CHAPTER 13: BEYBLADE IDOL**

**DK: HI… I'M BACK!!! FINALLY!!!**

**Blade Angels and Kai: And so are we!! :D**

**DK: Sorry I took so long. I had to wait for the exact episode from G-Rev to write out this chapter so this chapter is a spoiler.**

**K-K: Really?**

**DK: What took you so long to come?**

**K-K: n-n;;**

**DK: ::sigh:: Never mind. Hm… Amber do the reviews today please.**

**Amber: OKEY-DOKEY!**

**Darkfangs: Sorry if we got you confused. DK did put some sort of sign as a change of scene but it didn't appear. Stupid people. But glad you understood. And chill out!! You've got the answer right. The poster is an invitation to the tournament. So you get a requesty… choose a scene from this chapter or the last chapter for your pic. Don't forget to review after this chappy **

**Kitty-Kris: K-K, can I whack you with the mallet? Because you were so not you back then. -- DK says thank you for the crimbo!!! Wittwe Romey's cute!!!**

**SchoolBoredom: O.o Christmas gift from Voltaire ::starts screaming::**

**DK: ::whacks Amber with a mallet instead:: I'll take it from here. You know, that was a laugh when I red your review SchoolBoredom. Come again soon .**

**Fluffys-sidekick: Thank you, here's the next chapter.**

**SapphireSword: Apparently, Sergei's nightmare will come true. And yeah, MING-MING is so bloody annoying. ::gets a dummy Ming-Ming and smack it with a hammer::**

**Everyone: O.o**

**DK: OK me done Brooklyn may not be the good guy in this fic… but you never know he may change sides in the sequel like I did with Boris. The songs that are in this fic, I'll write a big disclaimer where the songs will be listed. And yeah, the poster is about the tournament. And you'll so get a request. Pic a scene from this chapter or the last chapter and let me know in your review . You came in second place though, but worry.**

**Anya: :interrupts DK:: OK, she blabbed enough. DK does not own beyblade nor the plot on this chapter, but she does however own Sergei, the Blade Angels and their bit-beast and the bit-beast of the BEGA bladers. Enjoy!!**

_We interrupt this programmed for a special report. This afternoon a shocking announcement rocked the beyblade world. It's seems that Mr Dickinson has resigned from his position as the chairman of Beyblade Battle Association_

"What? What did she say?" shouted Tyson after a bite from his bowl of rice he was eating. Everyone turned his or her heads to the TV that was placed in the kitchen where the gang was, eating lunch.

_And that's not all. The BBA would be likely to change its name in order to better promote its new professional beyblade league. _

"A new Beyblade League?" repeated Rayne as they all gaped at the TV.

"This is bad. Real bad." Said Spencer. Bryan nodded his head in agreement.

"Amazing," breathed Anya.

"I can't believe the BBA wouldn't tell the world champions about this big change," said Max.

"Chill out Max," called Rei. "There's only one place to find the truth. And that's at the BBA office." They all nodded and got out of their seat, hurrying to put their shoes on and exiting the mansion at a run.

"What is this? Are they giving something free?" asked Amber as she and Anya were out shopping.

"I can't believe the BBA sold out!" breathed Anya.

"I don't understand, Anya. Why are they doing this to their own building?"

"Hey, look I told they'll be here!" someone called. Both Amber and Anya turned to see the rest of the gang running towards them. The Bladebreakers, the Demolition Boys, Rayne, Alexia, Vivien and Boris. The Majestic returned to Germany for a while.

"Anya, what's happening to the BBA?" asked Alexia, and then she gasped. They all turned to the building under-construction behind Amber and Anya.

"What is this?" asked Tala.

"They're tearing the whole thing down!" answered Rei.

"They certainly didn't waste anytime, and we can't get any information, with those guys around," said Vivien, climbing a tree to get a better look.

"This is unbelievable," blurted Ian.

"I don't get it. Why is this happening all of a sudden?" asked Bryan.

"We have no idea," answered Anya.

"Man, we're wasting time here. We need to go to the source," suggested Tala.

They all went to the nearest telephone booth, which happens to be at the opposite street, and Kai went in, dialling the number that leads to Mr Dickinson's cell phone.

"What did he say?" asked Tala as Kai got out.

"Nothing. He didn't pick up the phone."

"Well then it looks like we're gonna have to gather information ourselves," said Boris.

Everyone spread out into little groups of three and went to all the places that sell information.

"Mr Dickinson is out of the chairman. Is this the end of the BBA?" read out Boris from the newspaper.

"Or a new beginning?" Alexia finished off, looking over at her brother.

_But a professional beyblade league, I'll be famous and with good merchandise I'll be hitting the lights, oh yeah! _Thought Tyson.

"I'll admit it, it would be cool to have a professional beyblade league. It's just…" admitted Tyson

"It's like a whole new world." Alexia finished off.

"This is a very big deal," sighed Boris.

The gang went to the park, some days later where they all settled down on the soft snow. Some challenged each other and played a friendly match; well more like a practice.

"Come on Petal!"

"Let's go Miracle!"

Amber and Alexia practice against each other for a while, trying to moved the current news out of their mind and concentrating on the tournament ahead.

**FLASHBACK**

"What's the matter, Rayne?" asked Amber.

"Yeah, why did you call us all of a sudden?" said Bryan.

"For this," answered Rayne as she held up the poster she received in the envelope. There was also a note but she gave that to Kai to read; it's better for the siblings to worry about their grandfather and the team worrying about the upcoming tournament.

"Hey, it looks like another tournament!" cried Tyson, looking at the poster closely.

"It is," said Rayne, emotionlessly. "And we're going to enter it."

"Who's the organiser?"

"It didn't say," lied Rayne. Everyone looked at her then back down at the poster.

"If you say we're going to enter it, we're going to enter it," said Tala, leaning back into the couch he was sitting on.

"I don't mind a good challenge," said Rei with Vivien nodding her head in agreement.

"If Tala's going, then we'll go," Bryan spoke wording out the Demolition Boys thought.

"Well, you said it your self, Rayne. We're going to enter it we're going to enter it," Anya spoke.

"And count the Bladebreakers in, Sis," agreed Kai. Rayne nodded and dismissed them all.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Man! It's already been a whole week!" sighed Max.

"It looks like there's no new Beyblade news today either," said Kenny, typing furiously on his laptop once again. He was typing too hard and too fast that Dizzi, he's trusty bit-beast trapped in a laptop, was complaining.

_And now for the beyblade update. There is still no word on the rumour of the professional beyblade rising from the ashes of the BBA. But there's no reason to frown, when the worlds newest pop sensation is around. Here's a new single from the one and only Ming-Ming. _

Max, Anya, Vivien and Bryan all groan in disgust at the name and sight of Ming-Ming, whom the gang found very annoying.

"Oh give me a break! What has she got to do with Beyblading?" asked Max, standing up.

"If Ming-Ming is all we have to look for, then we're in trouble," said Vivien. Rayne was leaning against a tree on the snow, with her arms crossed and one leg over the other. She opened one of her eyes to see Kenny, blushing lightly, swinging from side to side and giggling while watching Ming-Ming.

"Aww, forget it. I can't concentrate with this going on! Sighed Alexia" Lets go, Amber."

"Where are we going?" asked Amber, clueless.

"Let's just go back to the mansion," suggested Rayne, getting up.

Everyone nodded and got up, making their way to the mansion, following Rayne and Kai who knows the place more than the others considering it's their house.

"I wonder how the other beybladers are taking the news," said Kenny.

"Well, I heard that several of them have already joined this new professional beyblading league. Can't blame them."

The gang walked passed a TV shopped where Ming-Ming was on the screen, singing.

"It's that annoying singer again!" cried Spencer. Everyone stopped walking and watched a bit.

"Wherever you look, there she is!" cried Vivien.

"Someone is really promoting her," said Boris.

"Yeah, well I wish they would keep her away from the Beyblading corner on the sports news."

"Boy, that little Ming-Ming, really spins my blade," slurred Kenny. Kenny went back to his usual blushing-lightly-and-giggling-like-a-girl thing. Everyone looked at him like he was some psycho; some even thought that he was in love with her.

"Argh! I mean according to my data, Ming-Ming is growing in popularity."

"Whatever," stated Rayne and the gang continued to walk. They walked during the sunset and passed the Park. Rei looked to his side, enjoying his surrounding when someone sitting on the bench, feeding the pigeons caught his attention.

"Hey, it's Mr. Dickinson!" cried Rei.

Everyone turned to him.

"No way!" cried Max. Everyone ran up to him. Mr Dickinson saw him and got scared. He jumped up and ran as fast as he can away from them. Every one followed and when Rayne and Kai took different directions, the others got a message and split up.

"Hey! Come back!" cried Anya.

"Please, Mr Dickinson. Come back!" cried Ian. But Mr Dickinson continued to run away and made a right turn, running down the alleyway when he accidentally tripped over something and fell flat on his face (**DK: The poor guy**) He got up and looked behind him and let out a sigh of relief when he saw no one there.

"Lost them!" chuckled Mr Dickinson. He turned to the front but there was somebody there. He looked up and saw the face of Rayne, Boris and some of the Bladebreakers, looking down at him.

"OK, now Mr Dickinson," said Tyson. "It's time to stop running."

"Hehe, perhaps you 're right, Tyson. Hehe," Mr Dickinson laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry I had run away from you kids but I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't face you," sighed Mr Dickinson once they arrived at the Mansion.

Mr Dickinson was sitting at the dinning table with some tea in front of him. Rayne, Kai and Boris sat on the other side of the table while the gang sat at various places in the room, all listening intently, wanting to know any useful clues as to what's going on about the new professional Beyblading league.

"Forget about that, Mr Dickinson, and tell us what happened," said Rayne, calmly.

"Take your time, sir and start from the beginning," said Kenny.

"Well, I should have seen it coming," he started, looking at Rayne, Kai and Boris. "Well, lets see. It all started shortly after the world championships a certain party approached me with a very generous offer. He wanted to buy the BBA outright."

"And you sold it? But our battles are not for sale. That's against the spirit of beyblade," said Tyson, obviously, not happy about this.

"You're absolutely right, Tyson."

"Hey, why don't you chill out and let him finish, Tyson," said Rayne.

"The BBA doesn't belong to me alone, Tyson, it has only been made possible with the support and great cooperation of many great people, you know. And it was these people who agreed," continued Mr Dickinson.

"Are you saying that the BBA was sold without your consent?" asked Kai.

"Yes, and it looks like a lot of ground work was laid out while I was busy overseeing the world championships tournament, Kai."

"So whoever want to do this knew that you wouldn't want to sell," said Boris.

"This was definitely had been planned for some time," sigh Rayne, rubbing her temple.

"What do we do now?" asked Tala.

"It is still a mystery as far as who is head of this new organisation but I do know that they will be holding up a press conference tomorrow. And there's a good chance that the mastermind behind all this will be there."

"So should we go too?" asked Kai.

"I suggest you kids should go there and find out as much as you can."

"Good, then we'll go to that press conference tomorrow," spoke Rayne, making up her mind.

"When I find out who he is, I'll… I'll…"

"Careful, Tyson. You can be sure that you ever marked the BBA will gain power and to keep it."

"We'll be fine!"

"Wow! What a turn out!" breathed Amber, the next day at the conference.

"Of course! Everyone wants to know what's going on!" said Tyson.

"Hey, Vivien. What does it say on their shirt?" asked Boris.

Vivien jumped up once and quickly looked at their shirts.

"It says BEGA! Whatever that is."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" someone called through the speaker. Everyone looked up. "THE WAITING IS OVER! BEGA, THE WORLDS BEYBLADE ENTERTAINMENT GLOBAL ASSOCIATION IS PLEASE TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE'RE OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" cried the Jazzman. A helicopter flew over the crowd and a ladder fell fro the entrance where the Jazz was hanging.

"Wow! It's DJ Jazzman!" cried Kenny.

"He sure likes to make an entrance,"

"He shows up whenever there is beyblading but I can't believe he's involved with this," sighed Tala.

"First up, you will witness the Grand opening off the brand new BEGA Headquarters!!"

The large cloth that covered the building was pulled down, showing a 100 feet tall building.

"Whoa!" the gang gasped.

"It's three times taller than BBA was!" breathed Rayne.

"Someone sure is trying to make a big impression."

The front entrance of the BEGA headquarters opened up and a stage appeared, blocking the front doors.

"A little over the top, don't you think?" asked one of the reporters.

"I feel like I'm in a circus in Las Vegas. They sure know how to make a big splash!" said his partner.

"And now we present, BEGA's pop star!"

Smokes appeared and the Jazzman went off the stage, as the smoke covered everything in sight. The gang moved through the crowd and was now at the front, looking carefully at what was about to happen.

"Oh no!" the girls chorused as the one, the only Ming-Ming appeared!

"Hi all you beyblade fan! Ming-Ming's here to rock the house!" she spoke in her mic.

The crowd went wild with cheers and the music started to play the notes.

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_Chorus_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,   
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_Chorus_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had   
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

"I can't believe it. Ming-Ming is singing and dancing live, right before my eyes!" Kenny said, going all mushy-gushy.

"Cool it chief, you're drooling all over your shirt," said Alexia, smacking Kenny at the back of his head, but it made no progress whatsoever as Kenny giggled, making Alexia angry than before.

"Argh! This is a press conference. What does little Ming-Ming singing and dancing have to do with Beyblading?" groaned Amber.

Above the stage, a camera moved it's position, facing the direction where Rayne could be seen along with her team and Kenny.

"We've located Rayne, sir," said one of the security guard at the control room of the BEGA Headquarters.

"It is exactly as we planned," he said, smirking evilly.

The song finished and Ming-Ming bowed to her new fans as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Thanks. You all must be wondering what I'm doing here, supporting this event. The thing is I am now the official mascot of the new Beyblade league BEGA!

"You're kidding right?" asked Anya.

"That's why they showed her during the beyblade sport cast."

"We have another special guest here today, who will rock your socks up. Presenting the original BBA Champions," she smiled.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" the Blade Angels all said at once, surprised.

"Are you ready for me, girls?"

Ming-Ming span in mid-air, sparkles and small bubbles surrounding her as she her clothes glowed, then engulfing her, changing her. Her legs and arms grew longer as well as her body.

"Gotcha," she said in her usual childish voice and from the band on her upper arm, she pulled out her ripcord and placed it in her microphone which was also a beyblade launcher.

"Let it rip!" she called, launching her beyblade. The soft pink beyblade landed gracefully on the rough soil of the ground and span near the foot of Alexia before returning to Ming-Ming's hand.

"What is this?" asked Vivien.

"Looks like you do more than just sing," said Alexia, looking up at her.

"What was your first thought, silly?" asked Ming-Ming. "What I am is… the top rank professional beyblader, in BEGA!"

"What was that?" asked the first Reporter. "Cute little Ming-Ming is BEGA's top beyblader.

"What a title: Pop star beyblades by night and challenges the world champions."

"What a joke this is. First BEGA dumps Mr and then you're the new mascot? Aren't you a little frilly to be a beyblader Ming-Ming?" chuckled Alexia.

"Alex!" warned Rayne, watching the whole scene with suspicious eyes.

"Tut, tut, tut. The world champion has no imagination. I'm here to created some new little excitement for the new pro-league. What's so wrong in adding glamour and sparkles to this exciting sport, Alexia?" asked Ming-Ming.

'Should have thought Ming-Ming was up to no good,' thought Rayne. 'But where is he?'

"Glamour and glitts?" repeated Amber.

"That's right, Amber. No more dull and boring BBA."

"Beyblade isn't about glamour! It's about blading with your heart and soul, that's never boring," lectured Rayne, speaking for the first time since this whole '_discussion_' started. "A real beyblader would know that!"

"Hmm, that's quite a speech," commented Ming-Ming.

"Speech?" retorted Anya.

"That's how it may used to be in the outdated BBA."

The Blade Angel minus Rayne growled low in their throats.

"But time has change, girls. You're yesterday's news. The BBA is gone," Ming-Ming continued. Anger was reaching up to boiling point with the voice of Ming-Ming screwing up BBA. Of course BBA is way much better but they still got a few questions to answer: _Who is responsible for this? Where's Voltaire? What will happen to Mr Dickinson? _Etc, etc, etc.

"Blading has passed that. Today is a typical sports entertainment product that is hipper and a lot more stylish than your old league. We have no used for dinosaurs like you and Mr Dickinson!" explained Ming-Ming.

"Dinosaur? You're the dinosaur!" roared Alexia.

"She can't say that to us, can she, Kenny?" said Amber. Kenny giggled in replied.

"How dare you speak like that to us!" Vivien outburst. "We devoted our lives to the true world of beyblading, where bladers can test their strength and skills to the limit."

"Don't waste your breath," said Anya. "She'll never understand the true meaning of the sport. She's just an overblown media event."

"Oh no! Have I hurt your feelings?" she mocked.

"Give me a break!" retorted Rayne. "If you want to replace the BBA, maybe you should put your beyblade where your mouth is and prove it in the dish!" Rayne held out her black beyblade, as did the other members of the lade Angel.

"Oh, that hot temper of yours is going to get you into trouble!" Ming-Ming continued to be an annoying little… bitch!

"What about it? Are you going to fight, or are you too scared you little pampered pop star!" cursed Alexia.

"Afraid to fight? Don't worry I accept your challenge. I'll teach you some manners while I'm at it," agreed Ming-Ming.

"Then, let's get to it." Alexia put her beyblade in the launcher. Amber didn't take long before she put her own beyblade into the launcher. The two girls went under the bars that hold the crowd back and stood a good distance away from it.

"Ah, ah, ah! Before you are allowed to fight me, you have to beat, the Ming-Ming band!" giggled Ming-Ming as she looked back to her team. Two guitarists and a drum player put their own beyblade in place, using their instruments as their launcher and waited for the signal.

"No way!" cried Alexia.

"Vivien!" called Rayne. Vivien nodded and stood beside Amber, also getting into position as it will be a 3-on-3 battle.

"No crying when you lose, OK?" warned Ming-Ming, turning back to the challenger.

"We'll see who will be crying, Ming-Ming," Rayne shot back.

"Are you ready? 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" She spoke into the mike. All six players launched their beyblades onto the ground off the stage.

"Awesome! A settle battle has commence and you know what that means: it's time to beybattle!" screamed Jazz into his own mike as he played the referee. "The new BEGA organisation versus the world champions! Let's see just how tough these bladers really are. Alright, let's get some rocking in beybattle!"

The six blades all met at the centre of the ground they were using as the beydish and the attack rings made contacted with each other, sending sparks radically.

"The Ming-Ming, band will now perform for your beybattle pleasure." Ming-Ming turned to her band and started the countdown in which the band started to play a song, with their beyblades moving in rhythm.

"What?" gasped Alexia as her beyblade got hit, moving backwards slightly. "There's now way we can keep up with their attacks!"

"What's happening?" asked Amber.

"I'm not so sure. It looks like as if the beyblade is dancing to the music!" Vivien theorized.

"Now we're getting into the groove!" spoke Ming-Ming. "Let's g and have some fun, yeah!"

"Unbelievable," commented Anya.

"What does she think she's doing? I can't concentrate with a ll that racket!" commented Amber, getting frustrated.

"I think that's the point! But instead of complaining about it, I think you should listen," advised Rayne.

"Huh? Oh."

The Blade Angels looked at their opponents and saw that they were blading in patterns. First they move in circles before one blade goes in and out a few times.

"Now I see what you mean. At first it seems complicated, but if you look at it, you get to see a pattern," said Alexia.

"It's as easier as pie. Ming-Ming's band is using the music to motivate their attacks so it's simple to figure out their patterns," reported Anya.

"Their attacks are style and no power!" beamed Vivien.

"Ming-Ming, are you here to dance or beybattle?" asked Alexia, grinning.

"Oh no, they figured it out!" gasped Ming-Ming.

'_And a good thing too. You're going down you annoying little chump!_' thought Rayne.

"This crowd is too crowded. You take it Amber!" commanded Rayne. Amber nodded and Miracle left the pack.

"Miracle has broken away from the pack!" reported Jazz. "Looks like she's diving to her prey and making her move!"

"GRAVITY CONTROL!" commanded Amber, using her brother's attack she learned from him. Miracle span faster, created a giant wave.

"Wow! Amber and Miracle are single-handedly surrounded Ming-Ming's band!"

"Alex! It's time to go" called Vivien.

"Alright!"

Silverwings and Petal's beyblade jumped into the air.

"It's time you learn not to mess with…" started Vivien.

"The world champion bladers!" finished Alexia. And what goes up must come down as did their beyblades, crashing against Ming-Ming's band's beyblade, sending off, and stopping them from spinning, winning the battle.

"Oh no!" groaned Ming-Ming.

"That was a nice rip!" grinned Alexia.

"Oh yeah. And the winner is… the current world champion!"

The crowd went wild after the exciting event.

"Now it's your turn to prove yourself Ming-Ming!" said Vivien. Ming-Ming, span around and changed her teenager self back to her child form.

"Oh Alexia. You know I'm a mascot, not a beyblader," she cooed.

"Oh brother," breathed Alexia.

"Yeah. You sad it," nodded Amber, crossing her arms.

"You haven't changed, Rayne," someone cackled. This caught the attention of every single Blade Angels. The sport where the drummer was, moved aside, letting a platform rises with a man standing on it.

"You all should know that a lady is allowed to change her mind," he continued. The girls gasped at the sight as he took the steps down towards the stage; Rayne growled low in her throat.

"Ming-Ming was just adding spice to the launches of our new enterprise."

"What?" the girls chorused.

"So it, was you!" stuttered Anya.

"Who else would have the skills to bring down the BBA and give light to the new BEGA professional League, right Ming-Ming?"

The man that had just made an entrance wore a flashy black-suit under his usual brown cloak. He had long, white hair and crimson eyes and his ambitions were as powerful as ever.

"Figures it would be you!" scowled Alexia. "It was you who took control of the BBA!"

"I'm sorry. The BBA doesn't really exist anymore, but we as the BEGA organisation, would gladly take you in with open arms, Rayne."

_Voltaire! What is HE doing here? I just don't understand!_


	14. Mysterious Mystel

**CHAPTER 14: THE MYSTERIOUS MYSTEL**

**K-K: Hi, Hi, Hi! Guess who's back!**

**D-K: Yup and here's another update.**

**Blade Angels minus Vivien:stomps into the spotlight:**

**Kai: What's eating you?**

**Rayne:fire in her eyes: Ming-Ming! That's who!**

**DK:sweatdrop: Since they're too angry to do the review, this leaves you Kai :grins:**

**Kai:rolls eyes: Fine!**

**SchoolBoredom: I so do not think that's funny:gets hit by a show from DK: And if you want to know what's going to happen, read this and the other chapters and you'll find out. Thanks for the review.**

**Darkfangs:raise an eyebrow: She rocks? More like she flopped:gets hit by a mallet:**

**DK: I'll take over-**

**Thanks a lot Darkfangs, you rock yourself too. You're request is done as you know and there's no way you blab a lot. In fact you hardly blab :grins:**

**Kitty-Kris: Oh yeah… they're definitely going to kill da Bitch. But hey, after the Sequel, I'm going to need her to play those annoying parts. But she'll get enough beatings. And yeah, you've told me that a lot of times. Review this one.**

**SapphireSword: Yup. Voltaire is all behind this. Do you think I made Rayne know Ming-Ming. Because that's not really the case. And about Kai switching place… you're going to have to find out. And I'm not a fan of Jojo either so that's why I used her song for Ming-Ming.**

**Fluffys-sidesick: Thanks for the review.**

**K-k: Yup the usual 5 reviews and updations. DK doesn't own Beyblade except her OC, their bit-beast, other bit beast and the plot not to mention the story.**

**DK: Here's chapter 14: The Mysterious Mystel.**

**EDIT: DID SPELLING CHECK ON MYSTEL'S BIT-BEAST THANK YOU SAPPHIRE-SWORD**

"Hey! Get back here!" someone said.

It was another bright sunny day and down in the forest near the mountains, a pink haired girl ran across the emerald grass, chasing after her pink bandana, which was flying through the air, the wind playing with her.

"This is the third time it happened this week! HEY! STOP! This is my favourite bandana, and it's getting away from me."

She tripped over a small rock and was on her knees. She lifted her head and watched as her pink piece of cloth fly away from her reach.

"Great! I'll never catch it now."

The bandana got closer and closer towards a tree ahead but was now tangled on someone's finger.

"Hey! Thanks, you caught it, whoever you are," thanked Mariah. She was wearing trousers, Chinese top and fingerless gloves, all pink, a yellow band clasped on her left upper arm and a black sweat band peaking under one of her gloves.

"You're my hero," she called. The boy, dressed in blue and white Chinese robes with a mask covering his eyes, smiled. Mariah's eyes widen then closed as something small entered her eyes. She rubbed it off with the back of her hand and when she turned back to the tree, she saw the mysterious boy had disappeared, leaving her bandana tied to the nearest branch, close to her.

"Hey, where did he go?" asked Mariah.

Meanwhile, at the foot of a mountain where a fresh clean waterfall was falling, Lee was training for the next world championships.

'_OK, Lee, just concentrate. Just do it the way Ray showed you,_' he thought, closing his eyes and emptying his mind. 'R_emember, practice makes perfect._'

Just then, over the waterfall, a long log came down and Lee snapped his eyes open.

"Oh yeah, LET IT RIP!" He launched his beyblade upwards, towards the log and it shredded the log in half as it splashed down the river.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he said. "Perfect!" He caught his beyblade safely in his hands and let out a sigh of relief. At that moment, the mysterious boy whizzed through the trees and was now standing on a cliff near the edge of the waterfall.

"Who's he? And what's he doing here, hanging around that cliff?"

The mysterious mask-man cocked a smile.

"I don't like the looks of this guy!" Lee narrowed his eyes.

The mask-man bended his knees and jumped off the cliff, he was standing on.

"Whoa! He's taking a dive!" Lee ran as fast as he can over to him, while watching him at the same time. The mysterious boy also had blonde spiky bangs and braided hair.

'_Whoever this guy is, he sure ain't bright.'_

"Hey! Are you OK?" asked Lee, trying to find him in the water.

'_What is this guy thinking!_' Lee thought furiously as he looked around in the water for him. '_That might be the bravest thing I ever seen!_'

"Meow! Meow!" cried the little kitten, who was stuck on a highest branch of a tree.

"Alright, relax cat. Sheesh, we're trying our best here," said Gary, who was holding the green-haired midget called Kevin.

"Yeah, and you're kitten doesn't trust any human," agreed Kevin as he tried numerous time to get the kitten into his arms. But the kitten slowly backed away, causing him to lose his grip on the branch and fall.

"Hey!" cried Kevin. The kitten cried while falling down, eyes shut tight. But at the same time, the mysterious blonde-haired caught the little cute creature and landed gracefully on the ground with his two feet and placed the scared kitten onto the ground.

"Whoa, nice grab there, buddy! Awesome!" breathed Kevin, as he and Gary climbed down the tree. "You sure got golden hands. All cats are safe and sound," said Kevin as he watched the cat licked her little kitten.

"Well, see you guys around," the boy said and hurried footsteps faded away. Kevin and Gary turned to see no one in sight.

"Hey!" called Gary.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kevin.

The phone rang several times, back in Japan, before a tall yet old butler picked it up.

"Hiwatari Residence," he said. "Who is calling?"

"Hi, this Lee. Can I speak to the man or lady of the house please," said Lee on the other line.

"OK, hang on," placing a hand over the voice piece, he called out, "RAYNE! PHONE!"

"Coming!" was the reply he got and then footsteps were heard. Rayne Hiwatari, a 16 year-old tomboy, whose hair was growing, took the phone from the butler's hand and thanked him.

"Hello, Rayne speaking,"

"Hey, Rayne. This Lee, captain of the White Tigers."

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Fine. Is Ray there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Doing the same thing as butler did moments ago, Rayne called Ray over.

"Who is it?" asked Ray.

"Lee," answered Rayne and passed the phone to him.

"So let me get this straight. Some weird guy is living in your camp, running around saving kittens and rescuing bandanas, and none of you have ever seen him before today? That's strange," repeated Ray, over the phone.

"Don't forget the part where he dove off the cliff," reminded Lee.

"That sweetheart, saved my favourite bandana, guys," Mariah's voice can be heard.

"Yeah, he was cool!" complimented Kevin.

"Uh huh," agreed Gary. "I've never seen anyone moved so fast, Ray."

"Is that so? Someone's showing off in White Tiger hills? I've got to see him for myself," said Ray thoughtfully.

A big shadow ran passed the windows, caught Rayne's eyes and she walked over to it, looking through the misty, glass, but saw nothing. She narrowed her eyes for she sensed a presence rather then see it and it's definitely not coming from Ray. No, this sense is mysterious and intriguing.

"OK. Thanks Lee." Ray put the phone down. "There's someone out there running around being mysterious, and rescuing things and doing dangerous stuff," said Ray, turning to Rayne.

Rayne tore her eyes away from the window and nodded. "And it's seems whoever it is, is travelling around Japan, right here, right now."

Ray's eyes widen, but didn't say anything.

It was a warm night, back in Japan. Christmas came and gone and spring was just nearby yet the weather was intrigued by the events that it decided to become warm early. Also the moon showed its face fully, creating enough light for the whole night. Rays of moonlight reflected off a boy's head.

"Busy day!" he sighed and stretched his arms. "This area is all cliffs and trees. But my stomach is in worst shape then my legs. I'm starving!"

'_Hey wait a minute_.' He turned his gaze towards a large cliff on his left hand side. '_Today I thought I saw something_.'

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to work for my dinner tonight," he said to himself and spread his legs apart bit a metre and bent his knees. With his launcher ready and beyblade set in place, he ran up towards the cliff and jumped, climbing up the rocks.

'_Think like a sparrow, move like a Hummingbird_," he advised. Once he reached at the right height, he screamed, "LET IT RIP!" and launched his beyblade.

"Go Poseidon!" he commanded. His beyblade span upwards, towards the edge of the cliff and made contact with the tree at the top before coming down and getting caught by the beyblader's hand. No sooner did that happened, did many of the oranges fall from the trees, landing with a small thud on the ground.

"Yes! Bulls eye!" He picked one up and took a bite, then gathered as much as he can and took a place in the cave he found earlier.

"OK, guys. First one to snag the fruits, wins!" said Ray.

"OK" the Majestic agreed.

"Let it rip!" called Ray and the five of them launched their beyblades upwards to the cliff the mysterious beyblader did last night.

"Come on, Driger!" encouraged Ray.

"We're right behind you, Ray," said Oliver.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!"

"Oh, you can't give up yet, Unicolyon!" cried Oliver as his green beyblade stopped spinning and fell down.

"Whoa! Ray's pulling ahead," gasped Robert. "Come on guys, let's catch up!"

"Robert, you can try your best," grinned Ray as he concentrated harder. "But it won't be good enough for you, pal. Because I'm almost at the top! COME ON, DRIGER! YOU CAN DO IT!"

As Driger reached to the top, he started to spin slower and slower, loosing energy.

"Oh no! Driger!" said Ray, sounding disappointed. Driger rolled down the cliff, hitting the rocks and then getting caught by Ray before it crashed to the ground.

"Aww, poor Ray doesn't get desert," shrugged Enrique.

"Yeah? Well so do we," reminded Johnny.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," confessed Enrique.

"Well guess what. You can't get up there unless you can fly," joked Johnny.

"I'll try! But I wouldn't hold my breath, guys."

Ray examined his beyblade while the Majestic joked about until something caught his eyes.

"Hey, hold on a second. It's the fruit!" cried Ray as he looked closely. "Somebody already got it," he said. "But how? Johnny's right, only a bird can get up there."

"Come on, we can try again tomorrow," suggested Robert as the five boys turned and returned back to the Mansion. But they failed to realise that the Mysterious beyblader the White Tigers were talking about were watching them from above the cliff.

"I don't mind sharing," he said. "But since you made it painfully obvious, that you can't get any for yourself," and he jumped off the cliff, revealing himself.

Ray, being the neko-jin heard it and turned around and faced him.

"Thought I drop in," said the beyblader, landing gracefully onto the ground.

"Wow! That's amazing," breathed Ray.

"Hey, how did you get those fruits from the cliff, anyway?" asked Oliver. "And my name is Oliver."

The Majestic and Ray also introduced themselves

"My name is Mystel, and that's my little secret, Oliver."

"There has got to be some kind of trick. How else could he get that far?" asked Robert.

"Well that's what we're here to find out," said Ray. The Majestic was giving Mystel a quick tour around the city while Robert and Ray took this time to ditch and head back to the forest, to solve a mystery.

"I mean sure he can jump, but can he leap all the way to the peak of that thing? That's hard to believe Ray. Is there anyone on Earth with that skill?"

"We came pretty close, Robert."

"Not 'we', YOU!"

"We all tried our best to make it to the top,"

"Yeah but you were the only one that came close to snagging that fruit!" Robert pointed out. "Yup. Just think about it. If you had Mystel's powers, you would be unstoppable," added Robert.

"OK, Robert. Let's get back to reality for a minute," Rei smiled.

"Hey, come on! What made you tick?"

"Hello boys!" a voice called out.

Robert and Rei, the two 'R's, turned around and came face to face with a smiling Mystel.

"Mystel!" breathed Rei.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Robert.

"Long enough to hear you asking questions about me," he replied.

"Wait Mystel!" cried Rei. "You've got it all wrong!"

"Sure. You really want to know how I got the fruits?" asked Mystel, getting his beyblade ready.

"You're a blader?" questioned Rei.

"What a coincidence. But there's no way you can get that fruit with just one shot," grinned Robert.

"Yeah? I'll prove it!" said Mystel. "Check it out!" he said and made a run. And jumped up in the air and leaped up the cliff, with the two 'R's watching. '_Think like a sparrow, and move like a Hummingbird,_' He thought.

"Whoa," breathed Rei as he and Robert watched Mystel. Once Mystel reached to the top he cried, "Let it rip!" and released his beyblade, as it spun through the tree, getting the fruits.

Mystel landed gracefully and caught his beyblade safely in his hands, followed by the fruits falling from the cliffs and landing with a soft thump onto the ground.

"Yeah! How's that guys?" laughed Mystel. "Now let's see what you've got!" he added.

Rei and Mystel stood on either side of a crater that they decided to use as a beydish in the forest and got ready into the position.

"Ready? LET IT RIP!" both shouted out and launched their beyblade into the dish.

The two beyblades made contact once they have landed.

"Driger! Attack!" commanded Rei. Driger did as he was told but he kept missing the green beyblade.

"Ha! You've got to catch me first, Rei," mocked Mystel. Mystel moved right to left as if he was the beyblade, battling.

'_I've never faced an opponent like Mystel before! Time to change my strategy!_'

"You're making this way too easy, Rei," said Mystel and ran up the cliff again with his beyblade, mimicking him.

"What I do is what Poseidon does!" said Mystel.

"His beyblade reacts to every move he makes!" noted Rei.

Rei looked into the dish and saw a crack made on the earth.

'_Wow! How powerful is this guy?_' thought Rei.

Mystel landed on a rock up in the cliff, watching the battle from above.

"You've got good moves," complimented Mystel. "No one I ever faced has lasted this long. Too bad it has to end now."

Mystel jumped again, his beyblade doing the same, taking on the attack against Driger.

"Yes, Poseidon. Follow my every move!" commanded Mystel.

'_Wait! That's the key! I've got to strike just when Mystel is about to make his leap and Poseidon waiting for his new command._'

"Alright. Time to go home, Rei!" cried Mystel. "And now Poseidon! Attack!" he continued and jumped up the cliff. The beyblade also went up the air, continuing to spin.

"It's too late for you now, Rei. No one can stand Poseidon and his Ocean Javelin!" Mystel's beyblade span faster and faster in the air and made a whirlpool.

"Now! ATTACK DRIGGER! GATLEY CLAW!" cried Rei. Rei's beyblade glowed and span twice as fast and the spirit trapped inside the beyblade was let out, trying to win the race between itself and Poseidon.

"Bring it on, Rei!" encouraged Mystel as he continued jumping up the cliff. He stepped onto a steep piece of rock, making it crack and it broke into pieces, resulting in Mystel falling.

"Mystel! No!" Rei ran towards him and caught him in his arms, just before Mystel crashed onto the ground.

"Now that was close," breathed Rei. Mystel nodded in agreement and was put down to his feet.

"Are you OK?" asked Rei and at that time, both beyblades landing outside the dish and stopped spinning.

"Huh?" questioned Rei, looking behind him.

"Well not anymore," joked Mystel and he burst into laughter.

"Good match," said Rei.

"That was really awesome, Mystel," said Robert.

"Maybe we would meet at the world's championships next year," added Rei.

Mystel stopped laughing and looked at him.

"World championship?" questioned Mystel. "Please don't tell me you care about the World Championships. There are plenty of things in the whole world that means more than championships. Like the new beyblade association that has just started up"

"What are you talking about?" asked Robert.

"New association?" repeated Rei.

"It's called BEGA!" nodded Mystel. "And it took over the BBA."

"That's impossible, Mystel," laughed Rei.

"I'm a member. We're always looking around for new recruits. You guys should think about joining, if you want to be in a tournament."

"I don't understand," said Rei. "Is this another one of your jokes, Mystel?"

"Well if you're not sure ask Rayne."

"Did you say… Rayne would never be part of anything that's not the BBA!"

"well, Mystel. It certainly has been interesting meeting you," said Rei.

"Thanks for the hospitality, guys. And just to prove that there are no hard feelings, here's a little something I picked up." Mystel gave Rei, a handful of fruits from the cliff.

"Thanks."

"Just make them last."

Rei and the Majestic nodded.

"Remember what I said about BEGA!"

And Mystel turned to leave and Rei and the Majestic head back to the Mansion.


	15. The Giant

**CHAPTER 15: THE GIANT**

**Everyone except DK and Kai: "Guess who's back, back again. DK's back, back again. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back …**

**Kai: Alright already!**

**DK: n-n;; Hiya everybody. I;m on half term holiday from school so I finally moved my ass and worked on this chapter. I worked half of the episode yesterday and just finished the second half toady . Plus this morning I was working on the second chapter of the sequel to this story so don't worry that this story comes to an end, because every story has to come an end sooner or later. **

**Anya: I'll do the reviews.**

**K-K: oh sniff sniff I wanna.**

**DK: You can do the disclaimer :D**

**K-K: K**

**Kitty-Kris: Hum Mystels great but that's because he has those beautiful, huge crystal blue eyes, but that's it. He ain't competing against Tala, Kai, Brooklyn and Miguel. :D Don't worry about reviewing now, it's ok… I know how school's a killer, believe me, I'm going through similar stages as you. Yeah. Rayne's letting her hair grow FINALLY and I'm sure Tala will start drooling all over her again. - Typical bro.**

**SapphireSword: Of course Brooklyn's better! But I'm stuck on whether I should have Kai or Tala better than Brooklyn. Brooklyn's cute, but he'll go psycho at the end of G-Rev. But I'm not putting that in this story since the ending is going to be different than you might think. Thanks for the heads up. U know, u make a pretty good Beta and since you are some kind of perfectionist, if there's anything wrong in my fic let me know I'll edit it :D Ciao**

**DK: I'm DOING THIS! **

**Darkfangs: DARKY! DK glomps Darkfangs Where have you been! sniff sniff I missed you and our time together; too quiet without our chat. And I miss our boys too… hehe, chat to you this evening. Anyways Yeah I know that chapter 14 was a bit boring, I noticed that when I was watching it on TV, but Hey Mystel is HOT but because chapter 13 was fun, it was because we had that annoying bitch Ming-Ming whom we can all mallet on (6). **

**Kai: Hey DK… can I strangle her?**

**DK: O.O NOOOOOOOO! protects Darkfangs Leave her alone flame-ass!**

**Kai-**

**Anya: Continuing…**

**Fluffys-sidesick: Thanks for the review. From now on I'll be using episodes from the chapter, so if you think this is boring sip it until the tournaments starts :D **

**SchoolBoredom: O.O Soz but didn't know what was going on there but thanks for the review.**

**Rayne: ATTENTION REVIEWERS. Those stupid people on DA, the website our DK put her work up has banned her for a week and the poor girl is broken. So please send in a request for her to draw, she needs inspiration! **

**K-K: Apart from that, DK does not own Beyblade nor any of the characters except the Blade Angels and their bit-beast. **

"Voltaire!" cried Tyson when he bumped into him. Tyson looked up and saw a tall building behind Voltaire where the BBA used to be and gasped along with the rest of the bladebreakers. "What? What did you do?" he asked.

"Don't you know? Who has the knowledge and skills of BBA that can be shut down and build something as powerful as this?" answered Voltaire.

"Figured it would be you who took control of the BBA," snarled Tyson.

"I'm sorry. The BBA doesn't really exist anymore. But we at the BEGA organisation would gladly take you in with open arms, Tyson," smiled Voltaire.

"Forget it Voltaire!" shouted Tyson.

"Huh?"

"Gladly welcome? As if! I don't know what you're scheming, but I do know this! I won't let you get away with it!" Tyson took his beyblade out from his pocket and showed it to Voltaire, a sign saying that he doesn't give up that easily.

"It's understandable that you feel this way," said Voltaire, letting his head hung slightly, "considering what happened in my un-honourable past. But BEGA is a world-class organisation. It upholds the ideal of beyblading."

"Heh, and I'm supposed to believe that," said Tyson, asking a rhetorical question.

"Come inside." Voltaire extended out his hand. "Let me show you."

Tyson challengingly accepted unaware of two pairs of crimson orb watching their every move.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

"Right this way," said one of the guards at BEGA organisation.

"Single file please," the other guard said as the Bladebreakers stepped into the large building.

"Wow, BEGA lobby is larger than the training room at the BBA," admitted Kenny, looking around the place. "Wow! They even have moving sidewalks," as the group stepped onto it, letting the moving elevator take them to the other side.

Throughout the small journey, from the lobby to the training facilities, Tyson never broke contact on Voltaire, never trusting him.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

The Bladebreakers followed by Voltaire, stepped into the training facilities from the elevator, they took after the sidewalks and gasped at the size and equipment held in one room.

"Look at this training room!" gasped Kenny. "You could fill a whole jet in here! Maybe two! They've got tons of equipment and on top of that with all the trainers around they get extra advice!" commented Kenny.

"This is wicked!" commented Rei.

"My mum's headquarters where she works with the PPB Allstars doesn't hold a channel in this facility," said Max.

"And this is only part of it! Educational training we provide our bladers includes things like good nutrition and 'eat and sleep' therapy. My goal is to establish similar facility to every major city around the world," explained Voltaire.

"Similar facility? Huh, don't you mean Beyblade soldier camp, Sergeant Voltaire?" mocked Tyson, still not believing his word.

"Don't jump to conclusion just yet, Tyson," said Kenny. "These BEGA trainees don't look like they're forced to do anything against their will."

"That's just exactly what he wants you to think, Kenny," smirked Rei. "He's pulling a fast one somehow."

Tyson walked up to Voltaire and said, "Nice try dude, but just admit it. You're up to something, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I'm up to something, but it's not what you think," nodded Voltaire, looking around at his business. "I'm a changed man."

The Bladebreakers all looked at him as if he had grown another head or two. They just couldn't believe his words. And neither does the sibling that is watching this whole thing in the shadows, unknown by everyone in the room.

"Just let me explain my mottos then you'll know why joining BEGA would be the best thing that ever happened to you."

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

"After my villainous plans for world domination was exposed, my life was in shambles," explained Voltaire. "I wandered across the Siberian wasteland for weeks on end. I racked my brain to why my team lost and what I did wrong. My ravaged mind and frosted body suffered as I searched for the answers; it came out empty.

"I was at my lowest end, weary and ejected my travels I arrived at a small town on the outs curt of Siberia. My soul searching was fruitless. I was ready to forget about beyblading forever but in this small town, out in the middle of nowhere, I heard it. It was the sound of children beyblading, carefree and innocent, filled with enthusiasm. To my world, weary eyes it was an incredible sight. Their love of the game was pure, just like yours was, and still is.

"I was most beyond words and the answer I was searching for was right there, in front of my eyes! Finally I realised that beyblading was the bladers own will to do battle, to prove himself and to succeed!" cried Voltaire, tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. This surprised mostly to the Hiwatari siblings.

"A player's individuality must be respected. Only when that happens can superior bladers rise from the masses and make their mark! The way I used to think, there's no surprise that I failed, to fill my wicked ambitions, I really did treat the bladers like soldiers, like mindless chess piece without souls. How foolish I was to be so arrogant and unthinking… the honour of the sport the virtual of the kids who play, the dreams of everyone. I trampled on them like a rampaging beast. So bad-mouth all you want, hold nothing back because I deserve every ill word you say about me! But I'm making my mends for what I did. It's the reason why this new organisation exists! It's why I organised Beyblading Entertainment Global Association: BEGA!"

Rayne winced at his words, obviously not believing any of it and buried her head on her brother's shoulder, trying as much as she can to block out all of her grandfather's words. Sure, he learned a lot when he's not thinking something cruel like his story, but once you are an evil mastermind, you remain an evil mastermind, until there's proof. As an FBI, Rayne Hiwatari has been given permission to kill her own grandfather, her own flesh and blood after a small discussion between her headquarters and her dead parents and they all came to an agreement to stop Voltaire's ways, and they all gave permission for our young heroine to do the job.

"All over the world, there were children who have unique talent for beyblading, but there are skills that are remained untamed because they haven't been exposed to the game. It's a tragedy, an extreme proportion which has to be rectified. Thanks to BEGA they have a place to beyblade in the best environment. Access to the most advanced beyblades, participation in extreme battles and all within a professional league that'll expands the globe. Don't you see? I did it for the children. That's why it is so important that you join this league, Tyson. If you, the world champion, involve in this new venture it would be an inspiration for the children around the world to become pros."

"That's enough!" Tyson gritted his teeth and turned away from Voltaire. "If you are such an angel now, hen how come you fired Mr Dickinson?" asked Tyson, taking a step forward in anger and making Voltaire take a step back in surprise.

"The truth is, all rebound company must be organised so I asked him to step aside," smirked Voltaire.

"Step aside? Why? He was good at his job," said Tyson.

"Indeed, as soon as my staff is confirmed, I want to hire him back as an honorary adviser," lied Voltaire.

Rayne couldn't take it anymore as she gritted her teeth hard. What she wanted to do now was to jump at her grandfather and beat him up into pulp if her brother hadn't hold her back.

"How generous of you," breathed Rei.

"Now are you satisfied that BEGA is worthy?" asked Voltaire.

"Not a chance," Tyson shook his head. "You can blab all you want, Voltaire, but you can't fool me for a second! You haven't changed at all. If anything you are as sleazier as a slime ball than ever for laying it on so thick!" insulted Tyson.

In the facility nearby, a large man wearing shorts and jacket over his vest, let go of the weight he was holding and stormed across the room, towards Tyson.

"You've got some nerve trying to pack it off as some good guy!" continued Tyson but he shut up as soon as someone grabbed his collar and pulled him off the ground. Everyone watched with intense interest.

"If this is to put Tyson on the coat rack, it's not a joke…" Tyson looked behind him and gasped at the giant behind him along with the rest of his teammates.

"Hey, quit it already," complained Tyson.

"Please be careful," screamed Kenny.

"Fun's over. Put me down! Now!" continued Tyson.

"That guy is huge!" breathed Max.

"You could say that again, Maxie!" nodded Rei.

The huge guy bend his arm that was holding Tyson so that he looked at him eye-level, face-to-face.

"Listen Tiny, have you got a problem with the head of BEGA?" he asked.

"Well, duh! You grey haired boss is the biggest crook I know!" answered Tyson. "Truth hurts huh?"

"You're wrong, pip-squeak, he's not a crook," said Crusher, the giant's name.

"Crook, crook, crook," argued Tyson.

"Apologise to Voltaire, now!" roared the giant.

"Fat chance that would be happening!" said Tyson stubbornly.

"You are impossible!" said Crusher.

"Who isn't nowadays?" muttered Rayne under her breath, causing Kai to smirk.

"Yup," admitted Tyson. Then he was let go, dropping to the floor.

"Let's settle this blader style," ordered Crusher, taking out his red beyblade.

"You're on!" accepted Tyson. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, junior."

"Crusher's the name, in the game," the giant introduced.

"So you talk big too! Well talk is cheap."

"I'll let my beyblade do the talking," grinned Crusher.

"Gentlemen. A friendly exhibition match is I order," spoke Voltaire. "My staff will prepare the stadium immediately."

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

'_Typical Tyson! We get invited to BEGA's building and within minutes he gets into an argument with Crusher, one of their resident beyblader,'_ thought Kenny, as both Tyson and Crusher stood beside the dish, face-to-face, placing their beyblades into their launcher. '_Now they're gonna battle! This kind of things happen all the time.' _

"Initiating performance scan," commanded Kenny, getting ready to analyse the battle, as he typed the buttons on his laptop and revering his camera to the beydish.

"This Crusher guy might be the real deal. Lets see how strong he is," said Rayne, to her twin brother. Both of them continued to stay put, as the battle got ready to commence. Rayne shortly glanced to her side where two other BEGA beybladers were on the balcony, watching the battle from above.

"This oughta be good," said the silver haired boy, who goes by the name of Garland.

Tyson placed his beyblade in his launcher and his ripcord in the launcher's key and got into position, as did Crusher.

Crusher undid his jacket and inside was all the pieces of metal materials. Bit-by-bit Crusher placed the metals together to make his launcher and let it rest on his right shoulder as he placed his beyblade inside it.

"That launcher is gigantic!" gasped Kenny. "It must weight a hundred pounds!"

"Talk about shoulder strength," grinned Kai.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" both Tyson and Crusher shouted. Crusher pulled the trigger and his beyblade shot into the dish as Tyson pulled his ripcord, letting the beyblade spin into the dish. As soon as the beyblade landed safely in the beydish, Dragoon span around the dish in a fast spin as did Crusher's blade except it span in the opposite direction and his beyblade span slowly.

"For such a heavy dude, his shot is slow!" commented Rei.

"No argument there, Rei. For a defensive style of beyblade it's displaying a severe lack of trying."

_'What is going on?'_ thought Tyson. _'Crusher can't be this weak? He's one of Voltaire's bladers.'_

"No point in waiting around. Let's get rolling," smirked Tyson. "GO DRAGOON!"

And his bit-chip on his beyblade glowed bright blue and span slightly faster, heading towards an attack. But when it made contact, it made no damage to the red blade whatsoever, as Dragoon was flipped to the other side of the red blade unharmed.

_'Whoa! He repelled me! That is some spinning force!' _Tyson thought furiously, as a few sweat beads rolled down the side of his face.

"Check it out, Brooklyn," said Garland watching the match on the wide screen by the balcony. "He's light on his feet, his manoeuvring and dashing capabilities are good. No wonder he used to be the champion."

Crusher roared, getting his beyblade in gear.

"You called that an attack?" asked Tyson as both beyblades dodge each other's moves. The red beyblade banged itself against one of the metal pillars and continued to spin against it, destroying the bottom bit so that it no longer attach to the dish as it tumbled down. The bladebreakers gasped.

"It's about time Crusher showed his true powers," groaned Garland, getting slightly bored as his friend continuously watched the match lazily yet interested. "But even like that, it's not over. This battle has yet to be settled."

'With our experience of taking lots of surprise attacks, but there's no denying that Crusher is one of the powerhouses we have ever faced. Wasting that pillar proved it. It's like he wasn't even trying! How is that possible?' _Kenny continued to thought as he check Crusher's database on his laptop._

_"Rei, that boy sure is something," gaped Max._

_"That's for sure. He's like a runaway tank crushing everything that comes in his path!" replied Rei. _

'Sure Crusher's defensive ability is stunning. His sheer power, the destructive force. Most of all his beyblade isn't damaged by it,' _Kenny's mind screamed as Crusher once again break down the metal pillar and destroy half of it, before leaping into the air, heading towards Dragoon in an attack mode._

_"DRAGOON GALAXY TURBO ATTACK!" commanded Tyson. Dragoon dodged the beyblade that was coming to him and Crusher missed, but his beyblade span towards another pillar, breaking it down once again. _

_"Why is he feeling so much pressure in this battle?" asked Rayne. "It's like he's going head-to-head against a giant beast that's staring him down!"_

_"He battled millions of times, yet he never felt this pressure before," nodded Kai._

_"What's wrong champion? Stop running and fight!" roared Crusher, taking Tyson out of his thoughts that were voiced by our dear Hiwatari Siblings. _

_"What's your deal, Crusher?" asked Tyson. "Why would anyone want to blade for someone with such a shady history as Voltaire? You must have some reason. What is it?" _

_"To become a professional," answered Crusher as his beyblade hit dragoon. "You can't make a pile of money, kid. Unless you are a pro beyblader." _

_His beyblade continued to hit Dragoon. _

"_Money? It's about Money?" repeated Tyson, surprised._

"_You better believe. I need it for my sister!" roared Crusher as tears rolled down his cheeks. _

"_Your sister?" repeated Tyson._

"_Dragoon Galaxy turbo. If Tyson remains distracted and doesn't keep an eye on it…" said Kenny, _

'Is this guy trying to psych me out? It's hard to tell. He has got some incredible powers, but there's something about him, that I can't put my fingers on!' _thought Tyson. _

"_He's letting his mind wander," said Kenny as Dragoon got stuck between Crusher's blade and one of the metal pillars. _

"_I have to win this battle for my sister, no matter what!" said Crusher. "She's been in the hospital for months, but the treatment she needed was too pricey. There was no way I have enough to cover it from my job. And my family was counting on me to help her. _

"_I was at my wits end, angry and alone, but at that moment where everything could have been lost, a ray of hope entered my life… and his name was Voltaire. _

"_He recognised my problems immediately, he knew I had the strength to succeed but not the 'know-how'. Through BEGA Voltaire gave me the incredible sight that I needed. Now I'm ready to become a professional and make the money that I need to help my sister get well! She's the one I'm doing this for and why I should succeed!"_

_And with that, his beyblade got powerful, sending Dragoon crashing into the metal._

"_Tyson!" cried Max and Rei. _

"_He's starting to buckle under the force of Crusher's attack. He can't hold on much longer," commented Kenny. _

_Crusher continued to channel his anger into his beyblade as the red spinning top pushed the white one against other metal pillars that were still standing. _

"_This guy has got spirit," said Rayne. "That's for sure."_

"_He's so determine to win, that's what giving him power. No one wreaks this kind of devastation unless he's pouring everything he's got, heart and soul," agreed Kai. _

'Crusher may be blading for someone I don't respect, but I do respect him. For a newbie, he's a top notch competitor.' _Tyson thought. _'But so am I.'

"_Aaaaah!" roared Tyson, channelling his own powers to his beyblade. This made the ginger-haired boy Brooklyn smile. He got up from his position (he was leaning against the balcony) and left the room._

"_Where are you going, Brooklyn? The match hasn't even finished!" asked Garland. _

"_Tyson is going to win," replied Brooklyn and he left the room completely. _

"_Is that so?"_

"_Trust me, it's already over."_

"_GO!" roared Tyson and Dragoon managed to flip the table over, sending the red beyblade towards the edge of the dish. The bladebreakers watched happily, as their teammate slowly got out of the trouble. _

"_Oh, he's made the combat!" cried Garland._

_Slowly, bit-by-bit, with all the energy he has got, Dragoon finally pushed the red top out of the dish and passed Crusher, landing unbroken outside the stadium. _

"_I… lost," cried Crusher as he collapsed onto his knees. Dragoon stayed in the stadium for a bit before returning safely into Tyson's hand. _

"_Yeah, Tyson! Way a go!" cheered Max._

"_Any other beyblader would have lost that battle," said Kenny. "But you, had Dragoon!"_

"_Yeah, but he took a beating though," said Tyson as he showed Kenny his burned beyblade. The bladebreakers gasped. _

"_The attack ring!" gasped Kenny. "Crusher smashed it. It's completely shot!"_

"_If that match had gone any longer, I don't know what would happen," admitted Tyson. "Guess I just outlasted him."_

"_I'd say, BEGA's trained their bladers, pretty well," said Max. _

"_They're not slacking, that's for sure!"_

_Suddenly someone clapped. "Splendid. That was an impressive battle, Tyson," clapped Voltaire. "And an excellent show of power, skill and passion; Highly entertaining. The reigning champion never fails to disappoint. Next time you battle here, I'll prepare a sturdier dish. Be honest with me now, the way Crusher battled, did he looked like a mindless soldier without a soul, who was being controlled by me?" added Voltaire. _

"_I'll extend my invitation again, for you to join BEGA."_

"_Don't do it Tyson! Don't you dare," Rayne gritted her teeth._

"_Not for me, not for the organisation, but for the children out there whose future would be much brighter because of beyblading. Will you join us?"_

_Tyson took a step forward. "I'll give it to you straight, Voltaire. I didn't trust you before and I'm still not sure if I do, but there's one thing I know. Crusher is a passionate beyblader with a true fighting spirit too, because he didn't try to cheat."_

"_A good start," nodded Voltaire. "At least I made a favourable impression For you saying those things, makes me believe that one day you will join BEGA," Voltaire extended his hand out. _

"_Indeed," said Garland, as the crowd applauded and Tyson returned the shake hand._


	16. Pros and Ex cons

CHAPTER 16: PROS AND EX-CONS

**DK:dodges stuff that is being thrown towards her: I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I know I know, I'm over a month late.**

**Rayne: Why?**

**DK: Because I had my Mock SATs, One week away from home and I was a bit of a lazy gut **

**Kai: Glad you have realised that.**

**Amber: Review time **

**SchoolBoredom: Don't cry :sniff sniff: You're going to make me cry. Two friends of DK's also got their fics deleted. You're not the only one. Don't cry, please.**

**Fluffy-Sidesick: Lucky you. DK only recorded the finals between Tyson and Kai up to the beginning of the rematch where Tyson go against Brooklyn.**

**SapphireSword: Yeah… but if Kai let go of Rayne and beat Voltaire up, Voltaire would be dead and it would be meaningless to continue the fic . And yeah I loved that episode. Kai won! GO KAI! GO KAI!**

**Kai: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Minij Akane: I know I copied them too well. What else can I do? Oh well that criticism is going to be ignore if you don't mind. Glad you like the fic .**

**DK:is deadpanned: Four reviews? Only Four? Darkfangs! K-K! Where are you in those reviews? Oh yeah, I know Darkfangs can't… but K-K? Meh never mind. **

**Alexia: ;;; DK doesn't own anything that belongs to Beyblade except the Blade Angels and their bit beast along with Sergei.**

**Kai: Chapter 16 for you**

_We apparently were informed that Voltaire has created a major controversy around the world, was proposal to create a professional beyblading organisation. Although many people feel the time is right to elaborate beyblading to its rightful place in the world that grows sport, many others questions Voltaire's motivations. Especially enlighten the past of world domination._

Somewhere in the park near the BEGA headquarters, a newspaper was ripped in half. It had the picture of Voltaire on the FrontPage as well as the explanation of BEGA and Voltaire's motivation.

"Voltaire!" Tala's voice echoed.

"But the highly respected former world champion Tyson throwing his beyblade in the ring for Voltaire in the BEGA project, can success be far behind?" read Rayne.

Rayne Hiwatari was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, the latest newspaper in front of her. There were also her twin brother Kai who was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest; Anya was sitting on a chair, listening intensely at the news as well as Boris, who placed himself on a spot on Rayne's bed.

"I was afraid this would happened," said Boris.

"Yeah, me too," sighed Anya.

"It's obvious!" cried Rayne, throwing the newspaper to the floor in frustration. "Tyson is being used by Voltaire, to win trust of all the people he wronged."

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Voltaire laughed as he sat down on his chair, in his new office at BEGA headquarters with Garland standing in front of him, blocked by Voltaire's desk.

"The news of Tyson going pro has sent ripples through the beyblading community just as I knew it would. But not even I for sure just how effective my plan could be! We've been flooded with calls from beybladers all around the world, wanting to sign up," grinned Voltaire.

"The number of beybladers are irrelevant, Voltaire," said Garland. "It's talent that counts here. The fact is that Tyson was better than I thought initially."

"He's perfect," said Voltaire. "So why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Beyblading is not a soul sport, Voltaire. We need to pair up Tyson with an opponent who can present a real challenge to him,"

"Aah, yes. I see what you are saying. Don't worry Garland, you'll get your chance, and so will Brooklyn," nodded Voltaire.

"Thank you, sir. I guarantee that Brooklyn and I will give Tyson a run for his money, that he will never forget," smirked Garland.

"And how is Brooklyn these days, Garland?" asked Voltaire.

"I don't know," he answered. "Brooklyn doesn't like to be tied down by anyone, sir."

Back at the Dojo where Tyson, Alexia, Max, Amber and Kenny decided to stay, the group along with a girl called Hilary were all sitting in a circle inside one of the rooms, heaps of the latest newspaper stacked up in the middle.

"Tell me, Max. What does the All Starz think of going pro?" asked Tyson, lying down on the ground.

"Hmm…" was the answer he got from the blonde as he racked his brain, trying to remember what his mother said.

"Umm, pretty much said that everyone at the PPB headquarters like the idea of the becoming a pro, but then they don't really think it's such a good plan to have such an untrustworthy guy like Voltaire," replied Amber.

"Exactly!" cried Alexia.

"It sure sounds like we're on the same page here," said Tyson, sitting up.

"The bottom line is that going pro is an appealing prospect," said Kenny, folding up the last piece of newspaper he has been reading.

"But is Voltaire for real, or is this just another evil ploy?" asked Tyson.

"Well then, it's just going to have to be our job to find out," said Alexia.

"It's too bad Rei and Kai aren't here," smiled Max, holding up a piece of folded newspaper he made.

"Yes, it would be nice to get some advice from them on how to deal with Voltaire," agreed Kenny. Max held one end of the newspaper fold and threw it in the air, making a devastated sound that made everyone in the room jumped. But there was another sound that joined young Max's trick as they all looked at the door altogether.

The door opened a man wearing a blue suit appeared.

"Excuse me," he said. "But which one of you is Tyson?" he asked.

"Hey! Who are you? And what's the big idea?" growled Tyson.

"Listen, if it's true that you are going pro, we would like to offer you a sponsorship contract," said another salesman in brown suit.

"A sponsorship contract?" repeated Hilary.

"For what kind of product?" asked Kenny.

"Good question," said the third salesman, wearing a purple suit. "How about you kids work in a commercial for mustard?"

"Mustard?" repeated Max and Amber together. They both stood up. "I like Mustard!" they beamed.

"Sign up with us and you'll also will have your won special delivery of hats, clothes, bags and other merchandise. How about having your own face on a t-shirt?" answered the first salesman.

"I don't know," admit Tyson. "This sounds kinda weird."

"My face on a t-shirt?" repeated Alexia.

"I have to admit, it's an attempting offer," sweatdropped Hilary. "My own clothing line?"

"You bet!" encouraged the brown-suited man. "And that's just a the tip of the iceberg."

Alexia couldn't hold it any longer as the adeline inside of her grow stronger for thes useless products, sponsorship and commercial. "SOLD! Sign me up men, because I'm your gal! I knew my day would come and now it's here," cried Alexia making her friends gape at her.

"What's the deal y'all," said Grandpa, opening the second door, making the people in the room scared out of their pants. He walked up to the salesmen.

"Hi," said the first man. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We were just in the middle of negotiating."

"Negotiate this, you pompous!" said Grandpa, taking out his Kendo stick. "Or maybe you dudes want to might to stick around for one of my full contact training session," he grinned, as the salesmen becoming scared took affect.

"Oh no thank you. We must really be on our way," said the brunette, as they took a few step back.

"Oh but I insist," smirked Grandpa. "Stand very still," he commanded as he lifted his kendo stick above his head with two hands. The salesmen all dropped down onto their backs outside, out of fright and quivered as if they had ants in their pants.

"OK, Don't!"

"And hit the ground!" cried Grandpa, shutting the door in their face.

"We're really sorry," bowed Amber. The gang all sat down in a line in front of Grandpa as he punished them

"Yeah," agreed Hilary. "We'll never allow our youthful mind be corrupted like that again."

"Grandpa, it's not like we invited them, or anything," said Alexia.

"Dudes like them don't need an invitation," lectured Grandpa. "They rather pounced on you hard when you least expected it."

"Still, it's not our fault," argued Tyson.

"That's where you're wrong, my man," said Grandpa. "These people are leaches. They plant on anyone who shows a spark of attention. They don't care about your careers, they just wanna sell more of their bogus products."

"Hey! Wait!" cried Hilary. "They were really friendly!"

Grandpa made a yelling sound, resulting in the young bladers hung their heads.

"What's so wrong about making new friends when we're thinking of going pro?" asked Alexia.

Listen up dudes! When you are on top, everyone totally wants to hang out with you," lectured Grandpa. "Be your friend. A true friend will stand by your side, even when you're down in the dump."

"OK, I get it," said Hilary, folding her arms across her chest.

"Word up!" cried Grandpa. ""Just remember that going pro comes with a whole new set of awesome challenges and you'll have a friend with a knowledge to guide you."

Everyone gasped.

"He means…" moaned Kenny.

"We forgot about Rayne," said Max.

"Of course! Who would be better to ask an advice than to our coach!" Kenny wobbled after his say.

"That's it!" cried Tyson.

"The perfect plan," agreed Alexia.

"Let's go, chief!" said Amber.

"Tyson, my legs are asleep. Can't we wait until they wake up?" asked Kenny, and grandpa chuckled to himself.

Down at the park, near the huge water fountain, lay a chubby man, wearing a grey suit under his brown jacket and a matching grey hat. In his hand were a pack of birdseeds as pigeons surrounded him nearby his feet. Mr Dickinson threw a handful of food to the birds while was deep in thought, until someone mysterious approached.

"Hey, Mister," said the mysterious boy. "Can you spare some of that birdseeds?"

Mr Dickinson looked up at see who spoke and met a boy who had ginger hair and bright green-blue eyes.

"Sure," smiled Mr Dickinson. "Here, take as much as you like," he passed the packet of birdseeds to the boy.

"Thank you," said Brooklyn, taking the bag and holding out a handful of birdseeds in the palm of his hands.

"So, do you enjoy feeding the pigeons?" asked Mr Dickinson. Brooklyn looked back to the old man.

"Yes, I do. These creatures fascinate me. The way they soar above the world."

"Yes indeed. It would be wonderful to loose yourself in the cloud one day," said Mr Dickinson dreamily as he looked up at the sky. He looked back to the boy in front of him and gasped. More pigeons had arrived; one of them was standing on his hand, eating the seeds from his palm and another was standing on his shoulder.

"What trust," said Mr Dickinson.

As we looked back, we found ourselves back with the gang in the pathway, surrounded by trees.

"Rats!" cried Alexia. "Why can't I find Rayne when I actually need her help,"

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," said Tyson.

"This is where he always comes to when he wants to be along with his thoughts," said Alexia, as she and her twin looked around them.

"Have you noticed that we haven't seen her nor the others since you told you about your visit with Ming-Ming?"

"Yeah, I was just assuming that she was taking a little break to recharge," said Alexia thoughtfully.

"Hey guys!" cried Max, as he, Amber and Kenny ran up to them.

"She's not back there," said Amber.

"Do you have any luck yet?" asked Kenny.

"No haven't seen a trace of her," said Alexia.

"So where haven't we looked yet?" asked Hilary.

"Tyson!" someone cried. The gang turned to see the demolition boys, Tala in front.

"Tala," gasped Tyson.

"Bryan, Ian and Spencer too," smiled Max.

"It's the Demolition Boys," cried Kenny.

"We're just passing through," nodded Tala. "See ya."

"Tala, wait a second!" cried Alexia. "You guys know, right?"

"About Voltaire?" asked Ian.

"We're having trouble making up our mind. But you guys know him, so maybe you can help us out. Is Voltaire telling the truth when he said he reformed?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson!"

"I'm serious, Tala. I think I'm ready to take the next big step and go pro. But how can I be sure that Voltaire isn't setting up a trap!"

"You must never trust Voltaire," answered Ian.

"That's right. Which is why we're planning on taking the pro league down, once and for all!" smirked Bryan.

"Problem solved," smiled Spencer. "Now you don't have to worry about Voltaire or going pro."

"But if you want an answer to your question, follow your heart," said Tala.

"Thanks," said Amber.

"You have to understand. We can't let Voltaire shatter anymore hopes and dreams of many other beybladers, like he did to us," said Ian.

"He's serious?" asked Kenny.

"Looks that way," said Hilary.

"Good to see you guys," said Tala as he turned around. "We've got worked to do," and the demolition boys made their way to the BEGA headquarters.

"Tala! Wait! Maybe we should come too?" said Amber.

"No way! Our past between Voltaire and us is none of your business. We have to settle the score by our selves. One way or another, Voltaire is going down, and so will his so call pro-league," cried Tala as he and his former team continued to make their way.

"Oh boy," sighed Tyson.

"Well, good luck then!" cried Amber, worriedly.

"Make sure you leave us some butts to kick," shouted Alexia, earning a wave from Bryan.

"Tyson! Maybe we should do something," said Hilary.

"They're really going to try and shut down the league?" asked Max.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah, I know, I know," he cried. "Damn, I really need Rayne's advice! And she's nowhere to be found!"

The security of the BEGA league all turned to the front entrance as the redhead, a lilac-haired, a shirt boy and what seems to be a bodyguard all barged into the building through the automatic doors of the entrance of BEGA headquarters. At first they didn't do anything until the Demolition Boys were halfway down the front lobby, did the security came over and tried to stop them.

"Hold it right there!" said one of the security guards. "You can just- OOF!"

Tala pushed the guard away from him when he blocked their way. He lifted his head to look at the top floor and called out, "VOLTAIRE! I know you're here!"

"You have to make an appointment," another guard said.

"Back off!" growled Bryan, pushing another one out of his way. Soon the Demolition boys were fighting their way through the security; until a voice cried out.

"Enough! I SAID ENOUGH!"

They all turned to see Voltaire leaning against the railings of the balcony, with Garland behind him.

"Voltaire!" cried Tala.

"Tala," he smirked. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? But I always knew you would seek me out eventually." He chuckled evilly. "I'm flattered,"

"No way!" growled Spencer.

"You're finished dude," said Bryan.

"Wait!" Tala called out, stopping his friends, before turning to the elder Hiwatari.

"We know you're doing another scam, Voltaire. And we're here to put a stop to it."

"You must mean my new BEGA professional League," grinned Voltaire. "I would be happy to allow you and your team to join. It would make the BEGA league much stronger."

"Forget it!" cried Bryan.

"There won't be a BEGA league. We're not going to give you the chance to corrupt the beybladers ever again!" growled Tala. "As long as you're involved, nothing about the pro league can ever face the value of. There's always a motive!"

"Can't you just accept that I have change? Can I turn over a new leaf?" he asked.

"Nice try! But evil doesn't change, they just wear a new face!" said Spencer, always to the point.

"Bring your strongest and most skill beyblader you've got and you're disposal! We'll show you that we mean business!"

"Or maybe you don't wanna interrupt their ballet lesson," mocked Bryan.

Garland chuckle.

"I see you are determined to play this out. So I guess I do not have a choice but to honour your request for battle," sighed Voltaire.

"Believe me, we waited a long time for this," Tala said, fisting his hands.

"The let us begin," and he walked away after that.

We now find ourselves back into the training room where Tyson and Crusher had fought over a week ago, where Voltaire had prepared a dish.

"Welcome to BEGA's training facilities, where we have three trainers ready to battle you," announced Voltaire.

"Really? Just three?" smirked Spencer.

"I was expecting a whole army. They're really aren't worth the… effort," joined in Bryan.

They may not look like much, but I assure you that they are one of my… top-level competitors. You should never estimate them."

Tala walked up to the dish. "Let's just get this over with," he requested.

The six beybladers all got into their position and placed their beyblades in their launcher. Voltaire raised a finger, signalling for the counter.

A computer voice erupted. "Starting countdown. 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

Six beyblades were launched and they all landed onto the dish.

"Yeah! This is what you get for messing with BEGA!" cried a short redhead punk.

"Falborg! Go in for attack, fast and hard!" commanded Bryan.

One a rusty ground, Spencer was going against the little short stumped.

"Let's just see how good your team really is," grinned Spencer.

You better be careful what you wish for," said the redhead in a singsong voice.

One another rusty ground, Ian was going against a bulk guy with a bandana on his head.

"Nice shot! Now I know why your team is in second place of the tournament," he said, sweat beads showing on his forehead.

"I didn't come all this way to idle in chit-chat. Stop wasting my time" screeched Ian.

"You got it," agreed the guy.

"Let's give them a show!" jumped the cranky redhead. "Snappy Claw!" he commanded.

"My turn," said the green head. "Poison scorpion Sting!"

"Blue rider! Yeah!"

the three beybladers increased their speed, circling around the demolition boys beyblade, making a small whirlpool. Using the water to their advantage, the BEGA team pushed their beyblades up into the sky. But like Rayne always say,

"What goes up, Must come down," she smirked, watching the battle in the audience seat unnoticed.

The three beyblades came crashing down, landing on the rusty ground of the beydish, and making dust cover the scenery. But once the dust cleared off, the three BEGA beyblades were wobbling while the demolition boys were unharmed. The boys gasped, noticing that their attack had no affect on them whatsoever.

"Is that all you got?" smirked Tala, watching the battle from the sideline, as it was three-on-three beyblade battle.

"I guess it means it's our turn," grinned Bryan.

"ATTACK!" screamed Spencer.

"DO IT!" screeched Bryan.

"Look out!" cried the bandana head boy. (:P)

The demolition boys beyblade left the rusty ground and circled the beyblades on water like it happened before.

"It's all over," said Tala, as the beyblades made their way to one end of the dish.

"Seaborg!" cried Spencer. (If you know what Spencer's Bit-beast name is, let me know ASAP)

A whale like fish soar up from the water, and clamped his mouth over one of the BEGA's beyblade as if he was eating it.

"FALBORG! ATTACK!" cried Bryan.

A lightning beam hit through the second blade, tearing it apart into little pieces.

"LET'S GO!" screamed Ian. The bandana boy let out a cry of help as Ian's beyblade whizzed through the dish, hitting the beyblade, sending it out of the dish.

"I knew they would easily defeat my training squad," nodded Voltaire, to Garland. "But I underestimate their power."

The Demolition Trio raised their hand up in the air as they retrieved their beyblade from the dish and turned towards Voltaire.

Tala raised his index finger, pointing at Voltaire.

"We've been building up our strength and skills and anticipate the day we take you down!" announced Tala. "Even the championship, were merely just a warm up for this!"

"Man, do they have a bad one for you," said Garland, keeping an eye on Tala. "What did you do to them anyway?"

"Never mind," snarled Voltaire.

"Yeah, I guess it's none of my business what kind of person you were before. All that matters is that you're a change man now."

"Exactly," nodded Voltaire. "But Tala and his friend won't let that stop them destroying the BEGA league."

Garland, bent his knees and placing a hand on the balcony top, he jumped over and landed gracefully onto the ground where Tala was, using the acrobats he learnt.

"You boys ready for a real challenge?" he asked, advancing towards them.

Outside this whole tension business between the Demolition Boys and Voltaire, we return back into the park where our beloved Bladebreakers were sat on the grass near the bridge, thinking over if they should help the Demolition Boys or not.

"I don't know," sighed Kenny. "Maybe we should have gone with Tala."

"But, chief, they didn't really leave us much choice," argued Max. "Tala doesn't want anyone else getting involved in his private business with Voltaire and the BEGA league."

"True," agreed Kenny.

"So we just stay away, right?" asked Tyson, his chin resting on the palm of his right hand, which is leaning against his knee.

"I guess so," breathed Rei.

They all sighed in relief.

"Hey! Look! There they are!" cried someone. The bladebreakers all turned to see the commotion behind them when they bumped into the commercial men again.

"You again?" cried Kenny, standing up.

"Yes. And this time we brought the iron contract!" grinned the blue-suit man.

"No way! Last time we listened to you, we had to sit for two ours of lecture from grandpa!" huffed Hilary.

"Hey! No need to get snippy. Hilary," said Rei, sweatdropping while calming the angered Hilary.

"We don't want our face on the merchandise anymore because it won't make us anymore better!"

This has definitely caught Tyson's attention as he realised the solution.

"You're right, Hilary," he said. "It won't make any difference. We won't be better. We'll just stay the same," he grinned.

Everyone looked up at him as if he had grown another heads or something.

"Just because we're going pro doesn't mean we have to change the way we do things!" continued Tyson.

"Hey, yeah!" cheered Max.

"We'll have a new name, but we're still the same on the inside."

"Tala," breathed Hilary.

"Hey! Let's go and give him a hand!" suggested Tyson.

"Cool, sounds like a plan to me" nodded Max, getting up.

They all got up and ran as fast as they can towards the BEGA headquarters, leaving the three business men on their own, calling out to them,

"WAIT! SIGN HERE!"

Back at BEGA headquarters, the battle hasn't even started, as Garland got ready.

"I'm guessing this is our next challenge?" asked Bryan.

"More than that," answered Voltaire. "If you defeat Garland, then I'll grant your wish and dissolve the BEGA league."

"What!" frowned Ian.

'It's not like Voltaire to make that kind of deal. Unless he's positive he's going to win,' thought Tala.

"How can we be sure that this is on the level?" asked Bryan.

"You have my word!" grinned Voltaire. "But there's a flip side to my offer. If Garland somehow defeat the three of you, then you must join the BEGA pro League."

The boys were gob-smacked at this offer.

"What?" screeched Ian. "No deal!"

"I consider retiring beyblade than work for you, Voltaire!" growled Tala.

"I'm ashamed. Well, I guess our work here is complete," nodded Voltaire. "Drop by anytime."

"Fine, we'll leave!" agreed Yuriy.

"Tala," gasped Spencer.

"Wait," Garland spoke. "You've been kind enough to demonstrate your skills for me. And I'd like to return the favor, by demonstrating my own skills against you… and… you." Garland pointed at Bryan and Spencer. "I'll take you both on at the same time too."

"You think so, huh?" Spencer retorted.

"We don't need your charity," said Bryan, getting his launcher ready. "I'm more than strong enough to handle you, dude."

Garland also got his launcher ready, placing his beyblade on it.

"As you wish," he said.

"LET IT RIP!" screamed Bryan, launching his beyblade onto the dish they used against the three members of BEGA trainees. Garland also launched his beyblade and they both met in mid air before bouncing of at the edge of the dish.

"No way," gasped Bryan.

His beyblade landed onto the thin layer of water in the dish as Garland's beyblade landed on the piece of rock, a good distance between them.

"That attack has little effect," said Spencer. "This guy is tougher than we thought." Spencer pulled out his launcher.

"Spencer?" called Ian.

"This battle is way too important to slip through my grasp!" and with a yell he launched his beyblade into the dish to help out Bryan. His beyblade landed on the rock near Garland as Falborg circled them.

"You ready Bryan?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah!" screamed Bryan.

Behind Garland, the entrance door opened and the Bladebreakers (minus Kai of course) returned.

"Tala!" gasped Tyson, as he and the gang saw the battle going on.

"Wow! Awesome!" breathed Max.

A blue beyblade span across the water part of the dish as Spencer screeched, "Seaborg!" A green beyblade hit the side of the dish, flying in the air as Bryan called out "Falborg!"

Garland could only chuckled as he watched the two bit beasts lunching towards his beyblade.

"Watch closely," he said, his aura rising. "And witness true power."

Tala eyes widen slightly.

"RADIANT THUNDER!" commanded Garland. His bit beast flapped its wings as it sent out small thunder balls. Spencer and Bryan could do nothing but watched as their beyblade got out of the dish. Tyson watched from the sideline, eyes also wide.

Once the brighten room, lit by the thunder, cleared out, Tala noticed the dish had one beyblade spinning. And that belongs to Garland as both Falborg and Seaborg stopped spinning on the ground of the dish.

"But how?" breathed Tala. "So much power!"

"That went even better than expected," smirked Voltaire.

"So! I guess that just leaves the two of us, huh Tala?" grinned Gaarland. "Unless of course you lost your taste for battle."

Tala lifted his head and growled at Garland.

**DK: WEE! I finished! Finally!**

**Rayne: Attention! There will be only two more chapters before this story comes to an end. Please watch out for the sequel, which will hopefully come around summer tim as DK has to concentrate on her exams. **

**DK: That reminds me, I must do those two last chapters… and fast! Although the last chapter might be split into two parts You never know, I might, I might not.**


	17. Voltaire, The Blade Stops Here!

**Chapter 17: Voltaire, The blade stops here!**

**DK: Hey Guys! **

**Kai: That was quick update.**

**Rayne: Yeah.**

**DK: I kinda realised that. TWO WEEKS! W00T**

**Alexia: Review time!**

**Darkfangs: Glad you liked it . Me is happy too. Yeah you didn't review last chapter… but don't worry you did, after reviewing chapter 16 **

**SchoolBoredom: Good for you! Yeah but I changed it to Seaborg instead. But thanks for the heads-up.**

**xoOBlackDragonOox****: Yeah you are right. Thank you**

**Fluffys-sidesick: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**Kitty-Kris: Yeah… I can tell you're on fanta-high. Here's the update you want. **

**K-K: Like it has been said last chapter, The next update WILL be the last chapter. As soon as DK gets off her fat lazy ass… it will be done hopefully before her exams .**

**Amber: DK doesn't own anything that belongs to Beyblade except the Blade Angels and their bit beast along with Sergei.**

**Kai: Chapter 17 for you**

"And now a special word from Ming-Ming," said a reporter on the TV News.

"Hey there kids. We interrupt your programme to announce that there's a special beyblade battle coming from the new beyblade organisation called BEGA!" announced Ming-Ming in her usual high-pitched voice that is SO annoying! "It features the runner up from last year's tournament Tala, the leader of one of the hottest beyblading teams, the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Back in Tyson's dojo, both Mr Dickinson and Grandpa were watching the News with intense interests.

"So don't delay and check it out today," continued Ming-Ming. "It's a one time opportunity beybattle. Oh and I almost forget, here's the best part kids. It's on right now at the BEGA stadium."

"What is going on?" asked Mr Dickinson from his seat.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Down at BEGA headquarters, there was already a large group of young kids waiting outside the front entrance, under the bright sun shining in the blue sky.

"Yo, Mr! Let us in. I wanna see Tala in action!" one of the kids yelled.

The two guards opened the door of the BEGA building and stood on either side of the entrance while watching the kids enter the stadium, taking their seat in the crowds.

"And remember. NO RUNNING!" warned one of the guards.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Back with the bladers, Tala and Garland stood on a platform, a dish hidden between them, with the Bladebreakers behind Tala's back and some members of the BEGA team behind Garland.

"Welcome Bladers! I'd just like to say 'Hello' and wished everyone good luck, in our little match," smirked Voltaire.

"Looks like it's just you and me, huh Tala?" said Garland, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah I guess that's the plan, Garland," nodded Tala. "Just so you know, if you don't want to embarrass yourself from the public, you should back down now!"

"Fat chance, man. In fact this is my chance to prove my fans how greater blader I am," grinned Garland.

Tala narrowed his icy blue orbs at his opponent, a small growl escaping from within his throat.

"Oh, and by the way…"

The ground shook slightly from beneath Tala's feet, as the small platform between the two competitors slid opened in half, bringing up a new stadium for the challengers.

It was a normal beige dish with just a small fountain in the middle.

"Voltaire designed a special dish just for you, when you signed on,"

"That's it! I've had enough of your speeches. I came here to battle. So let's get started." Tala crouched down into position, launcher in his hand as he got himself prepared.

"People pay good money to see this battle."

A pair of crimson orbs over the four black-triangles widen at this.

"So hold your horses," finished Garland.

"Look, they're ready to start!" someone yelled.

This caught the Bladebreakers and Tala surprised.

"Hey what gives?" asked Tyson. They all looked around to see the stadium filled with young bladers, running to get a good seat. Amongst them were the Majesties and the Blade Angels.

"Unbelievable!" gaped Rei. "How did the kids hear about this?"

"That goes to prove how much they are hyped to turn beyblade into a professional."

Outside the building, a bright yellow taxi screeched to a stop and the Jazz exit the car quickly, not wanting to miss the opening.

"Forget about how they got here, lets concentrate on the battle," suggested Max. "I think we all have this bad gutted feeling about all this."

"So we should keep our eyes open, guys," said Tyson.

'_Well I guess we're just going to have to wait and watch. And if Voltaire tries to do any funny business, then we'll find out soon enough_,' thought Tyson.

The Jazz took his position up on the stage between Tala and Garland.

"And now for the beybattle you all have been waiting for! Tala versus Garland! And for the dish, we have the fountain of fate. And now time to meet the boys who will be beyblading today.

"First up is the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys: Tala! Don't forget he's the runner up of the beyblade world champion!"

"Amazing how this is all well prepared," grinned Tala.

"And on the other side of the dish is the young and temptation Garland of the BEGA team!"

"Amazing? Not at all Tala. The more witnesses we have, the better," smiled Voltaire.

"However, this is what I've been looking for as well because you won't be able to boast about your professional league, after I embarrass you in front of such a big crowd."

"OK Gentlemen! It's time to get this battle underway! In 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

After watching the beginning of the beybattle, the heiress of Hiwatari got up from lying on the bed. Her crimson orbs hardened at what her grandfather have in store and placing her trainers on her feet, she walked down the stairs of the Shuzoku mansion.

"Hey! Glad you made it," she said to her partner-in-crime, Sam Ferdinand.

"No problem," he nodded, still watching the beyblade battle. Rayne also watched a bit before turning away at the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked up to the fireplace and put a photo frame down on the fireplace sill. Immediately, the fire was put out and the whole place was pushed forward slightly and changed.

It was a secret door and behind it were many weapons; Guns of all types and sizes, swords and daggers, belts and bullet-vest.

Rayne went to the technology beside it. A tube the size of a human being, but slightly bigger. She opened the door to the tube and stepped into it. The moment later, she was dressed out of her attire and into her normal FBI uniform. She returned to the fireplace and took out the many things she need for the final stage of her mission: Kill Voltaire.

She put on her belt and attached her personal 6.2mm gun at every pocket. She placed her two swords behind her in a criss-cross, at least five daggers on her left hip and the spare 6.2mm bullets in a pocket on her trouser.

"Ready?" asked Boris as he came into view.

The FBI soldiers nodded and the three of them set out to meet Kai at the entrance of the BEGA building.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Yellow beyblade and white beyblade met in mid air before circling each other around the dish like a cat-and-mouse-chase.

"So, I hope you have been training because I might just wanna play for a while," grinned Garland.

The two beyblade clashed against each other before setting down to another round of the cat-and-mouse-chase.

"Come on, Garland. All you ever do is talk," Tala narrowed his eyes. "WOLBORG! ATTACK!" he commanded.

The white beyblade picked up speed and span straight into the yellow beyblade, hitting its attack ring.

"AND we start with a blow, with Tala breaking the wind and headed towards Garland, starting with the offence," announced the Jazz.

White beyblade continued to hit against the yellow beyblade, with sparks flying everywhere.

"This is getting intense!" announced Jazz.

"Atta boy Tala!" cried Hilary.

"Something is not right," said the chief.

"Yeah. It looks like as if it's Tala so far, but something is weird," said Ray. "It's like with each attack, there's a faint mark. If Tala keeps this up, he'll wear himself off."

"I think you are right, Ray," agreed Mystel. "If I know old Garland, he's just waiting till Tala ran out of gas, because when he does, Garland will pounce on him for the win."

"You think?"

"Garland is one of the top bladers. Garland is the kind of blader who hangs back and doesn't waste any energy while his opponent keeps on attacking and wears himself out," said Kenny, analysing the battle through his laptop. "It's very similar to a professional boxer who spends his time on the ropes."

"If Tala keeps this up, he'd be so worn out he doesn't stand a chance of winning!" cried Hilary.

"You've got to admit that is a smart strategy," agreed Max.

"Yeah," breathed Tyson.

"Hey, Tala! Don't say I didn't warn you that this is going to be a long one," chirped Garland.

"You creep!" growled the redhead.

Wolborg attacked its opponent again.

"Garland, why would a guy of your talent, be involved with Voltaire?" asked Tala.

"Oh temper, temper," Garland shook his head. "Maybe it's time I fill you in on what's going on here. Have you ever heard of the Seabrook family? Well for your information, that's my last name!"

"Yeah, sure. I've heard of them," nodded Tala.

"Everyone in my family is a pro athlete. And I planned on continuing my family tradition. Jesse the baseball player; Tad is into soccer, Kylie is into Tennis, Britt's into Golf and Jamie's a racer," said Garland with pride.

"Each one of my brothers and sisters became number one in their sport. Then it was my turn. I decided to make my own name and become the number one beyblader in the world and when Voltaire came along, I knew I could make that chance happen.

"So far, everything is running into place. Now I'm on the verge to greatness in my chosen sport. It's only a matter of time till I'm the new world champ."

"Do you really believe that Voltaire has your best interest at heart?" cried Tala. "He's just a big phoney! And if you think that I don't know what I'm talking about, then you're dead wrong. I've been there!"

"By being one of BEGA I have all the access to all the beyblading environment I could ask for," said Garland coolly. "What were you thinking when he gave you the opportunity yourself?"

"Give me a break. He's just feeding you bug, Garland," snorted Tala. "I can't stand him because he used me, just like he's using you now!"

"I suppose we would never understand each other, which is too bad for you," sighed Garland. Garland's hands turned into fists and were raised at chest level. He's ready to fight back.

"NO!" Tala cried at the sight of Garland fighting back, and pushing Wolborg back.

"You are inferior and it's time for you to lose!" Garland made movements using his arms. Wolborg was pushed back, hitting against the fountain. Then Garland did all sorts of martial arts moves which are all connected with his beyblade as his blade fought back.

"Boy! It looks like the table has turned," gasped Max.

"Rotation intensity speed? Garland's blade waves are completely off the charts!" cried Kenny; sweat beads were pouring down his cheek.

"Come on!" growled Tyson.

Garland made a powerful punch, causing Tala to move back as the yellow beyblade hit the white, since Tala was also connected to his beyblade.

"You're starting to make me sick, Garland," said Tala. "And that's why, when you make your move, it's going to be your last!"

The engine gear inside Wolborg triggered making the beyblade span faster than ever.

"Oh really?" asked Garland. He jumped up in the air, ready to make his move.

Tala's icy orbs glinted as he called out his attack.

"WOLBORG! NOVAE ROGUE!"

Garland gasp as his beyblade was trapped, turning into ice, with Wolborg hitting him through. But Apollo wasn't damaged as he hit the side of the dish and continued to spin inside.

"Good. But not good enough," smirked Garland.

"Huh. You just got lucky," snarled Tala. "But not this time." Tala raised his arm and Wolborg head on for the attack. The engine gear clicked again and Tala called up for his attack for the second time.

"NOVAE ROGUE ATTACK!"

This time, the attack froze the fountain and Wolborg span in mid air. But the yellow beyblade was unseen.

"Where did it go?" asked Tala. Then he looked up above and gasped. Garland had managed to avoid the attack.

"You might wanna watch your attack so that you get to hit the target," growled Garland. Apollo attacked Wolborg and landed back into the dish.

"I've had it!" growled Tala. Feeling it's master's rage, Wolborg tried everything it can to attack Apollo, but every time the white beyblade get closer to the yellow, it wasn't able to hit any of parts of the beyblade.

"Oh no!" gasped Tyson. "Tala's attacked aren't working."

"Oh boy! Tala is lame!" said a kid in the crowd. Anya growled deep in her throat at that.

"Hey chill," soothed Vivien. Soon everyone was all throwing criticism at Tala. Voltaire looked away a bit in disgust. Anya couldn't hold on anymore and she got up from her seat, turning to the boy who started all this commotion.

"HEY KID!"

Everyone turned to the female redhead.

"SHUT UP!" she growled.

"Hey! It's our sisters!" gasped Rei.

"But where's Rayne?" asked Max.

The Blade Angels turned from the crowd and jumped over the railings of the seats, running towards the Bladebreakers.

"Hey guys!" chirped Amber. Tala turned to see his twin behind him, giving him an encouraging wink. He smirked back and turned to the battle.

"Thought you were a tough guy?" asked Garland as Wolborg continued to try and attack Apollo. "Time to take you down!" and with a grunt, Garland made his beyblade contact the white beyblade, throwing it out, what seems to be out of the dish.

"Oh! It looks like Tala's Wolborg might be out of here!" announced the Jazz.

The two teams slowly gasped and gaped at the white beyblade, hoping against hope that it could reach inside of the dish.

"Tala!" cried Anya.

Suddenly bars appeared around the dish, as Wolborg hit one of them, continued spinning INSIDE of the beige stadium.

Garland looked up to Voltaire in surprise.

'_This is not what I had envisioned. If I can't entertained a stadium full of beyblade fan, then what's the point of all this? I have to come up with something_,' thought Voltaire, in anger. '_My entire career is running on this little enterprise and I simply cannot fail!_'

'_I could've end this now. But that's not what Voltaire wants_,' thought Garland and returned his attention back the match.

"Hey? What's up?" asked Vivien.

"That's what I'd like to know," answered Kenny.

"May I have your attention," spoke Voltaire on the mic. "I have made a decision. This fight will continue, until one of the competitors have stopped spinning."

"This is not good," sniffed Amber.

"Alright. Now I'm confused. I thought this was already over!"

"You heard the man! This match will continue until the last man stands," repeated the Jazz while the crowd cheered.

"Don't blame me!" said Garland coolly. Tala growled at him.

Outside the whole building, Sam, Boris, Kai and Rayne were looking up at the stadium of the BEGA headquarters. Rayne was already entering the premises.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

"Ok! Lets settle this once and for all," suggested Tala.

"As you can hear, Tala, my fans want me to win. So there's no way I'm going to disappoint them," he grinned. Wolborg headed towards Apollo in full speed and once again the Garland dodged it. Wolborg went for it for the second time but she missed again. But on the third roll, Apollo hit Wolborg and he was sent flying against the bars. Wolborg stood it's ground and span on its top.

"This is wicked! The kid said.

"This is going to be sweet," said his best friend. "Go Garland!"

Apollo hit Wolborg again, sending shock waves against Tala. Again his beyblade managed to spin on its top after that blow, but wasn't able to recover as Apollo hit Wolborg one after another.

Tala was getting weaker and weaker and he slowly crouched down onto his knees.

"Hey Tala!" called Alexia.

"Just hang in there!" yelled his twin.

"Garland's blade is running on empty!" called Kenny.

"Yeah, but so is Tala," said Max.

"We have to end this and hurry," suggested Hilary.

"Right. So we better tell him," said Tyson.

"Finish him off Tala!" cried Anya.

Up on the balcony Voltaire noticed something unusual. There were a few figures hidden in the shadows, walking around, watching the battle and looking around and the feeling he has in his stomach made him let out a sigh. He walked backwards and down the corridor behind him to his office.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Rayne and the gang managed to enter the premises with no problem, but this set Rayne into a suspicion.

'_Why would someone like Voltaire have no guards around this place?_' she thought to herself.

"It doesn't make any sense," she muttered under her breath. Kai, who was right beside her, pricked up that part.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's… too simple. There are no guards."

"Are you sure?" he quirked an eyebrow at his twin. Rayne looked at him in confusion. He pointed his finger up ahead of them. There in front of them, wearing dark uniforms, and sunglasses, arms behind their back puffing out their muscular chest were many guards of BEGA.

"Oh," Rayne grinned sheepishly.

"You're worried. We'll get him, don't worry."

Rayne nodded to Sam and he waved his hand. This caught other FBI attentions and soon, they barged in and took care of the guards outside the entrance of the main facilities, distracting them.

Nodding, Kai and Rayne climbed up to the ceiling and climbed across to the other side over the incident beneath while Boris just went around, careful to not get injured in any way. Soon they all rejoined at the other side of the lobby.

"Boris, hack into the system and stop any other beybattles. Kai and I are going to take a little visit to see our dear grandfather," she smirked.

Boris nodded and headed for the control room.

"Let's get going," said Kai. Nodding, Rayne and her twin headed to the opposite direction. They walked down the long and winding corridor, turning around many corridors and following signs to the stairs if the corridor meets with other corridors.

They finally reached end of that long corridor. Unfortunately it was a dead end.

"Damn!" growled Kai.

Except for a few doors. Rayne rolled her eyes and pressed a button between the doors and one of them opened with a small **'ting'**.

"Oh, right. Elevators," Kai sweatdropped at his own stupidity.

"Let's just go," sighed Rayne, entering. Kai followed and the door shut automatically. Kai pressed the button 'Top Floor' that would take them to the floor below the Stadium; the floor where it all ends; the death floor.

Rayne was placing her bullets in her gun, Kai doing the same to one of the gun that were given to him by Sam.

"You ok?" he whispered?

"Yeah," her voice was slightly cracked, but determination droned that out. Kai looked over at her, watching her a feeling inside of him gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

"If something happen…"  
"**ONE **thing will be happening is…" she looked up at him, "Voltaire will be dead. Nothing is going to happen to us that will separate us nor separate us away from the others."

Kai sighed and pulled Rayne into a tight hug.

"But what if it happens?" he whispered. Rayne smiled softly sensing other presence.

"Mum and dad are here."

Kai widen his eyes and pull away. Indeed in the depths of the duplicate crimson pools of his own he could see the reflection of his parents; the reflection of what Rayne can see. He smiled back.

"Lets do this."

The elevator stopped and with a ting the door opened and the twins stepped out, followed by their hero and heroine of their life.

"There seems to be no guard,"

"Voltaire is really making it hard for himself," groaned Rayne.

"Really? I doubt that is understandable," said a voice. The twins all turned to see the one they hate step out of the shadows, the famous Hiwatari smirk pasted on his lips. All three of the Hiwataris' stared at each other; Voltaire broke the contact first and headed towards his office. Rayne and Kai exchanged nods and followed, but at a safe distance.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

The door to a very large room opened and the owner of the room entered, the smirk still playing on his lips, followed by two 16-year-old teenagers. The old man has grey/white hair and a pair of cold, crimson pools, wearing a grey suit under his brown cloak.

One of the teenagers was wearing what seems to be a Navy FBI uniform, the Russian flag strapped around her upper arm. The soldier has two-toned black hair and a pair of dangerous, crimson orbs, glaring at her grandfather, her long hair tied up in a high ponytail. All over her body above her uniform were all sorts of swords, daggers and guns.

Beside her was her twin but the opposite sex. He has two-toned blue hair, wearing black muscle top and blue baggy pants. His long, white scarf was tied around his neck. A pair of red arm guards was attached to his arm as well as blue face paint in triangles on his cheeks.

"Welcome… to my office. Please sit," said the old man.

"No thank you," the soldier snarled. A white eyebrow was cocked on his forehead.

"Want something to drink?"

"Enough talk!" growled the boy, glaring at his grandfather. "Your time is up!"

"Oh really?" chuckled the white-haired man. "And what will two of my grandchildren are going to do?"

Rayne lifted her trusty 6.2mm gun and aimed it at his forehead, the back clip clicked. Kai also took out his gun from his pocket, switching off the safety button, also aiming at the man.

Voltaire continued to smirk at the sight, an amusement written all over his face.

"Is that all you are going to do? Shoot me? Now that's funny,"

"You won't be laughing when you're unconscious for good, every single sparkle of life out of you, lying on the ground as still as stone!" hissed the girl, almost pulling the trigger fully.

One of the three pairs of crimson pools widen in fear as he too saw them; his blooded son and daughter-in-law, angered filled their eyes, standing behind their children.

The ghostly eyes turned pitch black with small sparks erupting beneath them flowing ever so slowly and dangerously towards Voltaire, lifting him up, freezing him stiff.

Both the twins smirk and one by one they pulled the trigger

**BANG**

A shot on his left leg

**BANG**

Another shot on other leg. Voltaire gritted his teeth in pain

**BANG**

The third shot on his right arm.

**BANG**

The fourth shot his left arm

**BANG**

A bullet through his kidney; or the place where it is.

**BANG**

A bullet through his 'so-called' brains.

**BANG**

And the last shot through his chest; through his 'suppose-to-be-heart' location.

Everything was done.

"7," she spoke. Her twin looked at her.

"7 was his lucky number."

"7 large groups of recruit in the abbey; 7 tries in attempt to take over the world; 7 times he escaped; and now… 7 shots in his body. 7… is his lucky number."

Kai smirked and shook his head. "Lets go. There's a battle going on between Tala and Garland."

"I know," she whispered.

The both turned around to meet with Boris, who has a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Done," he breathed.

"So have we," said Kai, looking back at his grandfather in disgust. Boris nodded.

"One thing. I made a promise a long time ago with your grandfather."

"What is it?"

"I have to watch over any matches until it's taken down,"

"Meaning?" asked Kai.

"The current match, between Tala and Garland… it's Boris job to overlook that now that Voltaire is dead." Answered Rayne.

Boris nodded once again.

"Alright."

"Thank you," breathed Boris. They all set out to the stadium.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Apollo continued to mess around and hit Wolborg with every chance he got. But with every hit send a shock wave at Tala and this isn't good as it push Tala away and also injures him.

"You think… if you can beat me… think again!" cried Tala between gasps of breath. He slowly got up from where he was crouched.

"Tala," breathed Hilary.

"But he doesn't have the strength to continue," cried Amber, tears in her eyes already.

"He's too wild. Tala can't keep this going," said Tyson.

"Someone has got to stop him," suggested Max.

"YURIY!" shouted Anya, but Tala didn't listen to any of them as he tried to win the battle with the remaining strength.

"Time to put an end to your misery," smirked Garland as he began to glow red. Tala could do nothing but watch, with his eyes narrowed.

"RADIANT THUNDER ATTACK!" commanded Garland. Sparks were now around Tala as he and his bit beast got hit with the attack. As soon as the brightness covered up the stadium it was soon gone. The bars around the dish were destroyed as Garland collected his beyblade. Wolborg stopped spinning but damaged as Tala was pushed back, landing at the foot of the stairs.

"YURIY!" someone screamed from the top of the area, where the balcony was. The bladebreakers and the Blade Angels all ran to Tala's aid, hoping against all hopes that he was all right.

"Yuriy? Are you all right?" asked Anya, placed a hand on his forehead. Those pair of icy blue orbs that were closed opened gingerly and he replied, "Yeah, I think so," and then was closed. "Hang in there, bro," whispered Anya. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"YURIY!" someone screamed. Everyone turned to see Rayne, jumping over rails and running as fast as she could towards her love, with her twin behind her and in seconds, she was kneeling by his side, his redhead laying gently on her lap.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

Tala let out a sigh, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes were closed.

"Yuriy?" cracked Rayne. "Come on talk to me please?"

The gang heard footsteps behind them and they all turned to see a group of people in white. At once they knew they were the medic because of the Red Cross band on their arm. One moment, Rayne was clinging to Tala and the next moment, he was out of her arms, the doctors taking him to emergencies.

"No!" cried Rayne, tears falling down, trying to go after them. But she was hold up by her best friend and brother. "Please, no,"

"It'll be OK… I promise," whispered Kai. Rayne gritted her teeth, anger, sorrow, rage, upset going through her body and she jerked her head towards the direction of the BEGA team.

"YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GARLAND! MARK MY WORDS! YOU AND BEGA ARE GOING DOWN. TO HELL WITH VOLTAIRE, HE'S DEAD! TO HELL WITH PRO LEAGUE! TO HELL WITH BEGA! YOU! ARE! GOING! DOWN!"

**DK: There you go. All 15 pages done . Hopefully I could get the last chapter up as soon as possible, hopefully before my exams. Or else I'm dead Xx. **

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Dark Memories

**Epilogue: Dark Memories**

**DK: Hi! **

**Kai: You're early. **

**Rayne: She has got exams in about 4 days OF COURSE SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE!**

**Kai: Chill out! Sheesh…**

**Rayne: No I will not chill out so as for a small revenge you get to answer the review.**

**Kai: WHAT? Awwwwwwww….**

**Darkfangs:**** Oh great not you again. I think this story sucks. It's rubbish and her ideas are nothing but trash… **

**Amber: chucks shows at him**

**Kai: X.x**

**Amber: I'LL DO IT!**

**Darkfangs: ****Don't listen to him. U love it? OMG! That's great! Me love it too. BUT… If you think this is the best chapter, wait till you read this one! DK STILL doesn't like how the Hiwataris met came out, but she did love the death of Voltaire. And yeah about the sequel, it will be up hopefully in August.**

**Fluffys-sidesick:**** Thank you very much. Here you go!**

**SchoolBoredom: ****Thank you for the review and yeah the last chapter was similary based on 'Boris, the Blade Stops here'. And I've read your new fic and tried to get some of my friends to read it but I doubt they did. Sorry. **

**Kitty-Kris: ****About TIME you reviewed! Yup… Voltaire is dead :D… now about Tala… if he's ok or not, you're going to have to wait for the sequel. **

**DK: Thank you so much and I hope you review this chapter and raise the number of my reviews up to 100… Until then, have a fun time reading this and see you in about 3 months –D**

**Alexia: DK doesn't own beyblade, or Lacuna Coil or Evanescence. She does however own the Blade Angels, and their bit-beast.**

Three most powerful teams stood face-to-face. Bladebreakers and the Blade Angels on one side of the stadium, the majority glaring at the BEGA team opposite. A redhead girl with twin buns on her head and a two-toned blue-headed boy were both holding a girl with two-toned black hair, who had tears streaking down her cheeks, her crimson pools fired with anger.

Her new rival, a boy with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail at the bottom of his nape, glared back, his victory against Tala forgotten.

"We'll see about that. Or have you forgotten about the match earlier on. Those who accused BEGA get trashed," he growled.

Rayne was really losing her temper.

"Oh leave her alone, Garland," said a voice. This voice wasn't cold, nor was it sweet, but it made the hair on Rayne's neck pricked up.

**Destruction**

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway under the balcony to see a boy with spiky ginger hair streaked with blonde, his crystal turquoise eyes sparkling with happy life.

Rayne narrowed her eyes at the new comer. '_There's something wrong about that boy,_' she thought. The boy walked up to BEGA, as he is part of the team and sat down on the bench.

"She just lost the one she loves," even his voice was filled with amusement. This really ticked Rayne off ands he let out a small scream of anger.

"Enough talk! I want a challenge against you. Choose your player!" she growled.

Brooklyn looked at her, a bit surprised before he grinned.

"Alright," he said. "Lets play." He got up and made his way to the dish, standing on the platform. Both Kai and Anya let go of Rayne, and she walked also walked up to the platform, calming down on her way.

**War**

They both now stood on the platform, face to face, a large empty stadium between them.

"With the BEGA team behind Brooklyn, and the Blade Angels and Bladebreakers behind Rayne, the crowd hushed, the two players ready, and there's nothing to do but to start the battle," said Brad.

"Yeah but first let's look at the bey-stadium: The acropolis stadium. A proper scale ruins of an ancient temple. Kinda looks like my first apartment," commented AJ.

Up on the balcony on top of where Brooklyn came from, Boris stood tall and proud, a hands-free microphone wired behind his head, the mic set a good distance away from his lips.

"This battle will be the last battle BEGA will hold. Winner takes all. So let the battle begins!" he cried. The crowd cheered, back into spirit.

"Here it is! The bey-stadium is ready and so are the players! So lets begin in…" the Jazz screamed into his own mic. The crowd joined in the countdown as well as the two hyper girls of Blade Angels.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

**To fight in defense  
Forgotten words  
Of friendly hate**

Both beybladers launched their beyblades; Black beyblade vs Black and silver beyblade. The two beyblades met in mid-air, clearing the mist that covers the bottom of the dish, before shooting down to the ground of the dish.

"Yowzer! This match is already on fire!" cried AJ.

"Right AJ! We're looking at the best two beybladers who ever let it rip the ripcord!" agreed Brad.

"Rayne watch out! Brooklyn might be up to something," warned Kenny. Rayne gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes in anger. Deathscythe span and went straight head on!

"I bet he is. But if trick is all he got, then he won't stand a chance. COME ON DEATHSCYTHE!"

**War-destruction**

The black and silver beyblade cracked slightly from inside and span faster by a few percent and was ready to attack. Brooklyn chuckled as Deathscythe made contact with Zeus, sparks flying in every direction, as they tried to push each other.

**War-Destruction**

Deathscythe pulled back before launching at her opponent again, this time hitting every single second, trying to break at least some parts of his attack ring.

"Oh yeah! Rayne starts of with a great offence!" announced Jazz. The crowd cheered, giving encouragement to both beybladers. Kai watched in worry as his twin continued to hit her opponent, noticing it wasn't making any effort.

"But can she keep up this abrupt attack throughout the entire match?" added Jazz.

"Yeah! Do it, Rayne!" cheered Ray.

"Keep it up! Brooklyn has got nowhere to go," agree Max.

"Oh no!" cried Crusher.

"Don't worry so much," said Garland. The BEGA team all turned to their leader who was standing in front of them, arms folded across his chest.

"I think he's doing just fine," he said.

They all turned to look at the match carefully. Sure enough, Deathscythe is continuing to attack Zeus.

"Hey. Brooklyn is actually pushing Rayne back!" grinned Mystel.

"Yes," nodded Garland. "He is in complete control in this match."

Brooklyn continued to chuckle.

**I don't know why**

_'What is so funny anyway?'_ Rayne though furiously, gritting her teeth. _'There's no way I'm going to let him make me look like a fool. In front of all these people.'_

"Something's not right," stated Vivien.

"Rayne is not letting up with her attack and Brooklyn is keep pushing her around," said Amber.

"I think it is his beyblade," commented Kenny, looking at his laptop. "Its super-speed, spin rotation can easily evaded Deathscythe's attack.

"And that's why Deathscythe's blows are harmlessly bouncing off him," gasped Anya.

**A soul deceased**

"Rayne doesn't know about Brooklyn's power he brought with him to the bey-stadium and that's why her attacks, are doomed to fail," lectured Garland. "Everyone calls him the genius, that's because his strength of mind makes his beyblade, the most powerful force in this arena,"

**A broken hope**

"Grr… Brooklyn," spat Rayne, looking at him.

"Well, Rayne, you've been waiting for this moment but you still aren't prepared," Brooklyn chuckled. "When someone like me comes along, no one can stand a chance by the raw power of my mind,"

**A choking breeze**

Brooklyn opened his eyes but the pupils changed shape. Instead of the usual black circle, it was shaped as a small fang. Rayne gasped and her Crimson pools widen.

Suddenly red electric bolts surrounded Rayne where she stood and then dust covered the scene with a loud bang.

"No RAYNE!" cried Kai.

**War- destruction**

"Hey, check that out," Tyson pointed to the screen. "It's Deathscythe. And she's still spinning. Rayne is still in the game,"

"Yeah, but where is she?"

**War- Destruction**

Soon the dusted cloud cleared off and lying on the rocks as if she was dead, with a few scratches over the place and a few places being ripped, was Rayne.

"RAYNE!" the gang called out.

"By a powerful blow, Rayne has been knocked off her feet," announced the Jazz. "And, not to mention, the entire stadium has been destroyed! I've never seen the power that Brooklyn can dish out. Can Rayne handle it? Can she get up and get Deathscythe back into the match before the spin runs out?"

Rayne groaned her eyes closed lightly.

"Get up, Rayne," shouted Max.

"Come on," urged Ray.

"Rayne!" cried Tyson.

Can't you take me away from your lies? 

Brooklyn took a step back and turned, walking his way down, off the platform. The black and silver beyblade continued to spin and sensing this, Brooklyn gasped.

Rayne lifted her head and smirked.

"Going somewhere?"

"Rayne?" gasped Kenny, as the rest of the gang gaped at her.

Said girl, placed her hands on the rocks and pushed her up, supported by her legs.

"It'll take more than a couple of fireworks to get me out of the game. Every beyblader is counting on me."

And with a cry she gave some of her own energy to Deathscythe, boosting their powers, as the Black and Silver beyblade span faster, and stronger.

**Can't you take me away from your lies?**

"I'm going to shut down BEGA once and for all! I won't let you or Voltaire, ruin something that makes so many kids so happy! Go Deathscythe!"

Feeling new, feeling high on energy, and feeling stronger, Deathscythe went head on against Zeus, hitting him wherever she could, sparks flying in every direction once again.

"Yowzer! Rayne is on fire, but will it be enough to get Brooklyn worried," announced AJ. "That remains to be seen."

Brooklyn, who was standing, looking bored and unimpressed, smirked.

"Alright then."

**Destruction**

His crystal turquoise glowed bright white, bringing out a small tornado so powerful, that it send Rayne back, crashing into the rocks again with a gasp. But Rayne is not going to give up on something she is passionate about as she got back up to her own two feet and cried out, sending more energy to her beyblade.

Brooklyn let out a cruel laugh. "Atta, girl I can't decide whether you are brave, Rayne. Or just foolish enough to match beyblade with me after what you have seen."

His black beyblade also span faster on its spot, crackling with blue electricity.

**Dark Paradise**

"It doesn't matter if the bey-stadium is devastated. With my mind power, I can create a new way to beyblade. I can create a whole new world. THE ULTIMATE BEY-DIMENSION, EXISTING IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND!" he suddenly cried.

His beyblade already became haywire and with a huge block of power, he sent out rocks and wind in Rayne's direction so she had to place her arms in front of her face to defend herself.

"I refuse to take part in this out-dated, old-fashion of a bey-battle,"

**Collecting souls**

The wind was taking too much of her and she lost her gripped, falling backwards, lying on the ground.

"WE WILL DO THIS MY WAY!" screamed Brooklyn.

"Rayne! GET UP!" shouted Kai.

"Brooklyn is too power," breathed Boris, unheard by the crowd.

Rayne stood up on her hands and knees.

"Such power he has. What else he can do?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Rayne, I don't want to know," shuddered Tyson.

**To analyse**

'_I never felt like this before. Brooklyn has a league of his own. But does that mean I don't have a chance of defeating him? NO! I will not think like that! I WILL WIN!'_ Rayne thought desperately

**War- Destruction**

"What is going on here?" asked Vivien.

"It's like a bad disaster movie," answered Amber.

"OK. So you are strong enough to blow the stadium to bits, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME!" screamed Rayne.

She jumped back up to her two feet and screamed, summoning her inner power.

**War- Destruction**

Dark sparkles of black and purple, as well as silver surrounded her; powers from her parents and Kai were being summoned, giving it all to Rayne, giving her all the strength and encouragement she needs. Two red slice were seen on her back in which was turned black before her wings were being pulled out, flapped wide behind her as she looked at Brooklyn, determination in her eyes, no smirk or smile played on her lips.

**The bitter blood**

'_I don't understand. I've unleashed my full power and yet Deathscythe is still spinning,'_ gasped the ginger haired boy. _'It's impossible. I focused all of strength of my mind to keep Rayne down. But she just keeps getting up. This is unacceptable. I'm a beyblade Genius; a beyblade master!' _Brooklyn gritted his teeth, and at the same time, Rayne got back up once again, her wings still opened behind her, her body glowing with silver and black streams.

**Of children's cry**

Kai smiled softly before smirking. _'That's my girl,'_ he thought. '_Go get him, Sister!'_

"Wow! Awesome! I gotta tell you folks. I've never seen anything like this," cried the Jazz. "Can Rayne give back a remarkable combat? Does Rayne have the power to win this thing, or will Brooklyn finish this off?"

**Inside the truth**

Brooklyn briefly turned his attention t o the annoying man, his eyes glowing, sending pieces of large rocks at his direction.

"Hey, you," he snarled. Jazz looked at him.

"Be quiet."

"Time's up, Brooklyn. DEATHSCYTHE!" screamed the black-haired girl.

**Far from my sky**

Her dark wings glowed with silver streams, as did her black and silver beyblade and Deathscythe made her appearance. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, wearing black spaghetti dress, black boots up to her knees and her wings opened like Rayne. She looked back at her opponent, ferocious as ever, her violet eyes glowing with intense.

**War- Destruction**

"Attack!" commanded Rayne.

"Fine! Lets go!" growled Brooklyn. Zeus span up in mid air, it's purple and black aura surrounding the beyblade, soon surroundedthe whole area, changing the stadium into something completely new; into the dimension of Brooklyn's mind.

**War- Destruction**

Brooklyn also spread out his own dark wings and flew up in the air, cackling like a madman we all wish he wasn't. Boris looked up in worry before looking down at the beybladers. But all he could see was pitch black as did everyone else, as they frantically turned their heads from side to side, trying to find their friends. Everything was slowly growing dark, and dark, until it was completely pitch black.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

A pair of crimson orbs fluttered open, along with a small groan at the throbbing of her head. Everything was blurry at the moment, but after several blinking her vision was focused and was gazing up at the identical pair of Crimson eyes.

"How you feeling?" the owner of the identical orbs, spoke.

"Dizzy, but I'm ok," she replied. She realised that he was holding her, while they both sat down on the ground, with the gang surrounding them. She got up into a sitting position and looked around.

"Where's Deathscythe?" was her first question.

Kai pointed towards a direction, and sure enough there was her black and silver beyblade, spinning as if it has been launched, the same stream of black and silver surrounding the blade and her bitbeast, who was smiling softly back at her.

"You ok?" she spoke.

"Better than ever," the solder grinned.

"Brooklyn is still up there and so is his beyblade. You going to finish it off?" asked Sam, who had joined them before the take over.

"You bet. There's no way I'm going to back down!" she growled and got up to her feet once again.

"This dimension is freaky, yet useful," said Anya thoughtfully, an arm belong to Ray wrapped around her waist.

"Where did you say Brooklyn was, Sam?" asked Rayne. A point to a direction was her reply and everyone looked up at the sky where there was a pair of dark wings.

Rayne just noticed that her own wings were folded and once she found a good large space, she unfolded her wings and flew up in the air.

"I don't care about the championship, or team mates… all I care about… is finishing this match," he stated, as Zeus became eye-level with him. "And the end of you Rayne, once and for all. GO ZEUS! KING OF DARKNESS!"

"DEATHSCYTHE! BLACK FEATHER ARROWS ATTACK!" screamed Rayne. Deathscythe flapped her wings before flapping them towards Brooklyn's direction, several sharps individual feathers were thrown towards him, but they were blocked by Zeus defence attack.

"No, Rayne!" cried Vivien. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving… until this bey-battle is over!"

"What! Are you crazy!" cried Hilary, helping Kenny up.

"I just can't give up, Hilary! I've got to try my best no matter what! I can't leave Brooklyn here!"

Everyone gave her a quizzical look.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

"Don't you get it?" Rayne rolled her eyes. "This place is dark and haunted, and if this is what Brooklyn mind is, then that's sad. I know Brooklyn is somewhat our enemies, but we are all beybladers and if we fight with all of our strength, then we would be able to understand each other!"

"Hey, Rayne is right," nodded Garland.

"We were fighting until now to bring back the kind of bey-battles we believe in, but it isn't enough to win," lectured Rayne. "Unless I can get through to Brooklyn and make him understand the true spirit of Beyblade, until then we haven't won this. I have to get through to him! Right guys? This is why I have to finish this battle, with Brooklyn!"

"Well that's it then," someone said. "Do it," they all turned to Kai. "Just follow the path you believe in, Rayne. No matter what happens… beyblade… no matter if you win or lose, just keep your spirit strong,"

"Go, Rayne!" cheered the four hyper kids.

"We're all behind you," said Kenny.

"Thanks. Now do you think we can use Brooklyn's world against him?" she added.

"Rayne!" they all cried.

"Don't worry," she winked. "Now let's test-drive this dimension."

Flapping her wings, she flew up in the air, her black and silver beyblade as well as her trusty bit-beast in front of her.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

"Brad Best here, on this match where it is Rayne vs Brooklyn," announced Brad,

"DJ has an update for us," nodded AJ.

"This match is between Rayne and Brooklyn!" the Jazz announced, flying in the air of Brooklyn's dimension. "Has unleashed the disaster of a ethic proportion. Brooklyn has channel his rage into his beyblade Zeus."

"Oh my," cried Mr Dickinson, watching the whole battle on TV in the hospital where our young redhead friend, Tala lay. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead and the whole left side of his cheek were covered in plasters. But there was also a mouth tube over his mouth and nose indicating that he can't breath without a machine. His left eye twitched.

"This is terrible."

"What on Earth in his power has Brooklyn caused, AJ?" asked Brad.

"I don't know but he even has got black wings!" cried AJ. Brooklyn's cackled droned out the voice of the commentator.

"The ultimate power, comes ultimate freedom," he chuckled. "Birds like me, answer to no one. Up here no one can interfere with me, I would fly and be free!" he laughed again. "Darkness… is my seal, it's my guard… my world!"

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Suddenly a black and silver beyblade hit Zeus, surprising Brooklyn. Rayne flew up towards him and stood in front of him, a good distant between them, and their beyblades in front of them.

"Boy, someone is having a bad mood day, huh?" grinned Rayne. She then became serious and spat his name.

"Rayne?" he whispered. But at the sight of her made him growl in anger.

"This isn't the real sky!" breathed Rayne. "It's not gloomy, it's big and blue! With lots of white fluffy clouds!" Brooklyn gaped at his opponent.

"We'll fly together and go and find it. How does that sound?" she continued.

"Arrrgh! GO AWAY!" cried Brooklyn, clutching his head, fisting his ginger strands. With a cry, Zeus attacked Deathscythe but Rayne was only pushed back a bit.

"Why should I?" Rayne shot back. "Tell me! What's so great about staying and moping around here, Brooklyn?"

"Enough talk," he growled, still clutching his head. With a cold cry, his wings and himself were engulfed by a purple power, Zeus hitting Deathscythe as hard as he can, sending sparks everywhere.

"Nobody understands how I feel, nobody!" he cried, feeling lonely.

"You're right, I don't," her voice soothed. He looked up at her quizzically, seeing a new her.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**

"But you are not talking, so how will I find out?" she smiled. "We battle that's how. DEATHSCYTHE!" she screamed. Deathscythe went head on against Zeus, hitting him, sending large bunch of sparks and white and yellow orbs everywhere. Brooklyn was pushed back a bit but he also let out his cry sending Zeus to attack once again.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

"What are they doping up there?" asked Crusher.

"I… I don't know," answered Garland. "But it's getting darker. Not for us here on the ground, but Brooklyn's soul and fate is at stake. The outcome of this battle will determine his fate," he explained, as Rayne and Brooklyn continued to fight and bey-battle each other.

"GO DARK SPARKLES!" commanded Rayne. Black, silver and purple small orbs appeared from her beyblade and made a small tornado in front of her, causing Brooklyn to protect his eyes using his arm.

"Because, he's gifted, Brooklyn doesn't know anything about losing," explained Garland. "Because he's so gifted, he doesn't know about working hard, or the important of dedication"

The two black beyblades circled each other, often attacking each other.

"Because he is so gifted, Brooklyn doesn't know anything about emotion, or how to handle it," continued Garland. "It's the loneliness of being a genius. Brooklyn is desperately crying out for help."

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Zeus hit Deathscythe once against. This time large sparkles erupted and from that some of Brooklyn's memories appeared and Rayne was able to see the source of his loneliness.

She saw Brooklyn, in the park, sitting on the swing, all alone, all upset, one sundown.

"That's it. I get it out," she smiled. Brooklyn gaped at her, disappearing away from her.

Rayne chuckled and looked up and flapping her wings, she followed, along with her bit-beast.

"You can't escape from me that easily!" she called.

"Rayne!" called Vivien.

"Not that!" cried Amber.

"I can help you, Brooklyn. If you let me," Rayne spoke almost mentally.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

In a place where it is no longer gloomy, but bright with sun-yellow, footsteps were heard as a female FBI soldier made her appearance, her black wings wide open behind her, her beyblade in front of her, with her bit-beast inside.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

Opposite her was a ginger-head boy streaked with blonde, his crystal turquoise brimmed wit tears, as he sat on the reflected floor, his white wings this time, wrapped around himself, as if it was protecting him.

"Hey there, Brooklyn," she spoke ever so softly. "I don't know what you thought beyblading was, but it's not always clean and straight-forward," she explained. "You have to work hard at it… get dirty… sometimes you lose, emotions run high, you feel upset, humiliated. But if you give it your best, the bad things will vanish," she smiled. "So even if you don't win, you'll always have a laugh."

FLASHBACK 

**"Hey there, kid," chirped what seems to be a 7-year-old Rayne. Her slate bangs were small and her black hair was long and tied in a braid. She was wearing long-sleeves black top and black baggy pants instead of her usual attire or FBI uniform. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Come! Join me in a match. We'll bey-battle till we drop! What do you say?"**

**The 7-year-old Brooklyn, wearing shorts and sleeveless jumper over his shirt, lowered his head and croaked, "You say that now, but in the end, everyone ditches me." Tears were streaking down his cheek and he brushed them off. "Because I always win, and no one wants to play with me anymore,"**

**"Really?" gasped the young girl.**

END OF FLASHBACK

Brooklyn lifted his head; his cheeks wet with tear streaks.

"It always have been the same for me," he said, his voice low and filled with anger. "So you can just drop the whole sympathy,"

"Brooklyn," she whispered, eyes softening at the sight. "Come on! Listen to you," she almost cried.

"I'm through listening, Rayne. No one ever listens to me because they always lose to me. It's true. You're trying to distract me because you don't want to lose either." He got up and unfolded his wings. "Unfortunately for you, I never let my guard down."

A growled escaped her red lips. "Fine then!" she shouted. "I'm only trying to help, but if you don't want to listen to reason, then I'll spell it out in the language even you can understand: Bey-battle!"

Brooklyn laughed softly as he slowly and slowly returned to his evil side, the one with the dark wings who cackled, and his beyblade shined.

"Whoa!" gasped Kenny.

"Oh man," cried Alexia.

"That… can't be good," said Max.

"No! EVEYRONE, GET OUT!" shouted Garland. They all turned to him. "Don't make me say this again! The full extents of Brooklyn's power are still a mystery. It's too dangerous for us to stay here!"

"Yeah, but," started Hilary.

"We can't just leave Rayne," said Ray.

The BEGA team gaped at the gang.

"I think she'll be alright," smiled Anya,

"Yeah, as long as she has us by her side," nodded Kai.

'_Amazing. What faith they have in each other. What an incredible bond they share. Compare to them, our team, isn't a team at all. We called ourselves friend, but what ever did I do to help Brooklyn?'_ tears were now streaking down his tanned skin as Garland thought this.

"Gone I say!" cried Brooklyn. "Be gone forever. KING OF DARKNESS!" Brooklyn let his evil side take over completely, not that it has, and through him did Zeus appeared, ferocious than ever, his green eyes glowing.

Dark sparkles tornado appeared as Deathscythe prepared herself for the attack and protect her mistress, as Rayne placed her arms in front of her from getting hit. _'No! This isn't right. Brooklyn…'_ she thought desperately, tears brimming her eyes. '_He's too alone, too upset, that he set his mind in this gloomy dimension. He needs help, he needs to understand… and I'll be the one to do that!' _

With determination in her eyes, Rayne tried to reach for Brooklyn, despite the fact that she gets injured on her way, but Brooklyn shouldn't be living in this darkness for long… he should never have in the first place. If only he had opened himself to others, if only he let at least one person to enter his heart. But no one has known about this, no one has known the coldness of his heart, the darkness of his mind. No one… until now!

"Be gone!"

With every strength she could muster, Rayne tried to block his attack as well as getting close to him, to make him feel…

"RAYNE!" cried Max, Draciel growling as water waves appeared from Rayne's black beyblade.

"What? What's this?"

"Maxie?" blinked Rayne.

"RAYNE!" called Anya, her bit-beast also screaming. Blue ribbons appeared and circled the tornado.

"Anya," she smiled.

Brooklyn gasped for friend.

"I'm sorry, but you won't defeat me that easily," she said. "Not when I have my friends around,"

Rayne bravely took a step towards him, her wings flapping occasionally. Brooklyn growled at her before gasping, understanding what she meant.

_I can see them. Friends, team-mates, former competitors. They're all backing him up. She's not kidding.'_

Brooklyn cried out, clutching his head. A feeling… a new feeling was growing deep inside of him… it was only one but more… more new feelings… feelings he never knew was gnawing at his mind; Desire, jealousy, anger, happiness… it was eating him up… he want it… he want to feel those feelings… in reality… he want something different in his life.

"I know," she softly spoke. "I know how much you want to feel what I feel,"

He looked up at those soft, crimson pools.

"I know how much you want to feel true friendship, true love, true bonding. But that won't happen if you shut everyone off. So what you win all the time, so what if you lose sometimes… it doesn't matter. Beyblading isn't about winning or loosing, it's about having fun because in the end everyone is a winner."

Rayne give out her hand, waiting for his.

"Let be that person. Let me part of you, to know your past and to comfort you. Open up to me, let it all out and you won't have to be afraid anymore. Not when you have and your team-mates and friends around."

Brooklyn continued to stare at him, and slowly, his wings became white.

"Do… do you mean that?" he asked.

Rayne nodded, a small smile on her face. Slowly, Brooklyn reached up to her, his hand slowly holding hers. Rayne took this chance and walked up to him, glad for no interruption and to his great surprised, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He suddenly felt this new feeling inside; a fire has been lit but not for loneliness… but for something else: Friendship.

"Thank you," he breathed, hugging back just as tight. "Thank you."

"Isn't someone missing… me?" 

"Now… let's finish this battle," she grinned.

"RAYNE! Now is your chance! Finish him off!" advised Kai from his spot.

"I hear you, bro. GO DEATHSCYTHE! My friends are all with me.

"Max!" Deathscythe appeared from beneath the water element.

"Ray!" thunder struck above them.

"Tyson!" a small tornado joined with the dark sparkles.

"Alexia!" petals also erupted, joining the tornados, as well bright yellow light engulfing the black beyblade as Amber's attacked joined them.

"Vivien!" white orbs appeared.

"Anya!" Blue ribbons joined the tornado.

"And Kai!" Flames appeared underneath all of the attacks, as Kai joined in.

Everyone from below were all gasping, amazed at the new event.

"What is happening to her blade?" asked Ray.

"It's responding to all of the feelings of her friends. With all of our strength combined, Deathscythe has evolved into the world's strongest bit-beast and beyblade.

Both of the black beyblade met one last time before everything engulfed into a bright light.

(O)

(O)(O)

(O)(O)(O)

(O)(O)

(O)

Everyone opened their eyes to see themselves back into the BEGA stadium. Everything was as it was when they left. There was no damage whatsoever and everyone had stayed in his or her seat. Everything they saw was clearly an illusion in their mind… well the damage of cause was the illusion, but the battle…

Two beyblades made contact for the umpteenth time that battle as sparks flew everywhere.

"They're still going," said one of the BEGA trainees. "I don't how but they are!"

Both beybladers were sitting on the floor, leaning against the rocks, both looked tattered up.

"Now, the real battle begins!" cheered Rayne. They both got up and dusted out the dust off their clothes.

"You got it," Brooklyn chuckled, his voice back to his charming one. The three beyblading teams, The Blade Angels, the Bladebreakers and BEGA all chuckled at the sight.

"Go DEATHSCYTHE!" commanded Rayne.

"Come on! ZEUS!" cried Brooklyn. And without any fancy moves left, the two beyblades continued to hit each other, sometimes throwing each other in the air. That happened once, and the result all came down to this.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have all been waiting for! Who will win?" cried Jazz into his mic.

Slowly, as if it has been an eternity, the two beyblades cam crashing down and was covered by the dust. Everyone watched closely at who was still spinning because by the sound of it, only one beyblade is spinning.

The dust cleared off and only one beyblade was spinning: Deathscythe.

As soon as the information sank in, the Bladebreakers and the Blade Angels all cheered as they won the battle. Rayne looked over at Brooklyn after catching her beyblade in her hands and was happy to see Brooklyn still smiling. She turned around and walked down the stairs.

The gang set off into a run towards her, while congratulating her at the top of the voice but when Rayne took her third step, her eyes faltered as did her balance and swayed forward. Kai, who was the one at the front of everyone else, managed to catch her prone body before she fell to the ground and held her.

"Oh no!" cried Anya,

"Rayne?" called Kai, softly. The crimson orbs opened, and she smiled.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tired." She pushed herself up to her two feet.

"That was an awesome battle," grinned Tyson.

"Yeah. Couldn't have done any better," nodded Alexia. As the gang all chattered to themselves, Rayne quietly headed towards the doorway unnoticed and walked down the dark corridor.

Her normal breathing with she used in front of her friends soon became short gasps as she limped down the corridor. But being so tired, she was able to reach a room and she collapsed onto her knees, looking at her beyblade.

"Deathscythe. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you." Her bit-chip glowed.

_Do not worry, milady. It was my choice after all._

"Deathscythe…" tears were brimming her crimson orb as she dropped her beyblade onto the floor, her grip no longer strong.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Slowly, bit-by-bit, the base of the beyblade started to crack, reaching up towards the bit-chip. With every crack of the blade was a crack in our heroine's heart as she slowly felt part of her fade away. Soon the whole beyblade was cracked and shattered into millions of little pieces, leaving Rayne in the dark.

**"Isn't someone missing me?"**

**DK: There you go –D… the nect chapter is a small soundtrack of every single song used in this fic and you can even make your own album.**

**Alexia: Sayanora!**

**Amber: Adios**

**Vivien: Ciao**

**Anya: Bye**

**Kai: Laters**

**Rayne: Do Svidanya!**


	19. Bladebreakers: Bladebreaker's Twins Soun...

**BladeAngel:**

**Bladebreaker's Twins **

1) Ana Johnsson- We Are

2) Avril Lavigne- Happy Ending

3) Britney Spears- Stronger

4) Britney Spears- My Prerogative

5) The Rasmus- First Day Of My Life

6) Linkin Park- In The End

7) Busted- Thunderbirds Are Go

8) Ruslana- Wild Dances

9) The Rasmus- In The Shadows

10) Evanescence- Field Of Innocence

11) Jojo- Get Out

12) Lacuna Coil- Angel's Punishment

13) Evanescence- Missing


End file.
